Just Between Us
by Meamit
Summary: Conversations between Ron and Hermione when nobody else is listening - how the Golden Couple live and love after Hogwarts. *Just their voices, no description - designed to let your imagination take control!*
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione? Are you awake?"

"Mm, I am now. What's all this?"

"Good morning! Thought you might like some breakfast in bed."

"Really? This is for me?"

"I know it's just pastries and fruit, but I can get you something more if you like?"

"Ron, it looks great. I've never had breakfast in bed, before! Wait… is this an apology for something?"

"No, it's not! I can't believe you think I'd try to bribe you into good humour with food!"

"Well it works on you... Alright then, if it's not that, then what?"

"I thought maybe we could do something nice today. Just the two of us. Like a date. And I thought this would be a good way to start it."

"A date?"

"Well it's been over a month since the war ended and you've been great for staying here and helping mum and I know I couldn't have gotten though the funerals without you, but…"

"You know I wanted to be here for those things. And you were just as supportive of me–"

"Look, I just don't want you to think that all I'm after is sitting around the Burrow all day, kissing you. I mean, the kissing is great and everything but I want to do proper boyfriend things; like take you places and make you breakfast or dinner or… I dunno, whatever you're hungry for!"

"That sounds lovely! I've never really had a date before, outside of Hogwarts. What would you like to do?"

"I've got a few ideas, but you can choose."

"This is really exciting!"

"Just eat your breakfast and I'll tell you the options. If you hate them all, I'll come up with something better and we can go another day."

"No, we are definitely going today. I have complete faith in your plans."

"Well, my first thought was that we could go into London. Muggle London, so we're not recognised. There's a fair on this weekend that I think you'd like and then we could get dinner or go for a walk in that park you're always on about, whatsit called?"

"Hyde Park."

"Right, so we could get hot chocolate and walk through there for a while. But if you don't like that idea, Plan B is that we Floo to-"

"Wait, I do like the first option! Tell me more. Where will we eat?"

"Oh, that's easy! You always liked the French stuff the Hogwarts elves served up, so I asked Fleur for restaurant recommendations and she gave me a list of places. We can just choose one of those."

"What a clever idea! I've read before that it's always a good choice if natives go there to eat. Ron, this is the most thoughtful date in the world and we haven't even gone yet!"

"Take it easy, that's a lot of pressure! I've been planning this for weeks but it could still go wrong."

"Two weeks? Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

"No point, the book fair is a yearly thing and it's only on this weekend."

"The fair is a _book fair_? Are you serious?"

"Yes, the advertisement said the Annual Antique Muggle Book Fair of London... or something like that. Are those the right sort of books?"

"I have to get up! Take the tray! When did it start, Ron? Are we late? Oh, I'm so glad I still have birthday money saved up, this is going to be bloody brilliant!"

"Did you just say –?! ... What's wrong? What're you stopping for?"

"Oh Ron, my favourite place, my favourite food, my favourite things? This isn't a fair date if it's only what I want to do."

"S'alright, I want you to have fun. Besides, there might be a friendly on between the Cannons and Puddlemere next Thursday afternoon and I was thinking, y'know, if today goes well…"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're doing great, sweetheart! Where did you learn that bit about microwaves? Or know to hold the car door open for mum?"

"Well, I did some research, didn't I? Couldn't have your parents thinking I was hopeless on my first proper stay!"

"You did some _research_?"

"Don't sound so surprised! Dad had a book called _Etiquette for Modern Muggle Technology _that was pretty good. And then I found one in Flourish and Blotts about three weeks ago, so I just picked up a few ideas…"

"You read books on how to mingle with Muggles? Ron, that is probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard! Have you got them here? Now? Can I see?"

"I'm not _showing_ you, Hermione. It's embarrassing!"

"No it's not, honestly. Please show me? Please?"

"Oh, alright… but don't laugh. I'm really trying, here!"

"_Meeting the Muggle-in-Laws, How to Make the Best First Impression. _Wow. And you've kept it shrunk in your pocket? Just in case?!"

"You promised not to laugh!"

"I'm not laughing at you, I just… I spent so long trying to get you to research things in Hogwarts and you never took a blind bit of notice then."

"Well, Potions tomes aren't exactly riveting, are they? At least the Muggle stuff can be interesting; did you know that some muggles are barmy enough to buy six different ekeltrical boxes just to cook food?"

"I did, but it sounds so much better when you say it. You know you don't have to put in all this effort, don't you? My parents love you already, I can tell."

"I dunno about that, love. Your dad definitely gave me some funny looks over dinner."

"Oh, he just saw us from the window when we Apparated in and I've never brought any boyfriends home before so-"

"He saw us from – then _why_ did you let me kiss you?! Bloody hell… give a bloke fair warning, Hermione!

"It's not like I could stop you when you're two feet taller than me and I have my arms around your waist!"

"Oh Merlin, he's going to pull out all my teeth, isn't he?"

"No he's not, don't be silly. Besides, even if he wanted to, Mum would never let him."

"Why not? She's a dentist too, isn't she?"

"Ron, you've been making my mum laugh like a school girl all day, she thinks you're wonderful."

"I don't know…"

"Look, we've only been dating for a few months, but my parents have seen you every year at King's Cross, helping Ginny and her friends with their trunks, cheering Neville up, kissing your mum goodbye. They've read about you in my letters-"

"_What?!_ What did you tell them?"

"About the Burrow and your family, about how we were made prefects together and that you made the Quidditch team. Good things, normal things!"

"Did they write back about any of it? You know, dad's been pestering me to invite them over for dinner, d'you think they'd want to?"

"I know they would. Lets go down and ask them. We've been up here for a while and even with the bedroom door open, dad gets jittery."

"_What?! _Why didn't you tell me before? He's going to think I'm - we're – bloody hell, woman! Go, go, go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"She was gorgeous, wasn't she Ron?"

"Oh yeah, a total stunner. Didn't want to let her go, actually."

"Suppose I can hardly blame you. If I could have gotten my hands on her, I would've, but your mum kept me busy."

"Mum loves when you come around. We've all noticed that she drags you into the kitchen to help most nights, always you! It's just for the chat, I think. Still, she should have let you hold Victoire."

"It's alright, I haven't got much experience with babies. I wish I had brothers for that sort of thing."

"You will some day."

"Will I?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, if you want."

"I think I might, actually…"

"If only I could believe you wanted them for more than just nieces and nephews!"

"Very calculating of me, isn't it? Can you imagine what the Burrow will look like when all of you have children? Your mum will be in her element!"

"Well, Bill's made to be a dad obviously. I doubt he'll stop at one. But Charlie… Charlie's never brought a girl home. Never even mentioned a girl to me before."

"That's not fair. He's such a sweetheart. He should have half a dozen kids crawling all over him."

"I reckon he will, they just won't be his own kids at this rate."

"I'd trust him with any child of mine."

"And how many of those will there be, 'Mione?"

"Oh, you know… maybe three or four?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted four. Seven is too many, I think. But four... well, I'd be able to keep tabs on them all and make sure they're happy then. I wouldn't want my kids feeling left out."

"Ron? Did you ever think, back in first year, that eight years on we'd be sitting here in my miniscule flat, blushing like idiots and talking about the future?"

"I don't think I did any thinking in first year. At least, not before Hallowe'en."

"I still have the first letter you ever sent me. You posted it over the summer holidays that year. Used about two dozen stamps, remember?"

"I wasn't sure it'd get there otherwise. Didn't want your parents to panic at the sight of errol. But hang on, _why_ the bloody hell did you keep it? It must've been full of rubbish about daft things like the weather, I was never good at writing letters!"

"Well, it was rather, but a twelve-year-old boy taking the time to write is quite a feat in itself. You wrote love at the end and then crossed it out."

"Oh Merlin, kill me now. That wasn't – it's not that I – look, the only other people I wrote to then were my Aunt Muriel and Charlie! Mum made all of us write that sort of thing when we signed off! I didn't – it wasn't –"

"Ron, I'm just teasing. Come on, you can't hide behind that cushion forever."

"Why would you bring that up, Hermione? Can't you spare a thought for a bloke's dignity?"

"I didn't tell anyone else! Although I was thinking about getting the letter framed. For the living room wall. Right by the Floo powder, what d'you think?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, darling!"

"At least now we know you're going to be a great mum no matter how many kids you have."

"How do we know that?"

"Only because you've already figured out how to embarrass a person for something they can barely remember doing! Is that what mum's been teaching you in the kitchen?"

"Ron Weasley, if I wanted to embarrass you, I'd just tell Harry what happened on our first Hogsmeade trip."

"No, no! I surrender!"


	4. Chapter 4

"How're we going to tell them?"

"I don't know. Mum'll probably guess before we step out of the grate, her eyes always flicker to your hands these days, just in case!"

"Do they really? Gosh, I never noticed. Well, it's almost November, I can wear gloves when we go over."

"We need something clever, since everyone's going to be there."

"How did Bill tell your parents?"

"He's the only one who didn't break the news in front of everyone, actually. Think he expected mum would go spare, so he thought it better to take them out for a nice dinner and wait until they were tipsy before letting Fleur say a word."

"Hm. I don't think there's any point to us telling your parents separately though, since they're well aware that we've been going out for three years now. Besides, we'd still have to tell everyone else… Percy's declaration was a bit dramatic, wasn't it?"

"A bit dramatic? A _bit?_ Have you forgotten that he went on for forty minutes about the colour of her _hair_? Andwe weren't allowed to eat a thing until he finished! It was torture, Hermione. Don't expect me to write an ode to our engagement like that, I wouldn't be able to get through the first two lines!"

"Okay, okay! I don't think I'd be able to listen to that sort of thing anyway. I mean, I'm sure Percy was sincere, but it was a bit much to let all the food go cold."

"Don't remind me. The Yorkshire puddings practically _deflated_. Such a waste. George did a much better job of it."

"You're right. He didn't let go of Angelina's hand the whole evening. I'm so glad she makes him happy. For a while there, I never thought we'd see him smile properly again."

"I know, that first year was horrible. I don't even want to think about what might've happened if he didn't have her. I wish Fred were here. He'd probably tease me about taking so long to work up the nerve…"

"We'll tell him too. We'll go to the grave in the morning, before we speak to anyone else. He'll be the first to know."

"Okay. Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks love."

"Do you remember Harry's attempt to tell everyone?"

"Of course, it was only last Christmas, Hermione! Why he thought it would be a good idea to use mugglespeak, I'll never know. I still don't understand what a tax is. Or how it breaks."

"It's plural; taxes. The money that's taken from your wages to keep the government and the country going. Harry was trying to make a joke about how married couples have to pay less taxes, as if that was why he proposed."

"That's ridiculous! If the Ministry tried to take our hard-earned money when everyone knows it has the biggest vault in Gringotts, there'd be war, I'm telling you."

"Well, the Muggle government doesn't have that luxury, so just be glad you're a wizard! Poor Harry, I think he was a bit worried about what the five of you would say and made a hames of the thing as a result."

"He was right to be nervous, Bill and Charlie both pulled him aside that night to, erm, _have words_. I'm bloody grateful you've no brothers!"

"Oh gosh, do you think they'll want to have words with me too? To make me swear not to break your little hear- argh! No, please Ron, no tickling!"

"Serves you right! Although I wouldn't be surprised if Perce does talk to you in private, to check that you're in control of your faculties and know what you're doing. Stupid git."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm so excited, Ron! My hand feels different. I've never worn a ring on this finger before. Look how sparkly it is!"

"Are you sure you like it? I could've gotten diamonds – I still could, if you want – but I thought that since I fell in love with you in the Gryffindor common room and all my earliest memories of you are feature a lot of red and gold, that rubies would be better... Oh Merlin, d'you think people will say it's cheap of me? Hermione, honestly, I can change it-"

"Ronald Weasley, you are never getting this off my finger. I don't care what anyone else says! I cannot imagine a more perfect ring. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too. I think we should just tell them that. And then ask them if they're free on the summer solstice next year, to help us make it official… unless you think that's too soon?"

"No, that's brilliant. That way we'll have something to celebrate in every season! But you know I'd marry you tonight if you wanted, don't you?"

"You say that now, but Mum would kill us if we dared!"

"Good point. Next June it is, then. I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, it's that time of the month again – are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. I never thought I'd get good at this, to be honest."

"You're doing brilliantly, Ron! I love that we do this together."

"Ginny never let Harry in on any of this, she just ran to mum every time. Seems a bit silly to me, if the whole point is you're supposed to be a team."

"Now, I've divided this month's bills and invoices into two bundles, one for honeymoon expenses and one for wedding plans."

"That whole pile is for the wedding? We've only been at this for six weeks! How are there so many receipts?!"

"Well, I had to book musicians and caterers early, because Midsummer is a busy date for events, you know. And I bought Ginny's robes and shoes the last time we were in Diagon Alley together."

"Blimey, at this rate the wedding fund will be tapped out in no time!"

"We'll manage, I've been very economical about it all – Wait… what do you mean, 'the wedding fund'?"

"Well I've been saving, haven't I? Dad always said that you shouldn't start a family if you can't afford to do right by them."

"'Do right'…? Ron, I think he might just've been trying to tell you not to get anyone pregnant! In any case, didn't your parents elope?"

"Yeah, but mum was the mastermind behind that idea. Poor dad didn't realise what she intended until they were walking past a chapel and she steered him inside. _And_ they had to live with Aunt Muriel for a year until they could afford their own place, so I definitely wasn't about to let that happen to us!"

"I have to say, I'm glad about that part. Your Aunt Muriel is a bit _intense_, isn't she? So how much have you saved up, then?"

"About three thousand Galleons, by now."

"WHAT?!"

"Maybe a tiny bit more. Don't – don't find this creepy, okay? But I've been saving since that first date."

"You've been… three _thousand_? That's about fifteen thousand Muggle pounds! Ron Weasley you – you dark horse! I can't believe it!"

"It's true, honestly! I can show you. I made it a joint vault, so there's a key for you too, but it's back at the burrow."

"Three thousand Galleons, Ron! We'll never spend all that on the wedding."

"Well, I was thinking it could be our regular savings account after that, starting with whatever is left over."

"Aren't you worried I'm going to run away with all your gold?"

"Nah, you're too Gryffindor for that."

"You – I just – _three thousand_ – I never… I can't let you pay for the whole thing, Ron, it's not fair!"

"I'm not paying for everything. Your parents made me promise to let them pay for your dress robes. I tried to convince them, but they –"

"You've talked to my parents about this? When?"

"Before I proposed. Don't be angry, I didn't ask permission! I know you're your own woman and all that. But… I wanted to make sure they didn't have any reservations, I suppose. They were really nice about it. Good at keeping a secret, too."

"So when we went over to tell them, they already knew?"

"Well, they didn't know when it would be, but they knew it was coming."

"Gosh… You've put so much thought into everything, Ron!"

"I don't understand why you're so surprised. If I'm going to marry you, I'm going to do it properly, aren't I?"

"I just – I just –"

"Oh Hermione, don't cry. Please don't cry. This is supposed to be a good thing."

"It IS a good thing!"

"Then why are you bawling?!"

"Because you're so good to me and I don't deserve you!"

"Course you do, love. But you can't cry every time I take care of you or you'll never stop. Come on, I'll get you a cup of tea and we can do the bills later."


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you been winding Harry up again?"

"I never wind Harry up! … Alright, maybe just a bit at lunch."

"Well I saw him ten minutes ago and he seems to think that you're going to rally your brothers to kill him the next time he and Ginny step foot in the Burrow for Sunday dinner."

"So imaginative, that one."

"Ron, are you saying you _didn't_ lead him to believe that he'd get exactly the same treatment as a garden gnome?"

"Look, he took it into his head to start going on about his honeymoon and how he could use another couple of weeks like that again after the assignment we were sent on last month. A bloke can object to hearing that sort of thing about his sister, can't he? Besides, Harry does a great 'deer in the wandlight' expression!"

"Stop laughing, you know Bill terrifies him. If Bill so much as reaches for the roast potatoes at dinner next week, Harry will probably jump out of his skin and put him in a full body bind, just in case! And it will be all your fault!"

"That would be bloody brilliant, Hermione! I wonder who would throttle him first, mum of Fleur?!"

"Ron, you have to tell him you were joking."

"S'alright, Ginny will tell him."

"He should hear it from you."

"Hang on, d'you remember what he did when we started dating? Going on about curfews and how you were the Little Sister He Never Had and all that codswallop. You're older than he is, for Merlin's sake! So all I'm saying is, turnaround's fair play."

"He did that for a week. You've been winding him up for six years!"

"Come on, love, I'm just having some fun. You should join in! Tell Ginny tomorrow about how I came home in such a rage that I smashed plates and wouldn't say anything all night, except for mutter 'kill, kill…' in my sleep, or something!"

"That doesn't sound as far-fetched as you might think, _darling_."

"Will you do it?"

"Yes okay, but I don't know how much of a straight face I can manage. And if she cries, I'm confessing everything!"

"Cries? Ginny? Not bloody likely! This is going to be epic, 'Mione! Can I see it in the Pensieve after? Please? Please?"

"Only if she buys it. And after that I'm declaring a month of Potter Amnesty or they'll both lose their minds!"

"After Sunday dinner, you mean?"

"The second your feet hit the Floo, alright?"

"Deal! Oh Hermione, you're the best fiancée in the world! I can't wait to see their faces!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ron, where are we? Why do I smell… is it seaweed? Or mussels?"

"Hang on, don't get your robes in a twist! Now, I'm going to uncover your eyes in a minute, Hermione, but first you have to promise me that I won't lose any limbs if you don't like what you see. D'you swear?"

"Oh darling, I'd never dismember you! That'd be far too messy. Why on earth do you think I'd want to, anyway?"

"I may have, erm… made an executive decision."

"An 'executive decision'? What is that supposed to mean? Please don't tell me it's code for doing something _so incredibly stupid_ that you couldn't even work up the nerve to run it past me first?"

"Don't be angry, love–"

"Ronald Weasley, _what did you do?"_

"I bought us a house… tada!"

"You – you – oh merciful mother of Merlin, did you spend the rest of our savings on _that?"_

"Hermione, now just give it a chance. I haven't had time to fix up the outside yet, but Harry and I have spent all week on the rooms inside and-"

"You told _Harry_ you bought us a house before you told me?!"

"I just needed his help to get the floors down before I showed you. I really think you'll like it, love! Please, just don't make a decision until you take a look first?"

"It's a bit late for me to 'make a decision' if you've already bought it!"

"Come on, look at how great the view is! There's a meadow round the back that leads down to our own stretch of beach and there isn't another house for miles, so we can use magic as much as we want. Just wait until you see the kitchen, I painted it white and yellow and I found a really sturdy breakfast table that's made out of driftwood…"

"Alright, alright, I'll look inside."

"Brilliant!"

"Argh, Ron! What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it a tradition? A Muggle good luck thing?"

"Are you going to carry me over the threshold?"

"Well I'm bloody trying to but you keep squirming!"

"Oh, this really wasn't the surprise I was expecting… go on then, show me my kitchen!"

"Our kitchen. Now can you just push the handle with your foot – right, here's the front hall. I put in a new staircase and new flooring everywhere. The paint on the walls was already there, but we can still change it if you want to. There's a study in there for you, but there's only shelves at the moment. And to your left is the living room. The kitchen is straight ahead."

"You put pictures in."

"Well, yeah. You always liked my mum's wall of photos, so I thought we could have one too. Nice to see smiling faces when you walk in the door and all that! Everybody pitched in and sent some. There's even one of Victoire, somewhere… there!"

"Can I look upstairs?"

"You can look anywhere you like, love!"

"Which room is ours?"

"The double doors, here. I went for a navy carpet. Harry said it looks sort of nautical, but honestly I think I chose it because somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered mum always saying that dark carpets last longer when you have children. There's no bed yet or anything, I thought you'd want to choose that…"

"Did you put in the floor to ceiling windows, Ron?"

"Erm, yes. I thought it'd be nice to see the sea. And there are curtains! D'you think it's a bit too exposed?"

"No, I – damn it, Ron! I was all set to show you what an impulsive idiot you've been but – but… You did it. You found the perfect house."

"Well, we've been searching for months and I knew it was getting to you…"

"You did an amazing job. Honestly, I am really impressed."

"Really? You're not going to hex me when I turn around?"

"No, I promise! After all, if I was going to hex you, you'd be facing me with a wand in your hand. But Ron, we really need to do something about outside. The walls look awful!"

"I know, I've ordered the insulation paint and mum's making flower boxes for the windows. It'll be ready really soon, we can move in right after the wedding."

"Your mum's in on this as well? Is there_ anyone_ who didn't find out before me?"

"Well, Charlie's not been home in a while..."

"Ron!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione, are you in?"

"Wait, wait! Close your eyes! I'll be there in a second."

"Er, alright. What're you doing?"

"Okay, you can look now. Sorry about that. I had my robes laid out on the bed and I didn't want you to see."

"More bad luck, is it? I reckon there are too many daft rules in this wedding business."

"I'm not taking any chances! Besides, just think about how surprised you'll be in the morning."

"I don't _want_ any surprises 'Mione, Bill's wedding had surprises and look how that turned out! I just want to get married."

"I know. I won't keep you waiting, Ron. I promise. Did you come over for a special reason?"

"Not really. Just thought that since Harry and mum are planning to physically restrain me to keep me from seeing you in the morning, I'd pop over now and say goodnight… Silly really, isn't it? I go away on assignments all the time, why am I so bothered about not seeing you for another twelve hours?"

"I know what you mean though, I don't like it either. Are you – well, are you nervous?"

"Depends what you mean. Am I nervous about whether my mother will be in hysterics? Yes. Am I nervous about whether I'll drop the ring before I get it onto your finger? Yes. Am I nervous about whether George is going to sabotage the first dance? Hell yes! But if you're asking whether I'm nervous about you and me? Not at all."

"Oh good! Because I'm nervous that I won't be able to focus on a single thing when you're standing next to me, smelling as good as you do, with your hand in holding distance."

"I sat beside you in classes for six years and you never seemed distracted then! You'll be fine. Listen, Harry's going to notice that I'm gone soon and haul me back, so I only have a couple of minutes. Come here."

"Mm, this time tomorrow we'll be at the Burrow, in dress robes, twirling on a dance floor, _married_."

"Married… If I don't let you go now, I won't go home at all tonight. See you in the morning?"

"I'll be the girl in the gold dress robes."

"I'll be the happiest bloke in the room."

"Sweet dreams, Ron."

"You too, love."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi."

"Hello gorgeous."

"I got your note."

"It's manic in there, isn't it?"

"Yes! When I left, your mum and mine were sitting next to each other, crying into the tablecloth and Seamus was trying to convince everyone to Rock the Boat."

"He conjured a _boat_?! Glad I escaped that, then! Are you alright? I feel like I haven't seen you all evening."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure I got to talk to all our guests before they left. There are still at least seventy people in there and they all seem determined to stay up to see the sunrise!"

"C'mere, sit with me. Mmm, you are so perfect."

"Why, because I chatted with your Aunt Muriel?!"

"Because you've put up with me for all these years and today you stood up there beside me and promised to put up with me for another century."

"Hey, I promised a lot more than that! I'm going to love you for as long as I _breathe_, Ron. You know well that I won't be pushed into anything I don't want. So you'd better believe me when I say that I want you. Forever."

"I love when you say things like that. You always know what to say and I can never get the words right. It's like you're the answer to every thought I have. You fix everything just by being there. I know that doesn't make much sense, but-"

"It makes perfect sense."

"Right. Well… good. Still hasn't quite sunk in that the term 'husband' applies to me though. I don't feel grown up enough."

"Me neither, I think we'll still feel seventeen when we're seventy! I want you to meet everyone you've ever met all over again, just so I can hear you introduce me as your wife."

"And you are the loveliest wife I've ever married, no competition."

"I'm the _only_ wife you've ever married. And good thing too, I don't think the world could handle more than one Mrs. Ron Weasley!"

"Say that again."

"What? Mrs. Ron Weasley?"

"Yes. It sounds… great."

"Mrs. Ron Weasley. My name is Hermione Weasley. Mmm, it has a ring to it, don't you think?"

"Two rings, actually! Come on then, Mrs. Weasley, I want to dance with you again and make everyone jealous of how happy I am."

"Anything for you, Mr. Weasley."

"There might be cake left too, if Ginny hasn't demolished it."

"I hope the rest of our lives are like this, Ron. Being safe with family and friends and dancing in your arms and laughing and eating cake."

"I'll make sure of it, love. I'll make sure."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello husband…"

"Hello wife!"

"Hello _husband_."

"Hermione, you already said that."

"I like saying it. I like reading it, too – look what came in the post today!"

"It's… it's a subscription renewal letter? From the Daily Prophet. What's wrong? Do you want me to cancel –"

"No! Look, look! At the front!"

"What?"

"It says Mr. and Mrs. Ron and Hermione Weasley!"

"And you're this ecstatic because you're a Weasley now?"

"Yes! And it says 'Ron and Hermione' like our names are _meant_ to go together!"

"Did someone put something in your tea this morning? You're bouncing."

"You made the tea, so you tell me!"

"I can't believe that you can keep calm in front of a dark lord, but you fall about the place giggling when you're faced with a husband. I suppose I should be glad you didn't laugh during the ceremony."

"But Voldemort wasn't entertaining at all, whereas you are so very funny, Ron! Now, what shall we do today? I want to buy something so that I can sign my name!"

"Do we need to buy anything? The down payment on the house wiped us out, we need to take it easy."

"We've been back from Japan for a week now and we still don't have a proper bed. Transfigured sofa cushions will only last so long…"

"Alright then, lets buy a bed."

"If you're going to be that put out about it, you needn't bother using it!"

"So one minute I'm husband of the month and now I'm sleeping on the couch? That can't be fair!"

"All's fair in love and marriage."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"You can redeem yourself by going with me to look for beds in London…"

"And if I go, I'm allowed to sleep in whichever one we buy?"

"… in Muggle London."

"Awh 'Mione, no! I stick out like a sore thumb. What's wrong with a magical bed?"

"Besides the fact that beds aren't _supposed_ to be magic? I don't want a bed that starts rocking if you don't fall asleep in five minutes, or tries to make me porridge in the morning!"

"But you like porridge!"

"Only when I know where the ingredients come from. What if we ate it and it turned back into goose feathers as soon as it hit our stomachs?!"

"What do Muggle beds do, then?"

"They support your back, which is far more sensible than cooking."

"Is that it?!"

"Well, there are novelty beds too, but those are mostly for children. Beds shaped like cars –"

"Dad would_ love _one of those!"

"– or water beds, that kind of thing."

"Water beds? You mean, made from _actual _water?"

"Yes, but nobody really buys them. They're not very practical, are they?"

"But Hermione, we live by the _sea_! It would perfect!"

"I don't know how much, erm… _energy_… it would stand up to."

"They wouldn't make it if they thought it was going to burst, surely? Come on! Have you got your cloak? I mean, your coat? Let's go!"

"_Now_ who's bouncing, Ron?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ron, we have a dilemma. A newly married couple dilemma."

"What is it?"

"Well, Christmas is coming up and of course we don't want to offend anyone, but we need to decide which family we're going to for Christmas dinner."

"That's not a dilemma."

"Yes it is –"

"No it's not. Yours. We're going to yours."

"But – are you sure?"

"Positive. Ginny, Percy, Charlie and Bill have already said they'll be at the Burrow this year. It's not like we've been neglecting mum and dad, we spent a huge chunk of the summer there. It's definitely your parents' turn."

"Gosh. Well, that's great! Couples are supposed to fight awfully about this sort of thing, normally."

"Really? So I'm depriving you of a proper spat? Are you disappointed? Did you have some sharp retorts at the ready?"

"Don't I always?! But, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Definitely. In fact, you should ask them if they want to come here for the week. They might like not having to do all the work, for a change."

"That's a brilliant idea! After all, I have the decorations ready and the guestroom is finished now. I'll put ordering a turkey on my to do list and you can put finding a tree on yours. I must ask your mum how she makes her cranberry sauce, too…"

"Hermione? D'you think it might be better to wait until after Hallowe'en to start planning Christmas?"

"Well, maybe for the tree. But we really should have a plan, Ron. We need to combine our Christmas card lists too – oh, and actually buy cards! I think I'd better start another list for that. Presents as well, there'll be a lot of those to coordinate..."

"Blimey Hermione, take it easy! You've got to be the most organized woman in the country."

"I can't help it! You know I like to –"

"Be prepared, I know. It's not a bad thing, I like it! I like that no matter what happens, you're ready to dive in and come up with a plan. I can barely manage to find the perfect thing to give you at Christmas time, while you're out finding gifts for everyone we've ever known!"

"Don't put yourself down, Ron. You always come up with the most thoughtful presents."

"That's because as soon as September 19th goes by, I'm wracking my brain for ideas!"

"I know you're implying that it takes months for you to get it right, but I think the most important part of that is how you're willing to _spend_ months getting it right."

"Hmm."

"I'm excited about Christmas now! We must make a wreath for the door too, I'll put that on the list…"

"George and Angelina are going away again this year."

"Oh. Well, I can't say I'd want to be away from family for the holidays, but I can understand why they prefer to."

"I suppose if you're snorkeling in Tahiti, it feels so surreal that you _could_ forget what day it is."

"I hope they're both okay. I know they're looking a lot better these days, but they're still very quiet when they're at the Burrow."

"They smile at each other the whole time though."

"Yes, that's a good sign – Wine!"

"Er, what?"

"We'll need to get wine in for Christmas, I'll just write it here... Mum and dad love red wine."

"Hermione, put the list down."

"But why?"

"Because we'll have loads of time to make lists later. Let's pop round and invite your parents now, yeah?"

"Oh. Well, alright. But you should probably prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"Mum's likely to start making a list too."

"Bloody hell..."


	12. Chapter 12

"I packed extra socks just in case. And there's a tin of fudge too and some oranges. I put in a fresh shirt for each day and – Do you think four sets of robes will be enough?"

"That's plenty Hermione, honestly. I'm only going for a week."

"You say that now, but what happened the last time you went to Russia?"

"That was a fluke! Besides it's not Russia this time, it's Mongolia. We know exactly where our target is and we'll be in and out in no time, so long as we can catch him in the act –"

"Don't try to tell me it's going to be easy, because it never is. Why they send you two after the biggest nutters on the Wanted list is beyond me, surely you should have a whole team with you?"

"Too obvious. Better to try and blend in until we're ready for an arrest. But backup is only a portkey away, you know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I'll be fine."

"Hm."

"Hey, look at me... I'm going to work and then I'm coming back, just like I always do, alright? You don't have to worry."

"I can't help it. Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise."

"And keep an eye on Harry? The rest of the world might think he's invincible, but…"

"I know, love. I will."

"Do you have that book of first aid spells I got you?"

"It was the first thing I packed."

"You're going to be fine."

"I know."

"You've trained for this."

"I have. A lot."

"And it's not like you haven't done this before."

"I've done this loads of times."

"And you and Harry will look out for each other."

"We always do."

"And you'll be home by next weekend."

"I will."

"And you'll wake me when you're leaving, to say goodbye?"

"But I hate waking you up. Can't we just say goodnight and goodbye at the same time?"

"I need to see you go, all in one piece. Otherwise you could've been abducted out of the bed for all I know."

"Not bloody likely with all the wards you put on this place!"

"I'm going to miss you, Ron."

"I'd be worried if you didn't! Leave the bag there; you won't fit any more in."

"Do you want me to disillusion it now or later?"

"Later. Come and sit with me for a while."

"Okay… I don't know how you can be this warm in the middle of January."

"I'm always warm, Hermione. Why d'you think I go off to your parents' back garden every half hour when we go over?"

"Hmm, it's the central heating. Even I think they put it up too high."

"You'll make sure you renew the heating charms here while I'm gone though, won't you?"

"Of course."

"And you'll stop working long enough to eat properly?"

"I promise."

"And you'll still go over to the Burrow for dinner tomorrow?"

"I always do."

"And you'll be home next Sunday, when I get back?"

"I'll be right in front of the fire."

"And it's only a week."

"Only a week."

"I'm going to miss you too, Hermione."


	13. Chapter 13

"How are you feeling now?"

"I feel a lot better, Ron. Honestly, I don't think these tests are necessary, it's probably just a twenty-four hour bug."

"You've been out of sorts all week! I'm not taking any risks."

"I know, but what if that Healer thinks I'm wasting his time?"

"Don't be daft, didn't you see his face when he saw your name? He's thrilled to be the one treating you."

"You can't treat a non-existent flu, Ronald."

"It's not non-existent until they tell me it's not. D'you think I'm going to go undercover for six weeks without knowing you're alright? I'm not that bad!"

"No, you're not. You're wonderful and I won't be able to sleep a wink without you."

"I'm going to miss you too love, nothing like camping out with Harry for over a month to make me appreciate living with you…"

"Mmm… mm, Ron the blinds are open! Someone might see-"

"Hermione, I'm allowed to kiss my wife in public – that's one of the best parts about being married!"

"If I thought you were going to draw the line at kissing me, I'd still be sitting upright, darling."

"Yes, well…"

"Besides, if I am sick, I don't want you to come down with whatever it is too."

"Not a chance love – with a family my size, we've probably all had it already and become immune…"

"Well, we're not going to know if I'm contagious or not if the Healer never comes back… Do you think it's something serious?"

"No. No, it couldn't be. I brought you in straight away. They're probably just swamped with people today… Maybe I'd better go and check."

"Oh, would you? I just hate waiting!"

"Sit tight, I'll be right back."

"Ron? Ron, what's wrong? What did he say? Tell me, for Merlin's sake, you're making me nervous!"

"Not contagious. _Definitely_ not contagious."

"I have something? Wh-what is it? I don't have to stay here, do I? They can just give me a draught of something…?"

"No. You can't take anything."

"What? Ron – are you saying there's no _cure_?"

"No cure. You just have to let it run its course and hope for the best."

"Run its course? So I'm going to feel worse than this?"

"Probably. Very probably. Although he said it might ease up during the Second Trimester if you're lucky."

"The Second…? Ron, does this course happen to run for nine months?"

"Yes. But you've only got seven left to go."

"Oh. Oh, Ron! I can't believe it! Are they sure?"

"Positive. And y'know, just this morning, I woke up thinking my life couldn't get any better… but this, Hermione! This is the best news I can imagine getting!"

"I love you. Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too. So much."

"Just think. A baby. With gorgeous red hair –"

"–_curly_ red hair–"

"–and beautiful blue eyes…"

"You know what this means, don't you? If he has your brilliant mind and my rugged good looks, the next generation of witches won't stand a chance!"

"Or she. It could be a crowd of teenage wizards knocking down our front door… Ron? Ron, you're turning purple!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermione? Why are you lying on the floor?"

"Because my back hurts and he keeps kicking me and I want an omelet but we have no eggs left and every time I sit down, I look huge!"

"We have no eggs left? We had six when I went to work this morning!"

"That's what you're worried about?! That I'm eating too much?"

"No, I –"

"For your information, two of the eggs were cracked so I didn't risk using them."

"That's not what I –"

"What is it then? Are you horrified by how huge I'm getting? You can tell me, I already know."

"Hermione –"

"I still have another three months to go and I'm only going to get bigger!"

"Hermione, stop! What are you? Five foot five?"

"Five foot, four inches."

"Right. And I'm six foot three. So never, in a million years, will you ever seem huge to me."

"You never lift me up with one arm for a kiss anymore."

"That's because I don't want to squash our bump, not because I can't do it."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it –"

"It's alright, love. Do you want me to make omelets for dinner, then?"

"No. I've already put a chicken pie together, it just needs to be cooked for thirty minutes… What? Why are you grinning?"

"No reason, just that I love how you can have a meltdown and still have dinner prepared! What will we do for the half hour while it cooks?"

"Well… My back really hurts."

"Is that a hint that you'd like me to give you a massage for a bit?"

"Yes please!"

"Come on then."

"Okay."

"I can't rub your back if you're lying on it, Hermione."

"I know, it's just…"

"What?"

"I can't get up."

"You can't –!"

"Ron! Stop laughing and help me!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Ron? Could you bring the baby name book out when you're coming, please?"

"Will do love, just a sec."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'm hoping will happen, I've read it cover to cover five times already and nothing has jumped out. Sit with me for a while?"

"I will in just a minute. And don't worry, we'll know her name as soon as we set eyes on her."

"Or him."

"Or him. Blimey, I can't believe you're due this week! It feels like you've been pregnant forever–"

"Excuse me?!"

"You know what I mean, love! Just think, if she's not late-"

"- or he-"

"I have a feeling. She's definitely a she."

"A feeling?!"

"Well, I had a feeling about proposing. And about this house, I knew we could tidy it up and make it home. And even about this pregnancy!"

"Alright, alright. But I'm going to tell him when he turns eleven that you thought he was a girl."

"You're mental, you know that? You're going to turn all my children against me and_ enjoy _doing it!"

"Who me? Never."

"You haven't been able to look innocent since first year, love. Are you alright?"

"Ohh! I mean, yes - this couch is just a bit uncomfortable when you're a whale. Stop running around, I'm getting tired just watching you!"

"A whale would be flattered to be as petite as you, love. Now, give me one more second and I'll be right there."

"Hmm, nice save! Ron… what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready. I've left instructions for Neville on the kitchen table, about where the cat food is and where to put any post. And I've got the overnight bags by the fireplace and the camera is there too. Merlin – I can't remember where I put the floo powder-"

"I put it in the jar on the mantelpiece this morning."

"Good. Great. Okay, what about the crib? Will they have one there or should I bring ours?"

"Ron? I love that you're being so helpful, but you've been rushing around all day. You're making me jealous – I haven't moved that fast in months! Stop worrying, please? Just come and pick a baby name."

"I can't help it, I don't want to do anything wrong when the time comes-"

"You _won't_. We're ready for this. Now. How about Jeremy?"

"No, there was a Ravenclaw Chaser named Jeremy, used to drive me barmy… What do you make of Delilah?"

"Delilah Weasley? It sounds too complicated when you put the names together, don't you think? Jasper?"

"No – too Slytherinish. Do I have to start worrying about a tall dark stranger in your past whose name began with 'J' now?"

"Don't be silly, I'm just on that chapter. Oh!"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"N-Nothing, my foot just started to go to sleep, I think. I might just walk, for a bit."

"Here, let me help, love. I'm starting to think the rest of you should be asleep too - you look a bit tired and it's getting late."

"No, I'm fine-"

"-but if you just-"

"Ron, to tell you the truth, I'm… I'm a bit nervous about Saturday. Do you think we could do a practice run now? Just to make sure we know what we're doing?"

"What – floo to Mungo's right now?"

"Yes, because I don't think I'll be able to sleep otherwise… but, not if you think it's a bad idea."

"No, no! It's not a bad idea love, whatever makes you happy. Come on then, it'll work perfectly and we'll be back in five minutes."

"What about the bags, Ron?"

"The bags?"

"If you were practicing Quidditch, would you leave without the broomsticks?"

"Alright, alright, leave it to you to be realistic! Now, I have everything, so just hold onto me and-"

"-See? It worked! Hermione? Hermione love, where are you going…?"

"I just want to talk to the nurse for a second… Excuse me? Hi there, I'm Hermione Weasley. I'm in labour at the moment, my contractions are five minutes apart and I'm with Healer Lawton. May I be admitted, please?"

"What? _What?!_ Love, are you-? Are we-? Now? NOW?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Careful! Oh, Ron, please be careful!"

"I've got her, don't worry."

"I wish you wouldn't hold her with one hand!"

"She's hardly big enough to fit in both, love. Now are you going to fill this plasbic bath thing or not? Rosie's getting goosebumps!"

"_Plastic_, Ron. And hang on, the book says to check the temperature with my elbow first."

"… Well? How does it feel?"

"I don't know! It's warm, but I'm not sure if it should be warmer – or maybe cooler? I – I think it's alright, but…You try it too."

"I have a handful of baby, Hermione. I think we should just start bathing her now, don't you?"

"Okay, gently though! Don't let go of her head!"

"I won't! I haven't all week, Hermione. I _am_ able to mind a baby."

"I know, I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous."

"It's alright. Look, she likes it! Do you like your bath, Rosie-posie? Do you like splashing your mummy?"

"Ron, you don't have to join in! Oh for Merlin's sake, I'm soaked now."

"It's barely a drop! Here, put the shampoo in."

"This isn't the right bottle, her scalp is too delicate for this! I bought special shampoo for babies, free from sulfates and that sort of thing. Where did you put it?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Rosie, did you hide the fancy shampoo? Oh, would you look at those eyes? I swear, she understands _everything_."

"She is very attentive for a baby. Aren't you, sweetheart? You're the cleverest little girl in the world! I just love her fluffy hair, and her little toes…"

"We make a pretty perfect baby, you know."

"I know. Already, I can't imagine not having her here… Ron? Do you think she'll have freckles, like you?"

"She can have anything of mine, except my ears! Y'know, mum is really thrilled that she's got the red hair and blue eyes. I mean, with Fred, James and Al's black hair and Victoire's strawberry blonde, it's not as easy to spot a Weasley any more."

"Speaking of your mum, she's coming over in the morning."

"Is she? And… is that alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Ginny warned me that she got a bit intense when James was born. Al too. Wanted to help with everything."

"Oh. I suppose she has been a bit hands on, but I'm used to that, Ron! Don't you remember when she took it upon herself to teach me baking charms?"

"That was _brilliant_."

"For you, maybe, getting to eat all those caramel slices. I was the one who spent two weeks covered in flour! But even though she put me through my paces, it was sort of fun."

"Here, give me the wash cloth before Rosie's fingers turn to raisins. And how do you mean, 'fun'?"

"Well, when we go to the Burrow on Sundays, everyone is there, shouting and laughing. It's great, but I don't always get to catch up with her properly. It's not like with mine, where I can just phone her up and chat every night, if I want to. I like getting a chance to get to know your mum better."

"Right."

"I'm being serious, Ron! Besides, I'd be mad not to make use of all her experience. Having seven children has taught her almost everything – she has so many stories!"

"Bloody hell, what's she been telling you?"

"Well, about the time she confused the pancake batter with the milk and gave you a bottle of it to drink, for one thing! And how you used to take all your clothes off in company when you turned two –"

"No, Hermione! Please! No stories about me! Come on, d'you promise?"

"I won't ask, but I can't guarantee she won't tell. Now,I've got the towel and the baby oil ready to go, is she clean?"

"Squeaky. Look at her, she's as bad as you for falling asleep in the bath!"

"Oh, I'd absolutely love a bath right now, too."

"Really? Why didn't you say so? Go on, I'll stay here and entertain the queen bee."

"Are you sure? I'll only be half an hour."

"Take as long as you want, but don't forget to stick your elbow in, first!"

"Yes, yes, very funny."

"And don't go using shampoo with sulfoids in it, you're scalp is _delicate!_"

"Hilarious."

"If you need help applying baby oil, I'm always available!"

"You should be so lucky…"


	17. Chapter 17

"Ron, I cannot _believe_ what I just – give Rose to me. Give her to me right now."

"Hermione, I didn't think you were awake, I – Rosie couldn't sleep –"

"Ronald Weasley, _give me my baby_."

"Alright! Look, she's fine. She liked it, she-"

"She's three months old! And you're out there twenty feet in the air with _my baby_ in one hand – ONE HAND! – and only barely steering with the other! You could've crashed! She could've fallen! What if she smashed her head on the rocks or you didn't pull up in time and landed in the water? She could have PNEUMONIA!"

"Shh! Don't undo all my hard work, love! She only fell asleep five minutes ago."

"Put that broom away before I burn it. I didn't fight Voldemort for seven years so that you could turn around and risk my child's neck by doing ridiculous juggling stunts in the pitch dark!"

"I did not juggle! I was barely going ten miles an hour! And it worked, didn't it? You had to rock her for two hours yesterday to get her into the basket!"

"So now I'm a bad mother who can't even get her own baby to sleep?! I'll have you know, Ronald Weasley, that every parenting book in Flourish and Blotts says that's the best soothing technique!"

"No, that's not what I meant, you're a brilliant mother and she looked very soothed. Come on, let me get you a cup of tea, I really didn't mean to give you a fright."

"At least you remembered to put her socks on, she could have frozen out there!"

"It's the middle of July, love. Besides, you needn't worry so much because you've seen me fly in Quidditch. I never drop the Quaffle."

"Your daughter is NOT a Quaffle, Ron!"

"I know that, she's far more important than a Quaffle and there was no way I was going to let her fall. I used a Sticking charm."

"You did?"

"Yes, and a Heating charm! See for yourself, her hands are toasty warm."

"Well, at least you haven't completely lost your mind…"

"Let's just count this as a victory and go to bed. Give Rosie to me and I'll put her down while drink your tea. Then we can all go to sleep."

"Alright, but use two hands when you're carrying her, please!"

"I will. Look, she's smiling! Probably likes when I take her flying so much that she's dreaming about it."

"When you take her flying? When? Have you done this BEFORE? Ron? Get back here!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Anyone home?"

"Ron, you're back! Oh, I missed you!"

"Missed you too, love. And look at the size of my little Rosie! I swear she grows an inch every day, Hermione. Did I miss anything?"

"A new tooth. On the bottom row. But all that brought was sore gums and late nights, so you're probably better off!"

"A new tooth, Rosie?! Will you show me? Come on sunshine, pretend you find me funny and smile!"

"Try tickling her neck, it's her weakness. Can I get you some dinner?"

"Dinner would be brilliant. D'you know, a funny thing happened today..."

"You mean, at work? I've got a bowl of stew for you on the table. Give me your coat and sit down, go on!"

"Since when do you just happen to have a spare hot meal sitting on the kitchen table?"

"Since always. Do you want me to take it away?"

"Not a chance! It's bloody freezing out there and I don't think I've tasted food this hot all month."

"The least they could do is feed you properly while you're taking your life in your hands… You didn't get hurt at all, did you? What's that–? Let me see your neck!"

"It's a scratch, don't worry."

"I'm not very good at being an Auror's wife, am I? Go on, tell me what happened at work, if it's not going to make me panic. Do you want me to take Rosie while you eat, by the way?"

"Nah, s'alright. Well anyway, Robards came up to me this afternoon and said, out of the blue, that my part of the assignment was done and I could go home this evening. Just me. Everyone else still has six days to go, including Harry. Don't you find that strange?"

"I don't know. Maybe everyone gets to go home early once in a while?"

"Not that I've ever seen. But now I wonder if it might have something to do with you hovering around the front door tonight with an extra dinner handy, just in case?"

"I wouldn't call it hovering, I just – Oh alright, I may have pulled a few strings."

"Pulled a few strings?!"

"Nobody got hurt… But I wasn't going to let you spend your third birthday in a row Godric knows where, celebrating in a cramped tent without family or cake. You should be here."

"Bloody hell! Not that I'm not grateful. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else! Thanks."

"Any time. Besides, if you weren't here, you couldn't use your gift."

"Gift? Do I get it now?"

"I should make you wait until tomorrow, but… Okay, after you've eaten!"

"… Done."

"Did you just _inhale_ the rest of your dinner?"

"Priorities, Hermione! There are presents to open!"

"Honestly, you had more patience when we were in school! Here you go then, this one is from me and this one is from Rose."

"You wrapped it so nicely, I _almost_ feel bad… Oh, it's a – it's – another Cannons scarf? Er, it's a bit small actually, love. Am I supposed to enlarge it?"

"No silly, who do you think a scarf that small might fit?"

"It's for Rosie?"

"Look in the box again."

"These are tickets!"

"Yes. For Saturday, when the Cannons will be playing their first quarterfinal match in… how long now?"

"Over a decade!"

"So I thought you'd want to make sure that your daughter doesn't miss such an important historic event, am I right?"

"This is bloody amazing, Hermione. Did you hear that, Rosie-posie? You're going to your first proper Quidditch match!"

"Oh look, she's fallen asleep with excitement."

"Argh, Rosie! What are you doing?! You'd better not snooze on Saturday…"

"She won't have a clue what's going on, but she'll love hanging out of you all day. I'm_ really_ glad you're home."

"Me too, love. Exactly what I needed."

"I've invited everyone over for dinner tomorrow, I hope you don't mind?"

"Will there be more stew?"

"I think that can be arranged..."


	19. Chapter 19

"What are we going to do, Ron?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do, love."

"There has to be something, or we'll never get any sleep!"

"Maybe she'll grow out of it?"

"She's been at it for a whole month now. It's like clockwork – one of us puts her down in her own room at eight and she's in here beside us three minutes after we get into bed!"

"What can I say, Hermione? My girls can't get enough of me!"

"But is it normal? She's already one, surely she should be sleeping in her own room by now."

"No love, it's not normal. It's bloody amazing! Our daughter is somehow apparating herself through a heavily warded house every night just so that she can be close to us. Every SINGLE night!"

"Shh, Ron, we need to whisper so that we don't wake her."

"Oh right, sorry. But aren't you impressed? She's got magic oozing out of her skin! You know Harry's two have only shown about a dozen signs of it between them? – and I'm talking about James exploding the lid off a biscuit tin during a tantrum, here – while our little girl is doing magic nightly, at will, because she misses us!"

"Well, when you put it that way… it is very sweet, isn't it? I know I never liked being alone at night, when I was little."

"Really? Merlin, having my own room is the only reason I'm still sane! With the twins and Percy around, it was the only way I could avoid daily pranks and lectures."

"You liked having Ginny to play with, though?"

"Well, yeah, but she's different. She didn't terrorise me, for one thing… What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'?"

"You have that look in your eyes, what are you thinking?"

"Only that Rose is going to have to stop this sometime – preferably before she turns sixteen – and that she might be happier to stay in her own room if she wasn't alone?"

"You want us to take turns sleeping in there? That bed is tiny, I'd never fit!"

"Honestly Ron, I didn't mean one of us!"

"Oh… Ohh! So you want to make babies with me, huh?"

"Not if you wiggle your eyebrows like that, I don't!"

"You know you love them…"

"I do, I love every silly bit of you and – shh!"

"… that was close. I don't fancy getting the broom out at this hour of the night!"

"She looks so peaceful, doesn't she?"

"She's an angel. How did we get so lucky, 'Mione?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure the next one will be wild enough to compensate!"

"I never really thought about having daughters, you know. I mean, Harry has the two boys and I grew up with so many brothers. I didn't really think I'd know what to do-"

"You're a natural, sweetheart. Rose practically chokes with excitement every time you walk into the room!"

"What I'm trying to say is, if I'd known it would be this great… I want a houseful, Hermione. I want to be surrounded by little versions of you, running through the house demanding to be brought to the library, or the bookshop!"

"Well if I get my way, there'll be a mini Ron running around after them, trying to convince them to play Quidditch instead."

"Poor kid! Maybe we'll have to look at moving closer to Godric's Hollow, so that there are boys around for him to play with."

"No, I like living here. I like that we can hear the waves and that Rose will have a beach to explore when she gets older. You picked a good house, darling."

"I did, didn't I? And you said it was a terrible idea! How does it feel to eat your words?"

"I said it would take a lot of work to finish, Ronald, but I never said it was a terrible idea! Don't smirk at me like that!"

"Now who's waking the baby?"

"Oh, blast! Shh, Rosie-posie, it's alright, go back to sleep…"


	20. Chapter 20

"Don't forget, we've got a Ministry function coming up this week. Your mum and dad are going to watch Rose for us."

"Another one? How many social gathering does one Ministry need?!"

"What are you talking about, Ron? The last one was months ago."

"Is it formal?"

"It's _always_ formal."

"Ugh. I hate wearing dress robes."

"But you look so sexy in blue. I can barely concentrate when you're standing there beside me, looking so tall and handsome…"

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not! There isn't a wizard in the Ministry who can hold a candle to you. I love going to these functions when you're at my side."

"Well, I suppose if you have to go, I'll keep you company. But I won't like it."

"Of course not. You can just sit and watch all the silliness. After all, I'm sure I can ask Michael or Ralph when it's time for dancing."

"No! Er, no. If anyone's going to dance with my wife, it'll be me."

"Oh, thanks Ron! That's really kind of you."

"Yes, well. I'm definitely not going to have Ralph pawing you all night."

"Ralph has never once pawed me!"

"That's because I've always been there to intercept him."

"He's just young and eager and a bit overawed at my Order of Merlin. He's harmless!"

"I don't trust him."

"I promise I won't dance with him. There, does that make you feel better?"

"Only a bit."

"Listen, er… there's something else."

"Go on."

"Since it's a charity evening and anyone outside the Ministry with enough money to buy tickets can attend –"

"Don't say it. Don't say it, Hermione!"

"– Malfoy is going to be there."

"For the love of – what the BLOODY HELL is the Ministry doing?! He tried to _murder_ Dumbledore, doesn't anyone remember that?!"

"Ron, calm down or Rose will hear you."

"I can't believe he's being allowed back as if _nothing_ever happened! Allowed to live in that big fancy manor and breed more Malfoy _scum_ –"

"Ron! We don't know what his son will be like –"

"Yes we do! And Rosie will have to put up with him for seven years, more's the pity!"

"She'll run rings around him, don't worry. Now you have to promise me you won't let him get to you on Friday."

"But Malfoy's a little piece of –"

"I know that and you know that, but etiquette would suggest that we keep the information to ourselves when we're in public."

"Etiquette can get stuffed. If he starts anything –"

"– we'll ignore him until he goes away, wait an appropriate amount of time and then charm his shoe-laces together when he and his wife get up to dance."

"Hmpf... I knew I married you for a reason."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't really go in for author's notes, so this may be the only one you ever see! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favourited. Your enthusiasm is the reason that this story has gone from having twelve chapters to a potential forty and this chapter - my favourite to write so far - is dedicated to you.

* * *

"Rosie's reading."

"She can't read, Ron. She not even three yet."

"Well then she's either figured out how to cast a glamour to make it _look_ like she's reading, or she really _is_ sitting on our bed, reading away."

"She probably just remembers the words from the last time one of us read the book to her."

"It's not a book I've ever read at bedtime. She's really good, Hermione. Four syllable words, even! When did you start teaching her?"

"But I – I _didn't_ start yet. I was going to wait until after her birthday. Are you sure she's not just making the words up to match the pictures?"

"There are no pictures."

"What in Godric's name is she reading?!"

"One of your Muggle ones, I think. What d'you call it, a soft cover? Green with mountains on it."

"Ron – she's never – is it – is it _The Hobbit_?"

"That's the one! You two can talk about it now. Start a book club."

"But – but – I couldn't manage _The Hobbit_ until I was six!"

"Oh come on, Hermione. Don't sulk. I'm sure this is average for a Weasley."

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it! But she couldn't have understood it, surely?"

"Think she might have. Wants to go to some place call the Shire on holidays by the way, can we afford that?"

"She _what?_ I'm never going to get over this. She's not even three!"

"I think we might need to update her reading material, what d'you reckon?"

"Oh no! I read her that _Lola Goes To Hogsmeade_ book last night. She must have been bored silly if she's able for Tolkien. I can't believe she's so advanced already! Are you really serious?"

"Nah, not really, I'm just having you on. You should've seen your face though - priceless!"

"… Ronald Weasley THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"Yes it was - you were so jealous!"

"You – you - I won't a word that comes out of your mouth ever again, Ron!"

"She really is reading though. But it's the _Happy Hippogriff_ book. Sat beside her and she pointed to every word as she said them. Clever little thing, isn't she?"

"… I need to sit down."


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh good, you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby!"

"Ron, babies wake up every four hours."

"Well, like a toddler then. Bet Rosie's still out for the count, isn't she?"

"She's been up since half six."

"Ugh, should've known your daughter would be the exception…"

"How curious; she's my daughter when she's getting up at the crack of dawn, but she's yours when she's running around the kitchen in her underwear, singing the Cannons anthem."

"Oh Merlin, that was brilliant! I'm so glad you remembered to grab the camera, Hermione. The photo's still on my desk in work, but I have to turn it around while we're having lunch or Harry chokes on his sandwiches!"

"Anyway, since you've had four hours more sleep than either _our_ daughter or I have, d'you think you could get up now and watch her while I take a shower?"

"Sure thing, love. Where is she?"

"On the floor in her room, trying to put her shoes on. Crooks is watching her."

"Alright, does she need feeding?"

"She's had breakfast hours ago, but maybe a piece of fruit? And you might want to eat something too, I have big plans for you today!"

"Ah come on, it's the first day of my first proper holiday since Christmas –"

"I don't want to hear it, Weasley. Now, where did I put it…?"

"Don't take a list out of that pocket, Hermione. If you do, I'll run. Screaming, more than likely."

"Nonsense! You can hardly even call it a list; it's only five sentences long."

"Have a heart, love! Can't I just take a break today?"

"I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I do need help getting these things done while you're off. Go on, take the damn thing, it won't bite!"

"Let's see, what methods of torture have you dreamed up for me this time…? '_Paint the spare room_'? Hermione, nobody's even coming to stay!"

"It still needs doing, Ronald."

"And _'Take down boxes from left side of attic'_? What for? You're not going to sell those things, are you? Rosie might want all that when she's older, y'know."

"I'm not going to sell it, I just want to sort through it."

"Love, you're making work for yourself that doesn't need doing! I'm sure you packed it perfectly the first time."

"Well, if you're not going to oblige me with either of those today, can you at least get started on the last job?"

"Ugh, fine… _'Read Rose her new book'_. That, I will gladly do today! Where is it?"

"In the Flourish and Blotts bag by the dresser. Have you seen my dressing gown, at all?"

"… Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Hermione!"

"Yes?"

"This – _this_ – why do you want me to read her _this_ book?"

"All the best parenting guides say you should read to your child about things they'll experience, to help them learn the right words for what they see and do."

"So _The New Baby_ is something Rosie might experience soon?"

"Yes…"

"So you want me to paint the spare room and take down Rosie's old clothes –"

"– And the Moses basket –"

"And the Moses basket because we're – we're…"

"Yes. Yes! Oh Ron, please say you're happy about it!"

"Happy?! I'm bloody ecstatic!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey there, I didn't expect you to still be awake."

"Baby's been kicking all evening. Did you get on alright with the shed?"

"Yeah, it was a doddle. Your dad had everything ready to go, it barely took me half an hour to put it together."

"What about the neighbours?"

"Deflection charm."

"Oh good. What kept you out until midnight, then?"

"Your mum wouldn't let me leave without staying for dinner and then I went for a few pints with your dad."

"Ever the perfect son-in-law!"

"I try. How was your evening, love?"

"Rose got very giggly after dinner and had a whole conversation with the baby."

"Really? Wish I could've seen that! What did she say?"

"She sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and told the baby about all of her favourite things. She said she'd be a good big sister if he or she promises not to touch her books. Actually, she seemed a bit frustrated that she wasn't getting an answer to that one!"

"I'm not surprised, she barely lets me touch them anymore either."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. It's because you marked a page by folding the top, apparently. But honestly Ron, the kicking stopped whenever she spoke. I think the baby likes her voice."

"She seems to be happy about the whole idea, doesn't she?"

"About being a sister? I think so. She's been talking about James and Al a lot lately. She really likes figuring out how she's related to everyone."

"Tell me about it, I spent an hour last week trying to convince her that her grandma and grandpa are my mum and dad!"

"Oh, that reminds me! She drew a picture for the baby's room too, it's on the dresser."

"Where?"

"Under the Prophet… yes, that's it."

"Bloody hell, she seems to have overestimated how strong I am! That is supposed to be me, isn't it?"

"Yes, you're holding me, I'm holding Rose and she's holding the new baby."

"It's brilliant, Hermione! Is there anything she can't do? Do you think we should get her art lessons?"

"I think we should start with a bigger box of crayons and see if she's still interested in a few years."

"Yes, I suppose! I just want to encourage her... How are you doing anyway, love? Can I get you anything? A glass of milk?"

"No thanks. I just can't believe how tired I am the second time around. I want to curl up and sleep all the time."

"Have you asked the Healer about it?"

"Yes, but he checked me over and he couldn't find anything wrong. He just said that every pregnancy is different and put me on a stronger vitamin tonic. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I still think you should take mum up on her offer to mind Rosie a few evenings a week, while I'm away."

"Rose isn't a handful, Ron. She just wants to sit down and play school all night long. I think I'd feel worse without her."

"Will you go over to the Burrow for dinner more often, then? Or invite Ginny here? Please, Hermione?"

"I will, but you've got to stop worrying. I'm sure the fatigue is just lingering after all the morning sickness. It might even be gone by the end of the week."

"If it's not, I want you to go back for another check up."

"Ron, this is part of pregnancy, there's nothing anyone can do about it! I will be _fine_. Can we just leave it?"

"Look, I'm only trying to make sure you're going to be alright while I'm gone, don't take my head off!"

"I've been alright every other time you've been away on assignment, haven't I? So just stop fussing!"

"Alright, I'm sorry… You really aren't getting enough rest, are you?"

"No! And it's driving me crazy! I'm exhausted _all the time_. I know you're trying to help, but it's better if we don't talk about it right now. I'll only be cross, I can feel it."

"Not another word. I won't get in trouble for getting into bed beside you, will I?"

"…No. In fact, it's probably the safest thing you can do right now. Come on then, Rose will be up in less than six hours, so every second counts!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Ron? Ron, wake up."

"Hmm? S'matter love?"

"Ron, something is wrong."

"What? With the baby?"

"It – it feels like the early stages of labour and I don't – I don't know what to do!"

"But you can't be – you're barely seven months along!"

"I know, I know! I don't want to lose my baby!"

"No, no, no! That's not going to happen, Hermione. We just need to calm down for a minute. What's time is it?"

"It's – it's a little after five. Ohhh! It really hurts! What if – what if this has been getting worse all night and I just never –"

"I don't think so love, you would have felt it. Bloody hell, bloody hell, where are my shoes? Hang on love, I'm going to fix everything…"

"This isn't supposed to happen – this isn't supposed to happen!"

"Listen, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave the room now and I'm going to go and get Rosie. Then I'm going to bring her to mum and Floo to Mungo's for help. All going well, I'll be back to you in nine or ten minutes tops."

"Ron, I – I'm scared."

"Hermione, look at me. I promise you it'll be all right. I'm going to make it all right. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, just… please hurry!"

"I will. I love you. Both of you. Be strong, love."


	25. Chapter 25

"Hermione, I brought a visitor. Can we come in?"

"Yes. Oh, is it him? Can I – can I hold him?"

"Of course! Didn't they let you before? They should have given him to you straight away."

"They couldn't, he was purple and they – they didn't know if –"

"Bloody hell. I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry. He's fine now. Here, put the pillows under your elbow for support, so you can hold him for a while… there."

"Hello little boy, hello my baby. I love you _so much_. I'm so sorry I couldn't hold you sooner. But you're okay, you're okay, thank Godric you're okay."

"They gave him an elixir for his lungs and it seemed to do the trick."

"Gosh, he looks so different to how Rose did."

"Well, he's a boy, isn't he?"

"That's not what I mean! Do you remember how calm she was? She just looked at us as if to say, 'Well, I'm here now, what time's breakfast?' She wasn't red or anything."

"She's your daughter, what'd you expect? She probably picked up all the pregnancy book tips by osmosis and knew everything before she arrived."

"Why won't he open his eyes? He's scrunched into a little ball."

"I think he just hasn't adjusted to the big bad world yet, love. He relaxes when he can hear a heartbeat though, and when he's held tight."

"He's so small – when they took him out and he didn't make a sound, I thought – I thought –"

"Shh, it's alright. He's a brave little thing."

"Ron, I – they – I can't – they made me sign a form during – there was damage done and – and –"

"I know, they told me."

"I won't be able to – to –"

"I know, love. It's not bloody fair and I wish I could fix it, I wish I could do something…"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We always said we wanted four and now – and now –"

"No, Hermione, it's not your fault! D'you hear me? It's _not_ your fault, it's just rotten bad luck. But it doesn't change the fact that we have two gorgeous children right here who we'll love enough for four."

"I know that, I know. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to fall apart like that, I just got such a shock –"

"It's okay, I fell apart a bit too. Still have my pyjamas on underneath my robes to prove it."

"You haven't gone home yet?"

"Not a chance I was leaving you, love."

"Is Rose here?"

"She's outside, with all four grandparents. I didn't share the news with anyone else, didn't think you'd be up to it yet."

"Did you tell her? About her brother?"

"Yes, she's coming up with names right now. They're a bit more suitable for a dog than a baby, I'm afraid!"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, not really. But I was thinking it might be nice to choose a name starting with 'H', so both of them share their initials with one of us."

"Hmm. H… Harvey?"

"Or Hector?"

"Ugh, they're not quite right, are they?"

"What about that writer you like? The one whose play we saw a Christmas – wasn't he 'H' something?"

"You mean 'Les Mis'? Victor Hugo?"

"Yes, him! Hugo Arthur Weasley. What do you think?"

"Ron, he opened his eyes just as you said that! Is it because you like you're name, Hugo?"

"Let's hope Rosie likes it too, or he'll be Cuddles unofficially for the rest of his life."


	26. Chapter 26

"I just read Rose her bedtime story and she cried."

"Hermione! What were you telling her about – the Chamber of Secrets?!"

"Don't be silly, she's not going to hear those stories until she's at least seventeen!"

"Try telling George that."

"I was reading her the Ugly Duckling and two big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Isn't it adorable? She got upset that the duckling was so badly treated."

"Oh Merlin, we're raising a Hufflepuff."

"Not necessarily! It would be very Gryffindor of her to want to stop injustice."

"But a Gryffindor would jump up to stop the injustice, rather than just get emotional about it."

"Well, as to that – I, erm… I _may_ have promised that you'd take her to the lake by your parents' place to feed the swans tomorrow."

"Bloody brilliant. There are easily a hundred there, Hermione! And you know she's going to want to check on every last one of them."

"Don't you want to get a bit more time with her before you have to leave for work again?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that."

"What is it? Has the date been brought forward? Honestly Ron, if that Auror department can't make a bloody schedule and stick to it, I'll go in and do it for them! I only _just_ got you back."

"No, that's not it. Look, you might want to sit down for this."

"Alright, I'm sitting. Do you want me to hold Hugo for a while?"

"You'd only get drenched, love. How a seven-month-old baby can drool this much is a mystery. I'm sure I never did."

"He's _teething_, Ron. Babies teeth, it's normal. Now stop stalling and tell me what you're on about."

"Okay. Okay… Would you absolutely hate me if I didn't?"

"Didn't _what_, Ron?"

"Didn't go."

"Are you allowed to do that? Just opt out of assignments?"

"Not – not exactly. I'm talking about quitting my job."

"Quitting? Oh, don't cringe like that, I'm not going to hurt you! But where is this coming from? Is this because I teased you in front of Percy about never being around to do the dishes? I was only –"

"No, nothing like that. Listen, Hugo coming early scared the living daylights out of me. If it had happened two days earlier, I wouldn't have been in the country to help you, let alone the house. I hate leaving you alone and I hate that Rosie understands now and panics when she sees my suitcase on the bed. I missed her first steps, Hermione! I don't want to miss this little man's, not if I can help it."

"But what will you do instead?"

"I've thought about it. Now, hear me out before you panic. You know I've been helping George some evenings, developing new products? Well, Angie pulled me aside on Tuesday and said he always sleeps better after the days when he's had company – even if he does spend most of his bloody time tormenting me! – but I thought, why not do that permanently? He hires people to come in part-time, but they're strangers. I know it'll mean less Galleons –"

"Sod the money, that's not what I'm worried about. I thought you loved being an Auror?"

"I did, at the beginning. But I love you three more than a job. Any job. I have to say, Hermione, you're taking this a lot better than I thought you would."

"You're telling me you want to come home to me every night so you're giving up the job you dreamed about for seven years to be here for your family. How am I supposed to take that _badly_?"

"You're making it sound good, but George would only be able to pay me about two thirds of what I'm getting now, if that."

"My salary won't change. We finally own the house. So we might not go on sun holidays for a few years – I'll live! Ron, I put off going to bed when you're not here because I hate sleeping in our room without you. If this is really what you want to do, I am right behind you."

"Really?"

"Truly. You are such a lovely man. George is so lucky. I'm so lucky."

"Easy, Hermione, if you get any closer, you're going to squash our baby."

"Then put Hugo to bed and I'll tell you properly how lovely you are."


	27. Chapter 27

"You'll never guess what Hugo did today!"

"He didn't chew Rose's book again, did he?"

"No, better than that!"

"Anything's better than that, Ron. She had a fit last time."

"It's got nothing to do with books, it's Pig!"

"You're not making any sense. What about Pig?"

"He flew into the side of Hugo's head at lunchtime and the funniest thing happ-"

"He flew into Hugo's head? Is he alright?!"

"Oh yeah, he started twittering away and flew off to eat Rose's crusts, don't worry."

"Not Pig! Is Hugo okay? Didn't it hurt?"

"Hugo's fine! He grabbed Pig in one hand and tried to give him a kiss, but that's not the best bit."

"Go on, then!"

"Once Pig swooped off, Hugo looked down at his plate again. Then he picked something up, brandished it at Rose and roared 'feather'! Actually, it was more like 'fedder', but that still counts, doesn't it?"

"Oh no, I missed his first proper word!"

"Don't worry, he hasn't stopped saying it all afternoon. I reckon you'll be lucky if you only end up hearing it a few hundred times before bed."

"Where is he now? I want to hear him say it myself!"

"With Rosie in the living room. She got swept up in all the excitement and started composing a feather song."

"Oh Merlin. Lets hope it's better than the toothbrush song."

"Your parents have a lot to answer for, Hermione."

"I know! But I really didn't think she'd like brushing her teeth so much. She won't even let me charm them clean as a precaution now, I have to wait until after she's asleep."

"You mean she's as stubborn as you are? Blimey, I never saw that coming!"

"I'm not as bad as she is! Ron? Any chance you saw some magic today, too?"

"From Hugo? No, not yet. Give him time, love. He's too content with himself to need magic for anything right now."

"I know, I just worry… What if something went wrong when he was born? The labour was so difficult –"

"He will do magic when he's ready. Look at Neville! He didn't show a sign until he was ten and now he's a Professor!"

"I suppose I'm just so used to Rose using magic as easily as she breathes..."

"I'm sure that once Hugo figures out what she's up to, he'll start doing it too. So we are not going to panic about this, alright? He's healthy and he knows what a feather is. Let's just celebrate that."

"Good idea! Let's find them and hear this song then. How does it go?"

"I think it's something like, 'My owl he has three feathers, three feathers has my owl…'"

"Oh dear, that has the potential to get repetitive."

"You have _no_ idea."

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify – the reason I had Ron switch careers in my story is because J.K. Rowling gave two very different answers to the question of what he does after DH. One interview says that "Harry and Ron utterly revolutionized the Auror Department" while another tells us that "Ron Weasley joined his brother, George, as a partner at their successful joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Therefore, I tried to come up with a way to make both scenarios a possibility.

Check out both interviews by going to a website called BeyondHogwartsdotcom and searching for an article called '_J.K. Rowling Goes Beyond The Epilogue_'. You have to scroll down pretty far to find the second one.


	28. Chapter 28

"Wow, something smells good in here."

"That would be the salmon and asparagus fettuccine, love."

"Oh would it? How adventurous!"

"I thought so too, but it turns out fettuccine is just flat spaghetti."

"Regardless, I think I like this nine to five working husband…"

"Ah, but is it the readily available husband you like? Or the breakfasts, dinners and child-minding that go with it?"

"All of the above. I am a very lucky woman, don't think I'm not aware of it!"

"Mm-mmm–! Hermione, I never thought I'd say this, but I have four separate spells going just for the sauce so… could we wait until later to snog each other senseless?"

"Are you–? You're serious! Well, who's the perfectionist now, darling?!"

"Look, if I'm going to spend time cooking, it'd want to taste bloody amazing when I finally get to eat it, wouldn't it?"

"Of course, I can't wait to try it myself! How was work today?"

"Fairly busy for a Friday. The kids were great though, stayed right in their corner of the shop and just waved over every now and then. I can't believe how good Freddie is with both of them, Hermione. I mean, for a nine-year-old boy, he's really patient."

"When James isn't around to tempt him into trouble, he can be really gentle with the younger ones. Rose talks about him all the time now, apparently they do Maths together?"

"Yeah, he teaches her something most days and she hangs on every word, it's hilarious! George and Angelina have noticed too. Think they might have decided he'd be a good big brother."

"Ooh, that would be wonderful, Ron! Do you really think they're going to have another baby?"

"Well, I didn't ask him outright, did I? Bit personal, even if he is my brother!"

"But the way he was talking?"

"It did sound like that was the plan."

"I really hope they do!"

"You're worse than my mother, d'you know that? How was your day, then?"

"It was hectic, Kingsley called about seven times so I spent half the day kneeling at the fireplace answering his questions."

Yeah, I was wondering… you have a bit of ash on your nose."

"Oh, I didn't know!"

"Is he still trying to convince you to switch departments? Pass me a fork, will you? And taste that."

"It's perfect, what did you use? Feta? He wants me to transfer so badly that he's willing to give me a double promotion."

"What did you say?"

"Same as always, I want to wait until Hugo's older before I take on such a time-consuming position."

"And he wasn't happy?"

"He understands, he's just really stuck for people who are well versed in Wizarding Law. I can see where he's coming from, the MLE department really does need a shake up."

"You know that if you want to, we could make it work?"

"I know, Ron. And I'm grateful, but it's not fair to you, Rose or Hugo if I start working fourteen hour days."

"Fourteen hours? That's what they'd expect?"

"Not only that, but I'd have to be on call any time, day or night."

"Blimey, that's Head of Department stuff!"

"That's what he's offering me."

"Bloody hell. I always knew you were brilliant, but I'm still amazed by it sometimes. Hermione Weasley, Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Scary…"

"Well I'm not taking that job any time soon, so let's just eat, shall we?

"Your dinner awaits, my lady!"

"Do you need any help carrying the dishes in?"

"No, I've got everything, but Rosie set the table, so make sure you admire it."

"Oh no, did she set a place for Crooks again?"

"Worse than that – she set one for Pig!"


	29. Chapter 29

"Hermione? Is that you? Don't come in here!"

"Why ever not? … Oh Ron, what _happened_? I've only been gone for two hours!"

"Rosie wanted to bake."

"But she doesn't know _how _to bake!"

"She said your mum taught her."

"She's five! The most mum would have taught her is how to make Rice Krispie buns."

"How was I supposed to know that? She's good at everything else, I thought she'd be able to manage a Muggle cake."

"Baking the Muggle way is much harder! There's no spell to make sure the sponge rises or the icing melts properly."

"Well you learn something new every day, don't you? And I've learned that I'm never baking again. In fact, I'm never getting off this couch again."

"Ran you in circles, did she? Oh Merlin… How did she manage to coat every surface in flour? Is it –? Yes, it's even in the drawers!"

"That was Hugo, actually. I didn't notice he'd gotten hold of the bag and was chewing it until too late. He needs a bath."

"Hugo_ ate _flour?!"

"Only a tiny bit. Seemed to like playing in it more, I think he thought it was sand."

"Of course he did! Ugh, and this is the cake mixture she made?"

"In the yellow bowl? Yes, I think that's it."

"It has pieces of carrot in it. And… is that _pasta_?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Hermione! I thought she knew what she was doing, remember?"

"Ron honestly, you'd let her talk you into anything!"

"Not anything! I can put my foot down, sort of."

"Yes darling, in theory you're a very stern father. In reality though, all she has to do is bat her eyelashes..."

"At least they're both still in one piece, don't I get credit for that?"

"Of course you do, that always impresses me! Actually… where are they?"

"Under the kitchen table. Rosie gave up and decided to build a tent out of the tablecloths instead… Mind your step on your way over, she dropped an egg somewhere round there."

"Oh Ron, come here and look!"

"What? Did she get yolk on something important?"

"No, but shh! They're fast asleep!"

"Oh good, can I sleep too, then?"

"You have to come and see this; Hugo is lying on Rose's lap and she's sucking her thumb, it's adorable! Grab the camera, will you? Quietly…"

"Here, take a few and we can send them to your mother so that she can see what a bad influence she is."

"Is that _jam_ in Hugo's hair?"

"Er… probably better if you don't look too close, love."

"Look at them Ron, all curled up together. I'm so glad they're friends."

"Course they are, Weasleys always look out for each other!"

"Well, we can't leave them here all night. I'll start cleaning the kitchen if you go up and put the bath on?"

"Deal! Er, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Don't laugh, but... what's a Rice Krispie bun?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Ron! Ron, he did it!"

"Did he? Hang on, who? Did what?"

"Hugo! He did it! He did it!"

"Did _what?_"

"Magic!"

"What, today? Brilliant - nice one, Hugo! See, I told you he could do it, love. Where is he?"

"Upstairs, putting on clean clothes. They both are. We spent the afternoon on the beach and they got very sandy."

"On the beach? Is that where he did it? What sort of magic did he use? Did he summon something?"

"No, it was much more impressive than that. And to think, I didn't notice for _ages!_"

"Tell me everything, right from the start."

"Okay, we went down to the shore around one o'clock and Hugo wanted to build a castle. So I set him up on the sand with his bucket and his toy dragons and put up a warning spell in case the water came too close."

"Yeah, I noticed he's got a thing for castles lately, any idea why?"

"No clue, but I'll wager ten Galleons it has something to do with Charlie."

"Hermione, are you _gambling_ with me?"

"Your bad influence, obviously."

"Well I won't take you up on it, because I reckon you're right. Go on anyway, he was building a castle…?"

"Yes, and I did keep a very close eye on him at first, but he was fine and then Rose dragged me closer to the water to take her photo while she paddled and splashed around. She was holding my hand and we were watching our toes sink and then we were collecting shells… Oh, promise you won't think I'm a bad mother!"

"You're a great mum, why?"

"I just got completely distracted and only realised after almost an hour that the tide was coming in fast. Rose and I were up to our knees by then and my heart was in my mouth Ron, I was so sure that I was going to turn around and see him floating away!"

"What did he do? Did he levitate?"

"No, because you see, that would have ruined his castle. He somehow – _somehow_ – put up an invisible barrier about three feet wide all around him and just _kept on building!_ Even though he was surrounded by a little wall of water, can you believe it?

"He never –! So that's why your spell didn't warn you?"

"Yes! And he must have held the water back for ages, without even looking up!"

"I can't _believe_ I missed this! But what happened when you got to him? Did the magic collapse?"

"No! He spent another five minutes marching the dragons around while Rose and I just stood there with our mouths hanging open. Then he made them fight and destroy the whole thing and after that, he reached his arms up and waited for me to lift him across the water. So he knew, he knew exactly what he'd done!"

"Hermione please, please, please… tell me you got –"

"A photo? Yes! Look how high the water was – at least six inches!"

"I can't believe it! He's not even paying attention… That's bloody amazing, that is!"

"You know what this means? His magical control is going to be really strong!"

"It means he takes after you, love. You could've kept a hurricane out of the library if it was going to stop you from finishing homework."

"Now he'll definitely have a place at Hogwarts!"

"'Course he will, he's a Weasley!"

"Listen, I promised them that you'd go straight up when you got home, but I don't know what you should say to Hugo. I didn't make a fuss in front of him earlier and –"

"Don't worry, I'll just tell him I liked his castle."

"Oh yes, good idea. And while you're up there, make sure they haven't any sand left in their hair please. I don't want my children looking like a pair of strays at your parents' tonight!"

"No one will notice that once they see this photo! Bloody hell…"


	31. Chapter 31

"Hi love, how are the Magical Creatures?"

"Mmpf."

"That bad? You look like you might wallop someone… Percy wasn't involved, was he?"

"Not this time."

"Oh, Merlin, it's not the 21st yet, is it?"

"No, you didn't forget anything, it's just… Where're the kids?"

"Charlie's home for the week, so he dragged Hugo off to Mum's for tea and Rosie's upstairs reading, last time I checked."

"Oh, we must pop over to see Charlie later! Did you see the pyjamas he sent for Hugo last week? With the tiny flying dragons? He's such a good godfather. I wish we could find a nice girl for him…"

"Never mind Saint Charlie for now, tell me what was so awful about work? I thought you just made a breakthrough on that legislation?"

"That was for the Wizard-Goblin Co-operation Act. No, today was completely different. Are you sure Rose is in her room?"

"Positive."

"Alright then. I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this but; this afternoon I met a little boy, not even Hugo's age, and his parents. They're being dragged into court next month on charges of being a Danger to Wizarding Society! A five-year-old boy, Ron!"

"That's ridiculous. A danger how? And who brought the charges?"

"I don't know who yet, but it has to have been someone in the department, which horrifies me, really. The little boy, his name is Joseph, was Turned two months ago. Rogue werewolf, his parents didn't even know their son wasn't in the house."

"Bloody hell. Where?"

"Staffordshire. They live near the Cannock Chase woods."

"What're you going to do?"

"I set up an appointment to talk to them tomorrow, to get all the details. I'm pretty sure I can help, but I don't want to promise anything until I know _everything_."

"You can do it. You're easily the cleverest witch in Britain, Hermione. They couldn't have chosen a better advocate."

"Well, you're biased, but I do hope I can help them somehow. You see, this is why I can't change departments yet! I haven't done everything I can for werewolves and I feel like I owe it to Remus' memory to change the legislation now that I have the chance."

"Poor little kid. Did you talk to him at all?"

"Only for a few minutes, while his parents were giving their details to my secretary. I gave him a chocolate frog from my desk – you know how I keep some in case any of the kids come by? Anyway, it was your card inside."

"Brilliant! Did he have any idea who I am?"

"Oh yes, wait until you hear! He told me all about how you're a hero from the Final Battle and how you caught all the bad people and now you work in the best joke shop in the world, only he's not allowed in because he might hurt someone but he's heard about how you designed the new One-Quid-Itch range and he's saving all his pocket money to try and convince his parents to owl-order some for him – Joseph is your biggest fan."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. It was so sweet, Ron, he just sat there, swinging his legs and licking chocolate off his fingers, telling me that he wants to be just like you when he grows up. Didn't seem to recognise me at all, mind you… Oh, my heart will break if I can't help him. He won't be allowed to attend Hogwarts if he's prosecuted!"

"That's not going to happen. You'll fix it, I know you will. And Hermione, love?

"Yes?"

"I think you might forget your lunch tomorrow. But if you do, I'll bring it into the office for you, okay?"

"Hm? Oh! Oh right! That'd be _great_. But I have a meeting at two, so if you show up then, you might have to wait outside with my clients' son until I'm finished."

"Duly noted. Maybe I can bring a few things from the shop and get him to test out some of the new products while we wait?"

"Ronald Weasley, I love you more than life itself, do you know that? Are you sure you can take the time off?"

"Of course I can. I'll ask Charlie to mind our two and George can handle the shop."

"Thank you for this."

"Hermione, I want to. Now, do you think you might have better luck coaxing Rosie downstairs for a bite to eat? I ended up having to leave a sandwich on the pillow beside her at lunchtime, because she didn't look up from the page once."

"Ron, we have to make her acknowledge mealtimes!"

"Do we now? Oh, how the tables have turned! Let's see, which of us three skipped more than a third of lunchtimes to go to the library instead? Hmm, if it wasn't Harry and it wasn't me, who does that leave…?"

"Hilarious, Ron."

"I'm so just glad you've seen the error of your ways."

"You don't have to look so gleeful about it."

"Oh but I do, I've_ dreamed _of this day for so – oof, easy!"

* * *

A/N: For those who aren't following me, I have just added a not-so-happy-but-hopefully-realistic story about George and Angelina in the year after Fred's death. It was written all at once, but is made up of six parts, so the whole thing will be up by the end of the day. Very different to this style of story, but heartfelt all the same.


	32. Chapter 32

"Alright, now. I've made five lists already: Granger Relatives, Weasley Relatives, School Friends, Colleagues, Nieces and Nephews. If you think of any more, there's spare parchment there. I've got Muggle cards on the left hand side and the magic ones Rose and Hugo have made on the right. There are Wizarding _and_ Muggle family photos in the middle, Ron, so please be careful which one you put into the envelope! I bought gold ink specially, do you think it's visible enough?"

"Oh Merlin… You'd think I'd be used to this by now, but every year it hits me like the first time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being mental! It's only the third week in November – I think this is even earlier than last year!"

"Ron, it's never too early to prepare for Christmas. We're not going to post them now, but won't it be nice to be able to go to the dresser the week before Christmas and pull out a nice neat stack of carefully written and addressed cards? All we'll have to do then is load Pig up and find a Muggle postbox, which is hardly any effort at all. Trust me, you'll be ever so glad we have a system."

"Oh, of course, it all makes sense now! Except I can't help realising that all the effort we'll save in the future is about to be spent right now. What a clever wife I have!"

"Every year you complain, and every year it's never as bad as you think. Now try to remember, the last time we spoke to Lavender, did she say that she and Seamus were married yet, or still engaged?"

"I wouldn't know the answer to that for all the chocolate in Honeydukes, love. Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. They were our friends all the way through school!"

"So it has nothing to do with making sure they see a photo of our gorgeous children in front of our gorgeous house?"

"Honestly Ronald, that's juvenile! I just want to wish them all the happiness of the season. But if they do notice, all the better."

"Well how about we just write their first names on the card, so that we don't need to worry about getting their marital status wrong?"

"Hm, I suppose we've known them long enough that familiarity is acceptable. Good idea. Who's next?"

"Luna and Rolf."

"What to write, what to write… How about, '_Dear Luna and Rolf, We hope the magic of the season never ends, and that your holidays are blessed with family and friends. All our love, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo_.'"

"Since you've just written it, I think that sounds great. Next up is Neville."

"Oh, Rose and Hugo designed a special card for him this year, did you see it? It has mistletoe on the front and they got me to use a charm so that if you tickle it, the berries kiss!"

"Mistletoe?"

"Don't look at me, you're the one who told Rose how it worked last year! I think she wanted to make it relevant to Herbology, but couldn't think of very many Christmassy plants."

"I only told her so that she could drive Charlie mad running around after him! She's eight - she shouldn't be thinking about kissing! Couldn't she just have drawn a Christmas tree that lights up?!"

"I have no idea, you can interrogate her in the morning. Put a tick next to Luna please and tell me who is next, will you?"

"Yes, it's – Hermione, what is _his_ name doing on the list? He hardly classifies as a 'school friend', does he?"

"Who?"

"Krum! You're not still sending letters to him, are you?"

"Oh, very rarely. I haven't heard from him since February, I think."

"What sort of post was he sending you in February?! Did it come with chocolate and roses too? How did I miss all this?"

"Honestly! He's married! There was none of that, he was sending me a birth announcement. He's had a son. Boris, I think."

"Boris? Boris?!"

"Well, I'm sure a few people raised an eyebrow at 'Hugo', darling."

"Only Aunt Muriel and she's the one who convinced mum to saddle me with Ronald, so anything she doesn't like is fine with me."

"D'you know we've been sitting here for ages and I've got less than half a dozen cards done? You're the biggest distraction in England!"

"That's not a bad thing! And this is just the living room act, wait until you see how much of a commotion I can cause upstairs… Come on, Hermione, you know you want to!"

"… Alright – but we're starting the cards again right after breakfast!"

"Unless we sleep through breakfast…"


	33. Chapter 33

"Where are they?"

"Rose and Hugo? They're in the back garden, on a dragon hunt."

"Oh really? What's the latest storyline, saving unfortunate Muggles? Hunting for dragon treasure?"

"Saving vulnerable baby dragons from evil poachers, actually. Ron…? Do you ever find it strange that they're always off gallivanting together?"

"What're you talking about?"

"The kids, they're always playing some game or reading in a corner."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just… I met Susan MacMillan while I was shopping in Diagon Alley at lunchtime. Her three girls were there too and they clung to her!"

"So…?"

"So if I'd had Rose and Hugo with me, they would have been dancing around the place, itching to explore."

"I dunno, Hermione. Isn't that just natural curiosity?"

"They've never been fazed by the idea of spending a weekend at the Burrow either, or when Charlie turns up at a moments notice to drag them off for the day."

"That's because they're with family, love. I don't really understand where you're going with this…"

"They're always happy to run out the door without a backwards glance, Ron! Hugo spent the night at Joseph's house and he didn't Floocall once. When I went to pick him up, he wanted to stay _longer_."

"Right…"

"Why don't they need us more? Why don't they panic like Susan's girls, or the way Molly does whenever Percy tries to put her down?"

"They need us all the time, how d'you think Rosie would get her book fix otherwise?"

"I'm not joking, Ron! I'm really worried!"

"Look, I reckon they don't cry when we leave a room because they're not bothered."

"Not bothered...?

"Yeah."

Ron... are you saying they trust us so completely that they can cope with new situations because they know deep down that we'll always be there for them?"

"Er, I think so…"

"I _never_ thought of it that way before - but it makes _perfect_ sense. You're so insightful when it comes to parenting – you should write a book!"

"Tell you what, if we get them both to seventeen in one piece, we can co-write one."

"Ron, did you hear something just now?"

"Might've been a strangled cat, might've been Hugo…"

"Check the window, please?"

"Oh, not again! Rosie's taking it a bit far – she's trying to chop Hugo's head off with her sword."

"Will you break it up, darling?"

"Don't I always? … ROSIE! Stop beheading your brother!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Can you believe it's already summer, Hermione? Feels like it was Christmas yesterday!"

"How can I forget? Rose reminds me every morning that Freddie will be back from school in a month. She wants to go and pick him up from King's Cross."

"Poor Fred, the younger ones don't give him a minute's peace."

"I don't think he minds, really… Gosh, it doesn't look much like June out there, does it? I think we might be celebrating our undying love for each other in between thunderstorms this year."

"Wouldn't it be brilliant to get a bit of sun, love?"

"Mm, now that you mention it, it would be amazing to see blue skies for a while. Maybe we should charm the windows that way!"

"Or maybe we should go to the International Portkey Station right now and run away to Italy, just the two of us."

"Oh, if only we could!"

"Why can't we?"

"Ron, don't be silly! We'd need to have booked it months ago."

"I booked it in February."

"You're joking! ... Ron, you _are_ joking?"

"No I'm not."

"But Rose and Hugo –!"

"– are going to stay with George and Angelina. They're probably planning Fred's homecoming party as we speak."

"But I don't have a thing packed!"

"S'alright, I packed for you. The bags are under the bed."

"You… you packed _for me_? Erm, Ron…"

"Don't look at me like that, I got Ginny to help."

"So you're really serious? But – but – where would we stay?!"

"I heard the Amalfi Coast is worth a visit, so I rented a villa outside a town… Positano, I think it's called?"

"A villa? How on earth were you able to book a _villa_?"

"Did it the Muggle way, didn't I? Harry and I nearly broke your mum's contuper, trying to make it work."

"Computer, Ron. So... so you were able to use the_ internet_?"

"Internet? No, your mum said it was a web. Didn't look like any web I've ever seen – good thing, too!"

"Ah, mum helped. That makes more sense…"

"Hermione, I'm trying to be romantic and you're supposed to be swooning by now, not distracting me!"

"Oh I am! Inside I'm swooning, I promise! I just –"

"Go on, get it out of your system."

"The animals?"

"At the Burrow."

"My job?"

"Told them a month ago."

"The house?"

"Fireplaces are closed, doors and windows are locked."

"Sightseeing?"

"There's a guidebook in the front pocket of your bag, you can start planning as soon as we arrive. Is that everything?"

"I _think_ so…"

"Then stop gaping at me like I've never organised a thing in my life and fetch your cloak. I'll get the bags and meet you at the door!"

"Ron?"

"What is it this time?"

"Ron, you – I – this… I _love_ you!"

"Happy anniversary, love."


	35. Chapter 35

"Just tucked Hugo in. He wants to go with me to the hearing in the morning."

"What did you tell him, love?"

"I didn't really know how much to say. I just explained that people would be saying mean things about Joseph because his body does magic that he can't control and it might be hard for Hugo to hear it."

"Knowing our son, he'll probably get thrown out for telling off whoever's doing the accusing."

"Well, as satisfying as that would be, I can't let him interrupt proceedings – it's taken me eighteen months to get this far. He'd have to stay quiet if he came with me."

"D'you think it would bother Joseph, having a friend hear all of that?"

"I can ask his parents, but I don't think he'd mind. Hugo already knows what it means to be a werewolf and besides, the pair of them are joined at the hip these days."

"I know. I'm proud of him for that."

"Me too, Ron. He's such a friendly boy, I don't think it would even occur to him to exclude anyone."

"Definitely a Gryffindor, don't you think?"

"Definitely. Joseph is too, but no seven-year-old should need that much courage to walk into Diagon Alley."

"Ignorant people talk, Hermione. We knew it'd happen."

"But it's not true and it's damaging his chances for a normal school experience!"

"He'll still have friends, just not as many as we'd like him to. We survived, the three of us, didn't we?"

"Listen, I'm… I'm going to do something a bit unorthodox tomorrow."

"Oh yeah? Is this going to be like your Goblin Appreciation display?"

"Not exactly. You know that the court scheduled the hearing for the full moon, so that Joseph wouldn't be there to defend himself?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I'm bringing him anyway."

"Hermione, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"I'll take precautions, but the newest Wolfbane recipe makes the wolf fall into a deep sleep for the whole process. Joe won't have to do a thing."

"So the point is to have him sleeping harmlessly at your feet while you show them all what idiots they're being?"

"That's part of it, yes."

"I suppose that would be visually effective..."

"I'm still going to have to go into detail about the provisions made in his family home for Changes and show how Hogwarts is prepared to accommodate him. I've several expert witnesses as well, I only hope I have enough."

"Sounds like plenty to me, love. You should point out that Muggles used to fear us lot because we did magic they couldn't control, so we can't exactly turn around and do the same thing to werewolves. Or rather we can, but we shouldn't."

"I wish there were more people who saw the world the way you do, Ron."

"Hugo can sit with me tomorrow, if you think it won't be too much for him. I was planning to go anyway, to give Steve and Julie some company."

"Poor Julie, she was almost in tears today when I was helping her prepare her testimony. She's terrified that they're going to blame her."

"They can't, can they?"

"They can't, but they'll probably try to."

"The stupid bloody Ministry…"

"It's not all bad, you and Harry did loads for the Auror's Division. But the laws are always the hardest to change."

"Well, the petition in the shop has almost a thousand signatures now, Hermione. You can always mention that."

"Yes, although agreeing that the law should be reviewed is still a very different thing to allowing full education and employment rights for all werewolves."

"But this case could set a… whatsit called?"

"A precedent? Hopefully! We'd better get some sleep if I'm going to pull this off tomorrow."

"You will love, I'm proud of you too."


	36. Chapter 36

"Hermione? HERMIONE!"

"What is it? What is it?!"

"There's a spider _in the bed_."

"A spider?"

"I just saw it in time! Can't believe I nearly _got in_."

"Where did it go?"

"It's still under the covers, a horrible fat black thing. Hairy too… ugh!"

"Did you try levitating it out the window?"

"Can't, the bloody thing runs too fast!"

"It's alright, Ron. Give me that glass and I'll get rid of him."

"Be careful, Hermione… Argh, argh! There it is! It's running to the pillows for cover – get it! GET IT!"

"I'm trying to, Ron, stop shouting! … There, he's caught, see? I'll just pop him out the window."

"…Is it gone? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"What I want to know is, how did it get into the bed?"

"He has eight legs, he probably used them."

"Spiders are supposed to be on walls! Or ceilings! I've never heard of one getting into _bed!_"

"Calm down, Ron. I promise that first thing tomorrow, I'll find a spider repelling charm and cast it on every bed in the house, alright?"

"But – you have do it tonight! Just in case!"

"We're in England, Ron. How much harm can a spider do?"

"You saw Aragog! Come on, love! Please?"

"I don't even know where to look. I'll spend half an hour checking the housekeeping books but then I'm going to bed, spider-infested or not."

"_Infested?_ Do you reckon there's more?!"

"No, I shouldn't've said that, I shouldn't've said that! It was a joke, Ron –"

"There could be more in the mattress! Or in the dresser –? I just got my pyjamas from there!"

"Ron, there are no spiders in your pyjamas! Don't rip them, please?"

"Hermione – oh Merlin, I think I felt something on my neck!"

"Let me see… there's nothing there. I promise. I'll be right back, as soon as I've found the spell. Don't worry."

"Bring the glass with you, yeah? It should probably be _Incendioed,_ after all."

"I can just wash it –"

"Hermione!"

"Alright, alright! Honestly, you're worse than Rose."

"Rose is the sensible child, remember? She's got the right idea…"

"You're not going to get into bed until I get back, are you?"

"… Probably not."

"Come on then, we can have tea while we search."

"Okay, but I'm wearing your slippers, just in case…"

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! We've hit sixty followers for _Just Between Us_ now, so as a thank you to everyone who keeps coming back to read more, I've put up a one-shot conversation between Hugo and his favorite uncle. Check out _Understanding Uncle Charlie_ if you have time!


	37. Chapter 37

"Ron, did you ask Rosie what she wants to do for her birthday?"

"Yes, but we could've guessed, because it's the same thing as last year. Go to a Muggle bookshop, followed by a magical one."

"And a party? What about a party?"

"Said she didn't mind, love."

"Oh, I wish she was more excited about it. She always likes going to her cousins' birthdays!"

"I think she's worried that if she has a party, she won't be allowed to spend as much money on books."

"How many did she ask for this time?"

"Ten of each. Thought it was going to be worse, actually. Hugo's bike cost a lot more than that and he hasn't used it in ages."

"I don't think it's for lack of trying, Ron. Your dad likes to try it out when he comes over. I think he might've tried to, erm, improve it for him."

"Bloody hell, not again."

"Hugo likes it, he just can't cycle it into the village when it's whistling and shooting red sparks."

"Alright, I'll try and fix it tomorrow then… So we'll just have to plan Rose's birthday ourselves, I suppose?"

"Yes. Oh! I have an idea – what if we plan a surprise costume party? Where everyone has to dress up as their favourite character from a book?"

"Hermione, that's brilliant! She'll love it! But… if it's a surprise, how will she know to dress up?"

"She can run back upstairs and change when everyone gets here. I have the perfect costume for her! We can dress up as a family!"

"Hang on, hang on! I don't think adults need to get involved…"

"Nonsense, she'll be so excited if we join in too. She's reading Alice in Wonderland again, so we can choose characters from that. I'll be the Queen of Hearts, you can be the Mad Hatter. I'll make Rose an Alice dress, Hugo can be the White Rabbit and Crooks, poor old thing, can be the Cheshire Cat!"

"The Mad who?"

"Hatter, Ron. A person who makes hats."

"See, now why would a person write about hats? Muggle books are barmy!"

"It's fiction, it's allowed to be a little strange."

"Nobody else will know who we're supposed to be!"

"Albus will, we gave him copy of the book as part of his Christmas gift. And Luna's eldest is as bad as Rose for reading."

"But –"

"It will make her happy, Ron."

"… Alright."

"This is going to be so much fun to plan! We'll have a tea party theme, of course. And it can be your job to make sure everyone keeps the secret, so that Rose will be properly surprised."

"I'll warn everyone, but you can't blame me if James lords it over her and it gets out somehow."

"Ginny won't let him. Gosh, we only have two weeks to prepare; I'll start making the invitations now! Do you think we could conjure a maze on the beach?"

"A maze? A real one? But – what for?"

"Ron, I think you're going to have to read the book."

"Fine, I'll read it, but you have to be the one to tell Hugo he'll be wearing a rabbit costume!"

"Oh blast, I feel a bribe coming on…"


	38. Chapter 38

"Ron, were you teasing Rose about her chances of being sorted into Hufflepuff again?"

"I told both of them that they'd be Head 'Puffs if they didn't stop sneaking into the kitchen to feed Pig treats every five minutes. He's getting old as it is, we don't need him collapsing from a sugar overdose too."

"Well, it seems to have spiraled. Rose is now convinced that her sneakiness means she's destined for Slytherin and Hugo, when I left, was counting all the books in his room and bemoaning the fact that he has enough to be in Ravenclaw."

"Is there a set number of books needed to get in there now?"

"No, it's some rubbish James told him, I'm sure."

"Bloody hell… Imagine, I used to think that any kid of Harry's would be the shy, sensitive type. James is worse than the twins ever were!"

"Poor Albus probably doesn't know what to believe by now."

"Are we still meeting them in Diagon Alley in the morning, Hermione?"

"Yes, at ten outside Gringotts. Actually, Harry wants to play the doting godfather and buy Rose her familiar while we're there, but he doesn't know if she'd prefer a cat or an owl. What should I tell him?"

"I reckon she'd be better off with a cat. Very fond of hugs, our Rosie. And it's easier to hug a ball of fluff than a ball of feathers, isn't it?"

"Good point, a cat then... Ron, are you _sure_ you're ready for driving through London? It'll be a very different experience to empty country roads."

"'Course I am, love! I've been driving since second year… sort of. Besides, passed the exam, didn't I? The instructor said I was a natural!"

"Just go the speed limit this time, please. I'm not above _Reductor_ing your tyres for reckless driving. Mum was mad to have let you behind the wheel in the first place."

"Great woman, your mum!"

"Well she's not the one who'll be sitting next to you, hanging on for dear life."

"You worry too much, Hermione! If you like, I'll take the kids to buy Rosie's things and you can spend the morning unwinding in Flourish and Blotts."

"… If I go in there, do you promise not to terrify them with stories about houses and sorting while I'm gone?"

"I didn't think they'd be terrified! … Are they really upset? Should I go up and check on them?"

"No, it's just nerves. She doesn't know what to expect on Friday and her imagination is going crazy. Neither of them have gotten to the stage where they're preparing to wrestle a troll though, so there's still hope."

"You remember that, do you? Been hanging on my every word since you were eleven, I suppose."

"Only to point out how wrong you were about almost _everything_."

"Touché, Mrs. Weasley! But surely you contradicted yourself there by marrying me?"

"You know I just did that to bask in your Chocolate Frog glory, it was entirely self-serving."

"Oh, really? So why didn't you drop me as soon as you made enough connections to get your own Famous Witches and Wizards card, then?"

"By that time, Ron darling, I couldn't fight it anymore."

"Mm, fight what, love?"

"I'd never felt that kind of _emotion_ before. The lure, the admiration was too much!"

"I'm sure it was…"

"I couldn't help myself, I was star struck! All I knew was I had to get closer to… _her_."

"Glad I could be of – Oi, hang on! Her?!"

"Because of you, I'm related to Ginny Potter, the world famous star of the Holyhead Harpies and reporter extraordinaire! My children have the same coloured hair as she does, my fireplace is connected to hers, she even calls me her best friend… All my dreams have come true!"

"Ha bloody ha."


	39. Chapter 39

"What's that, love?"

"Nothing!"

"A letter?"

"No!"

"It looks like –"

"It's – it's a list!"

"Not another one!"

"Yes… I just can't control myself."

"Hang on, why is there a Hogwarts owl in the porch then?"

"A what?"

"It IS a letter! Is it from Rosie? Let me see –"

"No! No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's – it's private. Girl stuff."

"Oh come on, Hermione! How bad can an eleven-year-old girl's letter be?"

"Ron! I can't betray her trust –"

"… What's in it that I'm not allowed to see?"

"Nothing! Just typical things like study groups, library visits, you know…"

"Let me read it then."

"How about I read it to you?"

"I can read, Hermione. Give me the letter and I'll show you."

"No! Because, erm… you should wait until she comes home for Christmas! That way she can tell you about it face to face."

"It's months until Christmas. I want to read my daughter's letter, Hermione."

"Ohh. Oh, if you have to… sit down first. And stay calm, alright?"

"Stay calm? _Stay calm?_ Bloody hell woman, you've been jumping around the room getting me worked up – it'll be your fault if I'm not calm!"

"Maybe you should have a drink?"

"What could she possibly have done that you think I can't read about until I'm drunk?!"

"Oh Ron, don't shout. Here. Now just remember; she's our wonderful, hardworking, responsible daughter and we want her to enjoy her first year, don't we?"

"Shh, I'm trying to read… '_weather_ _is lovely_'… '_had_ _tea with Neville on Saturday'_… Here, what's wrong with this? It's as tame as you can get!"

"Oh good, give it back then!"

"I'm not finished yet… how does she manage to churn out five pages worth of a letter? I was lucky if I managed to come up with a paragraph… '_got_ _an O in my Defence Against the Dark Arts_ _test_'! Good on you Rosie, that's my girl!"

"You see, she's having a great time. Let's go and have dinner now!"

"Hang on, _hang on!_ What's she writing about Luke Jordan for? Isn't that Lee's son? He's in third year! What could they possibly be studying together?!"

"Now Ron –"

"'_Me, Alex Sloper_ _and Ben-'_ – Ben who?!"

"Ben Goldstein. You remember his dad, Anthony? He was in –"

"Yes, I bloody remember him, but what's his son doing practicing Charms with my daughter?! She's only a first year!"

"So are they, Ron. Please calm down!"

"Oh Godric, there's more… '_Jeff Wood, one of the fifth year prefects, saw me flying and says I should definitely try-out for the Gryffindor team next year'_ … Well, that's good news! And at least we don't have to worry there, Oliver was always more likely to chat up a bludger than a girl!"

"Keep reading."

"… '_He's giving me private flying lessons'_?! But _I_ taught her how to fly! She doesn't need private lessons! _Hermione!_"

"What am I supposed to do, Ron? You're the one who introduced her to the game!"

"There's no end to it! '_Larry Thomas_ _and I… Ross Davies_ _told me…_' What's wrong with having friends who are GIRLS?!"

"Stop it! It's good that she has friends, I had friends who were boys and I turned out fine, didn't I?"

"That's different!"

"No, it's not. If it's bothering you this much, I think you should just stop reading the letter."

"I can't stop!"

"Well, I'm warning you now; you're going to burst a blood vessel or twenty if you read the last page."

"How can it get any worse than Roger Davies' kid whispering to her in the library?!"

"Read it and see. She says her favourite subject is Potions and her partner for the year is –"

"MALFOY?!"

"It's not that awful, Ron. He sounds friendly enough –"

"Don't give me that, he's got both of you completely fooled! Listen to this rubbish, '_Don't worry, daddy, he's very spoilt but he's not one bit cruel…_ _we have so much fun together because we're miles ahead of the class and Professor Northcutt gives us special projects to do while we wait…'_ Argh, this is terrible!"

"Why? Why is it terrible?"

"Because he's going to hurt her eventually! And she won't have us there –"

"He might never do that."

"He's a Malfoy, Hermione! It's in his _blood_. That's it, I'm going up there."

"Where?"

"To the school."

"You can't go marching off to Scotland, Ron! She'd be mortified!"

"Well, I wouldn't _have_ to if that school knew what it was bloody well doing and kept my little girl safe from all those slimy gits who just want to – just want – For the love of Merlin, she's there to LEARN!"

"So was I, but you managed to sweep me off my feet anyway."

"At least I waited until seventh year! We were _legal_ by then! Besides, there isn't a boy in that school good enough for her!"

"Ron, we don't need to worry about Rose. She's having fun and if anyone tries to stop her, they'll have to go through Fred, James, Al and Louis to do it."

"I can't take seven years of this, Hermione. I can't!"

"Do you want that drink now?"

"Yeah, I reckon I do."


	40. Chapter 40

"Brought you lunch, love. Can't stay long, Hugo's a bit excitable."

"Really? Is he channeling Pig again?"

"Remember that book you brought home yesterday? Well, he read the whole thing last night and he's been going on about the importance of dragon keeping since breakfast."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Says he wants to work with Charlie in Romania as soon as he's old enough. Apparently my dear brother promised him flame resistant boots for his graduation present."

"Given that Charlie is wrapped around Hugo's little finger, I'm guessing he'll probably send some much sooner than that."

"They're a funny pair, aren't they? They might not see each other for months, but when Charlie's home again, it's like they're continuing a conversation they just left off!"

"I know. And the drawings, Ron! Hugo's forever sending him art for his office."

"I have to say, that's one good thing about Muggle primary school. Brilliant idea, teaching art to students! He's getting really good at drawing and painting."

"You know, his teacher keeps telling me what a lively imagination he has, to be able to draw all those dragons? I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing!"

"Wonder if I should set him up with a space in the shed, so we don't have to _Scourgify_ the paint off his desk every week? What d'you reckon, Hermione?"

"Ask him, I'm sure he'd love that. You know he keeps asking me to invite Charlie for the holidays too? He actually said the words '_godfathers should be with their godsons at Christmas_'!"

"No harm in that, if Charlie wants to come, is there?"

"Not at all! I could invite some of the girls from the office around one night, for mulled wine – you never know who he might hit it off with…"

"Good luck with that one, love! I don't think he's particularly interested."

"I just want him to be as happy as we are. And he's so wonderful – not as perfect as you, of course –"

"Of course."

"– But still... Did he date anyone in school?"

"No idea. He can be very private when he wants to he was already gone to school by the time I was old enough to have a proper conversation, after all. I mean, he always played with me when he came home and kept Fred and George at bay, but that's not the same thing, is it? Nowadays I talk to him about the kids and Quidditch and keeping the Burrow ticking over, but I don't know any of his friends or anything. He's never brought a girl home that I can remember, much to Mum's despair."

"Maybe Christmas would be a good time for all of us to get to know him better, then."

"If Hugo doesn't monopolise every minute of his time!"

"Oh, I hope he hasn't been badgering Charlie with too many questions when they go off together, Ron! I mean, it's all very well to talk about dragons, but I can't imagine the conversation stops there."

"He always seems happy enough when he drops Hugo back, so I wouldn't worry. I'll send him an owl, shall I, inviting him?"

"Yes, do. But don't tell Hugo unless he accepts. It would be just like him to mope around the place for a bit. I want Rose's first Christmas home from school to be a happy one."

"I want Christmas to be happy for all of us…"

"What are your eyebrows trying to infer, darling?"

"Well, if we have Charlie staying in the house and well capable of keeping dragons where they're supposed to be, let alone a niece and nephew…"

"Are you suggesting that we run off for a night on the town and leave your poor older brother – an invited guest! – at home with the kids?"

"I was hoping for a weekend anywhere, actually."

"Ron Weasley, I _love_ the way you think."

"Yeah?"

"Jemima from the Dark Creature Control Unit has a cottage in Wales that she's offered a few times before, I'll see if she's not using it."

"I'll round up a few bottles of wine then, shall I?"

"Yes, and I'll pack the overnight bag."

"Are we getting ahead of ourselves? We've got a month to wait and we don't even know if the live-in babysitter will agree."

"Oh, but the anticipation is one of the best parts!"

"Mm, well then pack the blue lacy thing."

"The blue lacy thing? Or the red silky thing?"

"There's a red silky thing?!"

"Shh, Ron! Regina's right outside the door… But yes, there might be, if you're still on Santa's Nice List by Christmas…"

"Santa's _what?_"

"Nice List. It keeps track of all the good boys and girls who deserve to wake up to beautifully wrapped presents on Christmas morning."

"How do I tell Santa that I want my present wrapped in a red silky thing?"

"You'll just have to – _mmm_ - wait and see, won't you?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione. I'm going to bring you lunch more often!"

'Not to ruin the mood, but don't you have an over-excitable child waiting for you at home?"

"Damn. We'll finish this later then. Don't be late back."

"I won't. Invite Charlie!"

"Trust me, I'll get him here for Christmas if I have to Stupefy him and throw him over my shoulder!"


	41. Chapter 41

"I can't _believe_ you asked her that!"

"I have a right to ask her, I'm her father!"

"But at the dinner table? In front of all her cousins?!"

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a chance in the car home, did you? You've been glued to her side since she stepped off the train!"

"Only because I _knew _you'd interrogate her. You saw her face when you asked, she didn't have a clue what you were talking about!"

"Lucky for her, I think you're right."

"… You do? Well – good then. But I still think you should apologise!"

"I'm not going to apologise for trying to protect my own daughter!"

"You embarrassed her, Ron."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Didn't you notice how quiet everyone got afterwards? Ginny's eyes nearly fell out of her head and even James didn't have a retort ready. Harry's never going to come to ours for dinner ever again!"

"I needed to know for sure. She's only twelve! That's too young to be dating."

"I know that. _She _even knows that! You heard her, _'But I thought Hogwarts students weren't allowed to date until after their OWLs?'_ Been telling her so since she was born, have you? James will never let her live it down!"

"Look, my intentions were well meant, weren't they?"

"It's not good enough. You have to tell her that she can have friends who are boys if she wants to, and you won't mind. Isn't it better that she sees a wide selection of them being idiots so she knows a good guy when she meets one?"

"Guys can control their idiot urges if a pretty girl is around…"

"Well – and I'm speaking from seven years' of experience, here – you could have fooled me! It would've been worse if she'd never spoken to a boy in her life and jumped on the first one who winked at her."

"Ugh, Hermione! Don't _ever _say that again. That's my baby you're talking about, I don't want mental images of – ugh…"

"You saw those boys on the platform. All they wanted to do was talk about Quidditch. They didn't even hug her goodbye, they were in such a hurry to reunite with their brooms!"

"Did I do that to you the first year?"

"No. You introduced me to your mum and sister, actually."

"Right. 'Course I did! Because I'm a gentleman, aren't I?"

"I suppose you have gentlemanly tendencies… every decade or so…"

"That's harsh, Hermione!"

"So was asking your daughter about her love life over dinner, Ron. Promise me you won't badger her about it anymore, please? It's Christmas, for Godric's sake! Charlie's going to be here in the morning and I don't want you embarrassing her in front of any more relatives. This is supposed to be a _relaxing break_."

"Alright, fine. But what about…? _You know_…"

"No, I don't know. What about what?"

"Us! This weekend! I haven't ruined it, have I? You aren't going to stay home in solidarity?"

"There'll be no one to be in solidarity with, unfortunately. I'm fairly sure Rose will forgive you by bedtime."

"Great girl, our Rosie."

"Well you'd better start trusting her then!"

"I _do_ trust her! I just don't trust anyone else…"

"Between now and Friday, you'd better be a complete _angel _or I'll pack a bar of chocolate, a handful of romances and my flannel pyjamas and ignore you for the whole weekend."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't try me, Ronald Weasley."

"Alright, alright! Honestly woman, I can never say a thing right…"


	42. Chapter 42

"Have you seen what your brother just gave Hugo for his birthday?"

"Not yet, I've been on decoration duty all morning."

"Well as much as I appreciate that, you need to go upstairs and see what he's done."

"You're not going to make me be the unfair dad who says no, are you? How bad can it be?"

"Oh, it's bad. Charlie just shrunk his desk and replaced it with a ten-piece Muggle drum kit."

"He never –! I didn't get a present that good and I'm his _brother!_"

"Ron, that's not the point. It's taking over half the room, it's a horrible shade of neon green and we both know that Hugo has all the musical talent of a sock and even less rhythm."

"Ah love, that's a bit extreme. How much harm can he do?"

"To our eardrums? Plenty, trust me."

"Maybe this will be the instrument that he has a knack for?"

"For all our sakes, I hope so! We need to ward that room tonight, but I don't want to completely cut the sound off in case he shouts in an emergency and we can't hear him. It's going to take a complicated charm to do both."

"I'm sure once he gets a bit of practice, it'll sound good enough."

"You say that now… Do you realise that every present Charlie's ever give our children has been noisy? I wonder what we did to deserve it!"

"You're _right!_ I can't believe I never noticed before! The cheeky git, I'll –"

"Whatever it is, you're going to have to do it later. Look at the time! Everyone will be here in half an hour and we're not ready! How's the garden looking?"

"I think it's alright, but you'd better cast your expert eye over it anyway, to make sure."

"I just have to ice the cake and I'll take a look. Did you find the candles?"

"On the kitchen counter. I flung up a few heating charms in the garden, by the way, but we'll have to recast them after about six hours."

"Thanks Ron, how are the tables?"

"Tables and tablecloths in the middle of the garden. I was thinking – good thing we live in the middle of nowhere, isn't it? Could you imagine if Muggles drove by and saw us having a garden party at the beginning of January? They'd think we were barmy!"

"If we had neighbours, we'd just have to disillusion the garden somehow."

"I suppose. Anyway, the bunting is up and the balloons are hovering around the place. If you want more than that, you'll need to give me specific instructions."

"No, that sounds great. If you don't mind keeping an eye on the clock though, my parents need picking up in twenty minutes."

"No problem. Do you need any help with the food in the meantime?"

"Rose is supposed to be helping me, but she's disappeared again."

"That would explain why I found her crouched in the shed."

"Reading?"

"Yes, she's at 'a really good bit'."

"Isn't she always? Okay then, you can cut up the lasagna and put Stay Fresh charms over everything."

"You cooked all this in two hours?"

"Pure necessity! If you asked me to do it again now, I don't think I could. What else needs doing? Oh, I can't think straight!"

"It looks like you have everything under control, love… Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I'm – I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to – to be happy but he's my _baby_ and he's already ten and next year he'll be gone to school and then he'll – he'll – Oh, Ron, he'll be bringing home a girl and getting married and moving away and we'll be all alone!"

"Blimey Hermione, you had to go and lose it while icing the cake, didn't you? Here, give me that! You'll kill me later if I let you cry all over it and mess it up."

"I'm sorry, I just – I just –"

"It's alright, it's alright. Hugo isn't going anywhere, love, I promise. It's good that he's ten! We want him to grow up healthy and do all the things a wizard's supposed to do in life, don't we?"

"Of course, _of course_ we do! I just can't help remembering how tiny and helpless he was when he was born and I –"

"Don't let him hear you calling him that now, 'Mione, he'll be taller than you by next year! Listen, you're always going to be his mum, nothing will change that. Don't spread it around, but I wrote to mum almost weekly for my first term in Hogwarts. Told her not to write back too much, because I didn't want Fred and George to see, but I missed her and Hugo will miss you."

"Really?"

"Truly. But since we have over a year before we have to put him on that train, I think we should hold off on the tears for now, yeah?"

"You're right, I'm being so silly! Thanks, I – ohh!"

"What the bloody hell was THAT?!"

"Merlin, it's migraine-inducing, isn't it? That, darling, is the sound of your son and your brother attempting to be musical."

"Well to hell with soundproofing tonight then, I'm doing it now! And I'm going to have words with Charlie…"

* * *

A/N: Just Between Us has now reached 70 followers, so I've put up another companion piece. This time, it's between Arthur and Hermione. I'll keep uploading companion pieces if/when I reach 80, 90 and 100 followers.


	43. Chapter 43

"Well, how was it?"

"What a day! Oh Ron, I did so much, you wouldn't believe the half of it!"

"Did they roll out the red carpet in your honour, then?"

"Not exactly, but Kingsley did hold a breakfast meeting to introduce me to the internal management. I'm younger then all of them by at least a decade, but nobody seemed to mind –"

"I bloody hope not! In fifteen years, you've been single-handedly responsible for twenty-eight new laws and reforms. If any of them have a problem with your ability to do the job –"

"Oh no, I'm sure they don't, Ron! I was just a bit surprised myself to have them all look to me for their orders."

"You're their boss now, love. Not only that, you're the one making the hard decisions and if it all goes pear-shaped, you're the one they can blame – so of course they're happy to see you!"

"… Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It won't go pear-shaped though, because you're you!"

"That's not even a proper argument, but howandever… After the breakfast, I met with five of the fourteen office managers and made arrangements to see the rest of them over the week."

"Bet Harry loved that, did he?"

"He looked bemused by the whole thing. I'm not seeing him until Friday, but he's already recommended that Regina should schedule the meeting to last all day so that we can 'properly analyse the current Auror workforce'. He's ready for me!"

"I hope he warned everyone else. Seen your office yet?"

"Oh, it's just beautiful, Ron. I don't think 'office' is a grand enough term; it looks like a suite from the Ritz! I certainly don't need all of it though. Just my private study and one conference room, I think."

"Oh _come on_, love. This is a golden opportunity – Heads of Department can have any kind of office they want! This is your chance to go mental! You could do anything… You could put in a secret room behind a bookshelf that even your secretaries don't know about. Go on!"

"What would the point of that be?"

"Well, I could hook the secret fireplace up with our one here and pop in every now and then…"

"You're incorrigible!"

"Fine, then you could put in something fun! A slide maybe, or one of those things your mum got for when the kids visit? A pantoline?"

"Trampoline. But I'd never use anything like that!"

"Hmpf, pity you're not Head of Magical Games and Sports."

"It'd never happen, darling. I'd be chucked out for supporting the Cannons!"

"Would not! They're getting good now, sort of…"

"I _was_ thinking about commissioning something for my study though."

"Oh yeah? A huge gold statue of your spectacularly manly husband?"

"You're close, actually!"

"_What?_ Hang on now –"

"I don't mean a statue, precisely. But a portrait? Two actually, one of each of us. Mine would be here and yours there. In case of emergency, they're a brilliant way to contact each other."

"Blimey Hermione, dunno if I could sit still for some arty bloke to paint my picture… Isn't that what people wait until they're a hundred to do?"

"I'd rather be immortalised in my thirties than my nineties, thank you very much. My hair is bad enough now as it is!"

"Your hair is fine, what's wrong with it? Looks the same as always to me."

"You always know just how to deliver a compliment, sweetheart."

"Don't be sarky, I really do like it. Just hair anyway, isn't it? And besides, my kids have curls too, even if theirs are red, so you can't say anything bad about yours without insulting them. And me!"

"Alright, I give in! Where's my curly-headed boy tonight, then?"

"Er, probably in his room…"

"Why do you sound unsure about that?"

"No reason – er, did I tell you about the letter from Rosie this morning? Apparently the cat is sick –"

"Oh no, poor Minnie!"

"Don't say the name, it sounds too weird! I still can't believe she chose _that_ name for the furball. Old McGonagall would have a conniption if she found out…"

"Is she alright though?"

"Fine by now, I'm sure. Rosie had just handed her over to Hagrid to diagnose when she wrote the letter. He'll know what to do."

"Oh, I hope so… I remember when Crooks ate one of Parvati's lipsticks by accident and wheezed for days, it was awful."

"He's a tough old tabby, doubt even a whole box of face paint could do him in."

"Where is he, anyway? The house is too quiet…"

"Probably upstairs, on our bed again."

"Hm… Hugo? HUGO? Can you bring Crookshanks down, please? … Hugo, are you up there?"

"Erm…"

"Ron, where is he?"

"Maybe he's asleep?"

"Hang on, listen… What was that?"

"What?"

"That _whooshing_ noise…"

"I can't hear anything, must be in your head, love."

"Ron, is that…? I think a Quaffle just flew past the window!"

"No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did! Is Hugo out there? He never plays on his own… what's going on? What happened today?"

"Oh, you know… the usual. Hugo and I had lunch and played a bit of chess. He's getting really good – almost beat me at it once or twice. Anyway, then George stuck his head in the grate and said Quality Quidditch Supplies was unveiling the new Skyswift Extreme, so we strolled over for a quick look –"

"Ron, you _didn't_ – please tell me you didn't –!"

"Now, Hermione –"

"We agreed he wasn't getting one until he started second year! Your old broom was good enough for flying round the back garden – I can't _believe _you caved like this!"

"It's not so bad, love –"

"How is giving a ten year old the fastest broom on the market and letting him fly it unsupervised '_not so bad_'!?"

"Well, isn't it safer to have him flying a broom than a dragon?"

"Blast. That's true, I suppose… I'd do anything to keep him away from a Horntail. But you better watch your back, darling."

"What? Why?! You're not going to –"

"Oh no, not me. I'd say it's your daughter the Gryffindor Goalkeeper that you need to worry about. Rose is going to kill you when she hears."

"… Never thought of that. Damn."


	44. Chapter 44

"Hermione, hurry up! We've got to go, we're already late."

"I'm just adding a bit of ribbon, wait half a second."

"It looks fine the way it is! I don't see why you had to wrap it if you're just going to put it in a gift bag anyway."

"Presentation is important, Ron! I want them to be _excited_ when they open it. Especially since it's not going to be the most extravagant present they receive…"

"Oi, less of that! Absolutely no use comparing, love. Besides, yours will be the most thoughtful, I guarantee it."

"Ours, Ron. It's from both of us."

"You put all the effort in, I just got the parts."

"That doesn't matter, it's from both of us. What is it you're always telling Hugo? _Team effort?_"

"Alright, but if they ask, I'm telling them the magic behind it is yours."

"Oh no! The ribbon looks ridiculous, doesn't it? It's squashed on one side… I'm going to cut it off…"

"No, you're not! Here, give me the scissors. It looks lovely, mum and dad will be chuffed with the… er, presentation."

"Do you think so? Oh, it seems so small… I can't believe we didn't get them anything extra. It's their 45th wedding anniversary, they deserve something better!"

"Hermione, would you stop worrying? They're going to love it."

"But Harry and Ginny are sending them on a month long cruise –!"

"Never mind what anyone else gives them. Come on, love. We were supposed to be there half an hour ago."

"I just want them to know how much we appreciate them, Ron. How grateful we are for everything they've done over the years."

"They will know. Mum will cry, dad will turn pink. I promise. Now put your shoes on!"

"Alright… You don't think they'll mind that I added a hand for Teddy, do you? I mean, he's not technically their grandchild, but it feels as though he is."

"He's going to be a grandchild eventually. The sooner the better, actually! I've got a twenty Galleon bet with George that he proposes before Christmas."

"Ron! You haven't told _them_ that, have you?"

"Nah, but we bring it up whenever Bill's in the room. Drives him bonkers!"

"That's awful. What happens when he does the same to you, hm?"

"Here, don't talk about things like that now. I want to enjoy this party, don't I?"

"Do you think she'll put it on the wall, next to the original clock?"

"Yes. Bloody hell, Hermione! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that they'll love it before you believe me. Anything to do with grandkids and they're giddy, you know that."

"I hope so. Do you think they'll notice that I copied the metal and design as close as possible, so that they match?"

"I'm sure they will. Do you think you'll notice when I collapse from lack of energy because everyone else ate all the food before we got there?"

"Very funny, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm the one standing by the door."

"Oh, right. Shoes on?"

"Shoes on."

"Got the present?"

"Got it, hideous ribbon and all."

"Stay still for a second…"

"What is it?"

"You've got ribbon in your hair."

"Oh blast, is it very tangled?"

"No, suits you actually!"

"Take it out, Ron. I'm serious… what are you doing?"

"Prepare yourself, I'm going to get a bit mushy. Look… I think you're a brilliant daughter-in-law, okay? You worry too much, but you're a brilliant daughter-in-law and mum and dad don't need a present to know that, because they tell me all the time."

"R-really?"

"Really."

"... Oh Godric, the one night of the year I p-put mascara on and I start c-crying! Hang on a m-minute!"

"No, no, no! We're at the door! We're at the _door!_"

"I can't go over there looking like a panda! It'll only take a second…"

"Hermione, have a heart and come back! … I'm not going to get anything to eat tonight, am I?"

"Don't be so dramatic!"

"I'm fading away..."

* * *

A/N: Gold star if you know what the gift is!


	45. Chapter 45

"Don't sulk. If you sulk, I'll spend an extra two hours here and we won't stop for pub grub on the way home."

"I didn't _say_ anything!"

"I saw you rolling your eyes – I hope you don't think that'll change my mind. After all, we only do this once a year, Ron. And it's for your own benefit!"

"But it's torture, Hermione! It's the worst day of the year, hands down. I don't see why I can't just use the same ones I have now.

"You _need_ new robes. The ones you have are worn out –"

"Comfy, more like…"

"Threadbare, is how your mother described them last week. I was mortified –"

"Don't mind mum! You saw the dress robes she used to send me to school with."

"The point is, is if you didn't drag your heels in every shop we go to, we'd be finished in an hour, easily. Start looking through those rails for something you like."

"But it's never just new robes. It's six individual _sets_ of new robes that all need trying on and tailoring. Then we're off to buy socks, shoes, shirts and boxers, not to mention all the Muggle gear for when we visit your parents!"

"I thought you liked getting Levi's…"

"I do, but if you know my size, can't you just pick them up when you're shopping for the kids?"

"The last time I bought something for you when you weren't there, you hated it and I had to bring it back!"

"Doesn't count if it's a purple shirt, Hermione. Blokes don't wear purple."

"Dumbledore always did."

"Let me rephrase that; _normal_ blokes don't wear purple."

"Can't you just do this for me, darling? I love getting to see you try them on; you look so attractive in new robes! Please?"

"That's blatant flattery! I don't even think I can _believe_ you any more, when you say that sort of thing."

"Fine then, would you rather I left you to your own devices? You and Harry could go off shopping together like the independent men you are, while Ginny and I get a massage!"

"But hang on, I don't know how much I should be paying for robes, or shoes!"

"I'll give you an estimate."

"But what size shoe am I? Does it have to be a certain material?"

"Size 12. Cotton robes only, or you'll have irritated skin."

"Really? I don't remember getting irritated skin in ages…"

"That's because I've been helping you buy them since we left school!"

"Oh, right… Where do you get the socks with the zig-zags on them? I like those."

"Gladrags. You like them because normal socks get holes at the heels when you wear them, but those are reinforced."

"Is that why? Huh, suppose it makes sense. Where d'you get the pyjama bottoms then? The ones with the elastick where the drawstring should be."

"Those… those are from the Calvin Klein department of Selfridges."

"Is that the Muggle shop with all the weird food downstairs? … Here, why're you blushing?"

"No reason! I just…"

"You always go pink when I wear those bottoms – what is it you're not telling me? Are they a joke to Muggles? Are they usually only for old men, or something?"

"No! No, they just look good on, that's all. Really good…"

"I don't believe you, I'm going to ask Harry when I see him next."

"Or you could just come with me, to the shop? If there's even one old man there, I'll never buy you another pair, I promise!"

"… Could we get Muggle biscuits while we're at Sell Fridges?"

"Any packet you like."

"Yeah alright, then. Let's go."

"Can we just get your robes first, since we're here?"

"There are too many to pick from!"

"Let me do it, Ron. Now, navy blue and steel blue are staples, they always look good on you. Then, I think – this burgundy one? Yes… and taupe is perfect for your colouring. Oh! Do you like this? Cerulean, isn't it lovely? And then a charcoal one, to finish off. What do you think?"

"So long as there's no green, I don't care!"

"Right then, I'll get the saleswitch to charm them to the measurements from last year, and we can bring them back if they need altering. You stay right there and don't move."

"I won't! … Hermione? We're still going to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, aren't we?"

"_If_ you let me find you some new shoes."

"Bloody hell, how do you women do this sort of thing for _fun?_"


	46. Chapter 46

"Not too far, alright boys? Be back by five – HUGO! PUT YOUR JACKET ON – YOU TOO, JOSEPH! You'll catch … oh, never mind! They're already gone."

"Don't worry love, it's the middle of summer!"

"British summer, Ron. It rained all last week and I don't want Julie beating the door down because Joseph's too ill to go to school, now that he's finally been accepted!"

"Have you ever actually felt Joseph's skin? He passed me the cutlery earlier and his hands were _scorching_. Doubt he ever gets colds."

"Still, he's our responsibility while he's staying… Oh, isn't it wonderful how everything worked out? I nearly cried when he showed me his letter – he was just so proud of himself!"

"Yeah, he's a great kid. I feel sorry for poor Neville though, having to keep those two in line for seven years."

"But they're not naughty, just enthusiastic... Too enthusiastic, sometimes! Did you hear them last night, trying to sneak out the window?"

"I heard you reading them the riot act, you were gone for _ages_. What were they trying to do, anyway?"

"I only gave out to them because they could've broken their necks! They were climbing onto the roof to look at the Perseids."

"The _what?_"

"Honestly, Ron. We learned about them in Astronomy! It's a meteor shower that takes place for a few nights every year, at the beginning of August. They look like shooting stars. I used to watch out for them as a little girl. I always made a wish on the first one…"

"What did you wish for, then? A tall, dark, handsome Weasley?"

"My own private library, actually."

"Typical. I would've wished for something far better… like a never-ending supply of chocolate frogs!"

"Well, the boys thought it was hilarious that a mum would ever wish on stars, at any rate. I levitated them both up to the roof for twenty minutes and they saw 14 streaks of light between them."

"And you say _I'm_ the softie! I would've had them back in bed, not lying on the rooftop in their pyjamas."

"It was educational! Now listen, we need to decide what we're doing about Diagon Alley and Platform 9¾."

"We can go to Diagon Alley the next time you've got a day off, or I can just take a long lunch during the week and bring Hugo to get his things then?"

"I don't know, Ron… shouldn't we both be there? We were for Rose, after all. I wouldn't want Hugo to think that it doesn't matter to me."

"I doubt that would enter his mind, love. Are you going to be able to take time off to go to King's Cross, though?"

"I should be able to, if I get everything important done in advance. And I've told Regina not to schedule any meetings that day."

"Well then, there you go! I'd say he'd prefer to have you see him off to school than traipse around buying cauldrons. Have you heard what he wants as a familiar yet?"

"No… should I be worried?"

"Think of the closest thing you can get to a dragon in Magical Menagerie."

"Oh Merlin, not a bat?"

"Of course 'a bat'! Only creature with the right sort of wings, isn't it? At least he's aiming for a fruit bat, those are fairly harmless."

"But it will sleep all through the day!"

"Trust us to have the contrary children, eh? He's even picked out a name – Kiwi."

"Kiwi?!"

"Because it's furry, or something like that. Your dad gave him the idea last weekend, at the sukermarket."

"Supermarket."

"That's what I said!"

"And I suppose we're going to give in like we always do?"

"I suppose. We're a bit rubbish at being strict, aren't we, Hermione?"

"A bit. But they've turned out well anyway, thank Godric. I still can't believe our baby is going to Hogwarts in less than three weeks! When did we get so _old?_"

"No idea, love. I keep thinking, 'Hang on, Hugo can't be eleven, because _I_ am!' Feels very strange."

"I'm going to check with Steve and Julie, to see when they're planning to go shopping for Joseph's school supplies. Maybe you could all go together."

"We'd better warn them to get Joe a familiar that won't eat or get eaten by a bat!"

"Oh Ron, it's starting to look like rain again. You don't think they'll get caught in it, do you? I knew I should have cast an _Impervious_ on them both before they left…"

"S'alright love, don't get your robes in a twist. I'll go and find them."

"Will you? Thanks! And bring their jackets too, please; they're by the door. I'll start dinner while your gone."

"See you shortly, then."

"Okay, I'm going to make… Ron? Ron, hang on – you forgot the coats! RON! RON, COME BACK! Oh blast, he's worse than they are…"


	47. Chapter 47

"The owl's here!"

"Quick! Quick Ron! What does he say?"

"Gryffindor! Joseph too, their beds are right next to each other in the first year dorm."

"Oh, thank Godric! I was so worried that they'd get split up."

"Lily's a Gryffindor too. Molly's a Ravenclaw though. Hugo says, _'Molly got Ravenclaw, but so did Annie Brocklehurst so I think she's happy about it.' _Are we supposed to know who that is?"

"Do you remember Mandy, from our year?"

"Erm, tall girl with scrawny legs?"

"_Ron_. That's not very nice!"

"Didn't say it was nice! It's true though…"

"Unnecessary is what it is. Anyway, Mandy's brother John lives next to Percy and Audrey, so their daughters have practically known each other since birth."

"Oh. Well, that's good then. Wouldn't want her to be lonely. Quiet sort of girl, isn't she? Molly, I mean?"

"Audrey is too. She'll do brilliantly in Ravenclaw. But what else does Hugo say? That can't be it!"

"He says thanks for the biscuits, he found the tin you put in his trunk… says Neville waved at him from the High Table… he and Joe liked the feast… that's about it really, take a look for yourself."

"Eight lines?! I can't believe he didn't tell us more! At least we can expect Rose's letter to include proper detail."

"Rosie's sending a letter too? How do you know?"

"I told her to write to me about Hugo's first night."

"You told her to _what?_ Oh Hermione... I don't know which child to feel sorrier for."

"Mothers are allowed to be concerned! I just want to make doubly sure he's alright. She won't follow him around, or anything…"

"Yeah, _right_. She's your daughter, isn't she? Oh look, here comes the essay-length letter now. Poor owl is flying sideways from the weight."

"He is not, Ron! And there's nothing wrong with writing a long letter."

"Go on, you read it then, since you're the one who commissioned the report."

"Let's see… He spent the train journey in a carriage with Lily, Molly, and Joseph."

"We know that, love. We helped him and Joe get their trunks on, remember?"

"There was no drama on the train, apparently, even though the Flint triplets are starting this year."

"Ugh, Flint reproduced?"

"Prolifically, it seems."

"Go on, what else?"

"She just lists all the first years and which houses they were sorted into… How on earth did Adrian Pucey's daughter become a Hufflepuff?"

"Never mind Pucey, did she say any more about Hugo?"

"She says that she and Al sat close to them for the feast… oh, listen to this! _'Hugo spent most of the feast talking to Laura Wood about Quidditch, he was so distracted he didn't even finish his potatoes…'_ Alright, maybe that is too much information –"

"Go on, Hugo! That's my boy!"

"… What are you talking about?"

"You read it yourself, he was obviously charming the pants off her! I mean, why else would he forget to eat? Don't know if I could handle Oliver as an in-law, though."

"An in-law? Ron, he's only eleven! He just talked to her, that doesn't mean he'll _marry_ the girl. Honestly, who falls in love in their first year?"

"I don't think it's that unusual…"

"And how can you say _that_ after the fuss you caused when Rose was in first year? You can't have double standards!"

"Completely different situation, those boys aren't trustworthy. I raised Hugo and I know he's not like that."

"Oh please, I'm sure every father thinks the same thing."

"Does she… ugh, I can't believe I'm asking this – does she say anything about… _Malfoy?_"

"Only that they're still planning to start a Potions club this year. There's a lot about her new subjects, she has Arithmancy first thing on a Monday, that's nice…"

"Is it? What about Quidditch?"

"She won't have practice until next week, but she's helping Jeff to plan strategies this year because he won't have much time, now that he's Head Boy."

"Right, I don't want to know any more. Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

"What are we going to do today? The house is so empty… Oh Ron, I want my babies back! I don't know how your parents coped with this _seven times!_"

"And they did it during a war too. We're lucky, really. The only thing Rosie and Hugo have to worry about is getting slobbered by Fang Junior."

"Hugo will be alright, won't he?"

"He'll be fine. And Christmas will be here in no time, love. I'll make breakfast in a bit, and you can write back to them while I'm at it."

"Good idea, I must tell Rose how to find the Arithmancy section in the library."

"But first, Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to take full advantage of our empty house by kissing you as much as I feel like, without being interrupted by shrieks of 'Ugh, disgusting!'"

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. The way Rose and Hugo were going on over the summer, you'd think a peck on the lips was a full striptease!"

"Now _there's_ an idea..."

"Ron, don't you dare take that off! The curtains are open!"

"Hermione, we live in the middle of nowhere."

"But - but - the fireplace is open!"

"Damn. Alright then, lets take this to a room with no chimney..."


	48. Chapter 48

"Rose – oh Rose! Sweetheart, we're right here!"

"She can't hear you, love. She's out cold. Pomfrey gave her Dreamless Sleep so that she won't do any damage during the night, apparently."

"My poor little girl! What did they do to you? … Did you get the whole story yet, Ron? From Neville, or Hagrid?"

"Pretty much. The Slytherin beaters waited until they were in close range and sent both bludgers at the back of her head. Strategy, they called it."

"_What?!_ I'll _kill_ them! Who are they? Ron, I want names! Oh, I'll make them wish –"

"Steady on, Hermione. Murdering students isn't going to get us anywhere."

"How can you be so calm?!"

"I'm not calm. I've just spent the last hour calming Hugo down, making a formal complaint and insisting both beaters be suspended, or at least given detention for the rest of the year!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap. I just can't _believe_… She shouldn't have been playing Quidditch in the first place, not when she's only thirteen!"

"Normally I'd disagree with you, but I just found out from Wood that all of the players on the other team were sixth and seventh years! It would've been a tough game, even without blatant fouls."

"Why would _anyone _want to hurt my baby?"

"No idea. Bloody hell, I hate this! She looks so small and breakable, just lying there. Reminds me of you in second year…"

"Did you find out how long it will take for her skull to heal?"

"Up to forty-eight hours, if there are no complications."

"Complications?!"

"Blood infection, concussion, memory loss. Pomfrey thinks it's unlikely though."

"Well I'm not leaving until she can sit up and tell me herself that she's alright! Rose… oh my darling, everything's going to be fine. We love you so much!"

"We may have to put up a fight, love. Seems like parents aren't usually allowed overnight privileges."

"I'd like to see them try to stop me! It's bad enough that we had to find out through Hugo –!"

"I know, but Pomfrey seems to think we're over-reacting."

"I AM NOT OVER-REACTING!"

"Shh, Hugo will hear you and worry!"

"Oh, is he outside still?"

"With all of the cousins, Joseph, and Laura. And the entire team, of course."

"Did you tell them that she's unconscious for the time being?"

"Yeah, but they seem to want to stay nearby all the same."

"Do you remember when she was two, Ron? When she got her fingertips got caught in the door and two nails fell off? At the time, I thought I'd never get over it – but this! This is a thousand times worse… Why wasn't she using the charm you taught her?"

"The helmet enchantment? She was."

"She _was?_ So, if she hadn't…?"

"I don't even want to think about it, love."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God… Rose please – please be alright!"

"Hermione, it's okay. Shh, it's okay. She's a strong little thing, she'll wake up in no time. Please don't cry."

"We h-had b-better let Hugo in n-now, hadn't we?"

"I think so. But I'd say everyone will pile in after him, and I don't know if you're up to that."

"I – I'll be fine in a minute… We're going to stay, aren't we?"

"Of course, love. We'll stay as long as it takes."

* * *

A/N: A companion piece to this chapter is now uploaded, under the name 'Mush for Brains' and it's a thank you to all of my 80+ followers. Enjoy!


	49. Chapter 49

"I can't believe your mother thought we were over-reacting too!"

"She raised Fred and George, remember? I'm sure she had half a dozen broken heads to cope with before they even reached Hogwarts."

"Well, I don't regret making a fuss. That was a really serious injury Rose sustained!"

"I know, love. I agree with you... She didn't seem fazed about waking up in the hospital wing though, did she?"

"_'Not fazed'_? That's an understatement! Honestly Ron, she's your daughter through and through. Imagine keeping all of us in a state of panic for three days and then bolting upright to ask, _'Did we win?' _as if the damn Quidditch game was more important than her health!"

"Hang on! The next question out of her mouth was about missed homework, so you can hardly talk."

"Homework is important, Ron!"

"So you keep telling me. No wonder everyone grins when Rosie starts chattering away at the Burrow – she's a bit of a strange mix of the two of us, isn't she?"

"She's perfect! I like having bookishly sporty children, thank you very much."

"Alright, alright, I'm not criticising! It was great to see her jump out of bed in a hurry to get to Charms, wasn't it? I didn't even mind that she barely took any notice of us!"

"I know, I was just so relieved that she was all in one piece again!"

"Old Pomfrey seemed pretty offended though – kept saying we didn't trust her."

"For Godric's sake! Parents are allowed to worry, why does everyone find it so strange?"

"No idea, Hermione. Bit ironic, mum telling us to calm down when she spent all of our sixth year crying over the_possibility_ that something _might_ happen!"

"That reminds me, we haven't sorted out your parents' roof yet. We must do that soon. This year's snow did a lot of damage."

"How're we going to fix it up without them noticing though? We need another diversion, like when we put the water tank in."

"They knew exactly what we were doing then."

"No, they didn't. Never mentioned it once!"

"Seriously Ron, they knew. Your dad told me as much."

"What did he say?"

"That he appreciated the thoughtfulness, mostly."

"So, what d'you reckon then, love? Should we just walk in the front door and tell them we're going to fix it?"

"No, I like that they've kept it unspoken up to now. And after all, your mum would worry about us going to the trouble. You've already bought the pre-charmed tiles, haven't you?"

"Yeah, they're in boxes in the shed."

"Good, it'll be harder for her to argue when we have everything ready. I've modified the Permanent Sticking spells we need, but I haven't decided yet which would be safest way to get rid of the old shingles... If they're stuck to the beams, will the wood be vanished too?"

"Haven't the foggiest, Hermione. I think it'll just be trial and error on the day. How about Saturday?"

"I'll have time in the morning, anyway. Harry's planning a surprise drill for the unit on duty that afternoon, to see what the response is like, so I'll have to be around to witness that."

"Shall I ask Perce to make up an excuse and take them out for the morning then?"

"Yes, do. But get Audrey in on it too, because Percy can't act to save his life."

"Isn't it mental that the only thing we have to worry about is Quidditch injuries and house repairs? Never thought I'd see the day when Harry would have to plan training sessions because the Aurors don't have enough work to do!"

"Oh Ron, don't jinx it! I like coming home and curling up on the couch with you like this."

"So do I. I should get up and make dinner though, shouldn't I?"

"No, it's definitely my turn."

"Don't start yet, I'm comfortable."

"Alright, but move over a bit... there. Mm... this couch was worth every Galleon!"

"Really? Because you always seem to be sprawled on me, more than the cushions."

"But you're so comfortable! Now if only the wine wasn't so far away."

"You're a witch, love."

"Right, of course... _Accio Pinot Noir!_"


	50. Chapter 50

"A _wedding_ – oh, I'm so excited!"

"So am I! I'm twenty Galleons richer after that announcement. George was absolutely disgusted."

"Serves him right for gambling on a young couple's future!"

"Hang on, I was doing it too…"

"Yes, I suppose you were – hand it over."

"But – _what?"_

"The money! We'll use it to get them an engagement present, since that's how you earned it."

"That's hardly fair… Oh, alright – here! Just don't look at me like that."

"Thank you. I must say, your mum really knows how to whip up a party without notice! They looked thrilled, didn't they? It's ever so romantic, how he planned it all."

"How do _you_ know what his plans were?"

"Oh, I just asked Molly, who got it from Fleur, who was told by Dominique, who helped Teddy to search for the perfect diamond. Apparently, he even took on a second job last year, so that he could afford to give Victoire the exact ring she wanted!"

"Far too mature for his own good, our Teddy. Must take after his dad, I reckon."

"Well, it's definitely not your influence – or Harry's!"

"Oi! I'm a perfectly good role model when I want to be…"

"And how often is _that_, darling?"

"Often enough!"

"Ron...? What's your favourite memory of the two of them?"

"D'you mean, as children?"

"Yes. After all, Teddy's been besotted since he could walk and talk, hasn't he? It was so adorable when he used to hush everyone if Victoire was sleeping!"

"Oh yeah… I think mum still has pictures of him, standing guard over the cradle! Do you remember when Bill and Fleur spent months trying to get Victoire to walk to them, only to have her make a beeline for Teddy when he came in with Harry?"

"That was priceless! Or what about the time when her plait fell out of its ribbon and he tried to fix it, but tangled her hair so badly that Fleur thought she'd have to cut it? That's the only time I've ever seen Fleur look so _frazzled_."

"Was their first fight over Quidditch, or was that Fred? Someone told Victoire she shouldn't play, I remember that much. She was livid."

"That was Teddy. He was worried about her, I think. She was only seven at the time, to be fair. I didn't see it, but as far as I know, she disagreed and walloped him with George's Beater bat."

"That's right! And Harry made him sit on the sidelines, holding ice against his head so it wouldn't swell. Bit of a temper, has Victoire. Wonder if she gets it from mum or Fleur…?"

"Both, probably - with a bit of Ginny mixed in. At least she and Teddy never argued for long. I thought it was really sweet that he wrote to her every week, from school. Dominique told me earlier that Victoire still has all of his letters in a box under her bed."

"See, _that's_ what I'm talking about. Far too grown up for teenagers, the pair of them!"

"Well, it might be because they don't have a Dark Lord interrupting their social lives every couple of months... Oh, do you remember his face when he came home from school after fifth year and saw her in her dress robes for the first time? I think that was when it hit him, that she was a proper girl!"

"Poor bloke, figuring it out so soon. Should've gotten a few more years of ignorant bliss out of it, really."

"Ignorant bliss?!"

"Well, it's hard to concentrate, isn't it? I mean, when there's a girl sitting right beside you in every class, smelling nice and looking pretty. It's hard enough getting OWLs and NEWTs without distractions like _that_!"

"Poor Ron, so it's all Lavender's fault that you missed out on being top of our year?"

"_Hermione_. You know bloody well I wasn't talking about her!"

"Hmm... What shall we give them as an engagement present?"

"Do people normally give gifts for engagements? We didn't get any, did we?"

"No, but we asked people to donate to St. Mungo's Research department instead of sending any sort of wedding-related presents, remember?"

"Ah, that'd be it. Blimey, we were virtuous in our youth, weren't we?"

"It was a nice thing to do, Ron – we both agreed!"

"I'm not arguing, love. How about we get Teddy a bottle of Headache Reliever and Victoire a manacle!"

"A _what?!"_

"A manacle…? Like your mum gets, sometimes. To put white lines on her nails, isn't it?"

"Oh, a _manicure!_"

"Yeah, for when she's showing off the ring."

"That's not a bad idea, actually. But a Headache Reliever mightn't set the right tone…"

"Ear plugs, then!"

"Er, no."

"Firewhiskey!"

"That's not exactly –"

"A charm to make even the worst cooking edible!"

"Right, Headache Reliever it is."


	51. Chapter 51

"Alright, love? Good day?"

"Ron? I thought you'd be in bed!"

"Not yet. Wish I was, though."

"Why've you got your cloak on? … Are you only just _home?_ It's two in the morning!"

"Been helping Percy this evening. How did you get on at work?"

"The usual. Reports and meetings all day. My eyes are about to fall out of my head, I'm so tired!"

"And you've to be back in the office for eight? Bloody hell. Come on then, get ready for bed."

"What did Percy keep you out so late for?"

"Well, you've missed a bit of an adventure, actually. Lucy ran away."

"_What?!_"

"Yeah. Not for good, though. She wanted to see a band that Perce and Audrey refused to bring her to, so she went without them."

"Where?"

"London! 'Bizarre Bazaar' – whoever they are – were playing in Patronus Palace, by the bridge. She just took off after dinner, when Audrey thought she was taking a bath."

"How on earth did she get to London by herself?!"

"The Knight Bus."

"The Knight Bus? But Ron, she's _eight!_ Surely they wouldn't pick up a child? She hasn't even got a wand to flag it down!"

"She had one, Audrey's spare. And a letter saying she was going to visit relatives in the city and was expected. I'm telling you Hermione, the girl is as crafty as they come!"

"I can't believe it. How can two sisters be so completely different? Molly'd never do something that wild, not in a million years!"

"Well, would you have believed Percy and the twins were brothers, if they didn't have the hair to prove it? Luce just won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Poor Audrey, that's frightening! Did it take you long to find her?"

"Ages! The place was packed and she'd changed her clothes. But George came too and we fanned out to search the place. The music wasn't half bad, actually."

"Now honestly, what sort of an establishment lets an eight-year-old girl into a late night concert?"

"The sort with a side entrance and an idiot for a bouncer."

"Oh Godric, I don't know what I'd do if Rose pulled a stunt like that! Was anyone giving her trouble, when you found her?"

"Not at all! She was right up the front, bopping away as though she goes to gigs every night of the week. She was wearing a black skirt and a purple t-shirt with the band name stamped all over it, that Percy swears he's never seen before."

"What did he _do?_"

"George found her first. He didn't say anything, because the noise was so loud. Just picked her up and threw her over one shoulder! Once Perce and I saw that, we headed off to meet him by the door."

"Poor Percy, I wouldn't even know how to _begin_ reprimanding her."

"He spent about fifteen minutes roaring, until his sentences stopped making sense. But she just said – as cool as a cucumber, mind you – _'it's alright, daddy, we can go home now. I've heard all my favourite songs.'_ The girl's barmy! George and I couldn't even laugh about it, we were so shocked."

"At least you knew where to find her! Can you imagine if she'd never mentioned the concert to her parents? You wouldn't have known where to start. Did you go back to Percy's?"

"Yeah, but it was a mistake. Should've escaped like George did, because it turns out that Audrey panicked and told mum, who Flooed over. By the time we walked in, they were both close to tears."

"It just seems so _impossible._"

"I know. I'm never going to tease Rose for reading her way through the holidays again. We're so bloody lucky!"

"Imagine what Lucy will be like once she's using magic! Percy and Audrey are going to have their work cut out for them."

"Long live bookishly sporty types, eh?"

"Hear hear!"


	52. Chapter 52

"No, no! Stop it! _Stop hurting her!_"

"Ron…?"

"Please! Not her – NOT HER!"

"Ron! Ron, it's alright!"

"NO! HERMIONE! _HERMIONE!_"

"Ron, wake up! Please, it's just a dream!"

"Ughh… 'Ermione?"

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare. It's over, I promise. I'm right here."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault! I – I wish I could make them stop. It's been so long since the last one…"

"Didn't – didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind, Ron. I'll never mind. Can I get you anything?"

"Water."

"Of course… Here, sit up a bit so it doesn't spill."

"Thanks love. Did I give you a fright?"

"I was just worried about you. Was it the Malfoy Manor dream again?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"You said my name."

"That was one of the worst moments of my life."

"I know, darling. I know. But you stopped it."

"Not in time. Not soon enough to keep her from – from doing _that_ to you."

"It's just a word, Ron. Just a scar. It doesn't mean anything."

"I promised myself I'd never let anyone hurt you!"

"You didn't _let_ her. And I'm alright now. You did keep me safe."

"I never want to lose you, Hermione! But your new job is so dangerous –"

"I felt the same way, when you were chasing the last of the Death Eaters. But you know I won't do anything reckless. I'll be careful, like you were."

"Yeah, I – I know that... Sorry, I must sound a bit daft, eh? Still having a nightmare about it more than two decades on."

"It's not! Your voice kept me going that day, Ron. I could hear you, shouting my name. I knew you'd help me as soon as you could, it was the only thing that made it bearable."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry. She should've taken me."

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm exactly where I want to be now, safe in your arms. Please don't apologise."

"I thought – the werewolf –"

"He didn't, you stopped him."

"You were really brave, love. I'm still so bloody amazed by how brave you were. When I think of how easily it could've all gone wrong –"

"_Don't_. Not tonight. Think about happier things tonight. Think about how you'll be seeing Rose and Hugo at the match on Saturday, about having dinner at George and Angelina's tomorrow night. There's a Cannons match coming up too, and we need to repaint the porch soon, we can do that together."

"Painting the porch makes you happy?"

"No, not on its own, it wouldn't. But if you'll do it with me... Well, just between us, I'm happiest when I'm with you."


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: If you haven't read the latest Companion Piece, '_Parent Teacher Meetings,_' please do so before you read this!

* * *

"Good news! Neville might've found himself a girl!"

"Pardon me? I could've sworn you said –"

"Yeah, a girl! Talked to him before the match – which Rosie played brilliantly in, by the way – and he said his new research partner is a bit of _alright,_ if you know what I mean."

"_What?!_"

"I know, I was impressed too! Wasn't sure he had it in him… Except that flowers probably do work on a lot of women, eh?"

"But – but –!"

"At first, he said he was too busy to try anything long distance, but I think I convinced him."

"You _convinced_ him? Ron, you idiot!"

"Hang on, that's not fair – you're the one who sent me out early this morning to investigate! Did I miss something? I thought you were going on about wanting him to be happy?"

"You were _supposed_ to checking that he was single! I've organised a double date for the start of the summer break – now what am I going to do?!"

"But you never told me! And we never go on double dates…"

"The girl I – I – Look, she's shy, alright? She only agreed when I said we'd be there too, to keep things casual."

"Who is it? When did this happen?"

"Never mind when, it's all a mess now! There's nothing for it, we'll have to go to Plan B."

"Dare I ask…?"

"You need to invite Neville to meet you in the Leaky Cauldron for drinks. This Friday, alright? And sit by the bar."

"Hermione, this is insane! You're starting to sound like Parvati, the way you're setting everyone up. Nev told me about _Regina_."

"Oh. Well, I couldn't have known she'd suggest _that_, could I?"

"Poor bloke… So who's this perfect Mrs. Longbottom you've found, then?"

"Promise you won't tell Harry, or anyone, just yet? It's Hannah Abbott. She bought the Leaky Cauldron at the beginning of the year and has been using her inheritance to transform it – the food is amazing! I pop down for lunch on a Friday, when I have time."

"And does she know that you want to set her up with Neville?"

"I didn't suggest it! She asked me about him and told me she wished she had the nerve to write to him about catching up sometime."

"Why?"

"She said he saved her life during the battle."

"If you count all the shield charms that were thrown by DA members, we all saved each other's lives half a dozen times that night!"

"Well, it obviously meant something to her. I tried to convince her to hold a reunion for our year in the bar, but she didn't want an audience. That's when I suggested the double date."

"Hermione –"

"Look, it's not as though I get a thrill out of pushing people into relationships… Don't look at me like that, Ron! I just hate seeing people lonely. I remember what it was like having mum and dad forget all about me –even though I was responsible for it, it was the most awful feeling! And Hannah lost both her parents to the war, which is so much worse."

"Alright, alright! I'll owl Neville now. Can I invite Harry too? That way I won't be a third wheel if they do hit it off."

"But I promised Hannah –"

"I won't tell Harry why we're there. I'll just say it's for a catch up, yeah?"

"Yes, okay then. But don't ask Neville anything about his research while you're there – d'you promise?"

"I promise! But if he wants to give it a go with this Irish bird, I won't talk him out of it. Bloody hell, Hermione, only you could get me tangled up in this sort of mess."

"I just hope you haven't done irreparable damage – what if he up and leaves for Ireland in the morning?!"

"Now you're just being silly - he's not going to leave Hogwarts!"

"Not by Friday, anyway..."

"You're mental, have I mentioned that recently?"

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to stick to canon as best I can, but I haven't read/watched every interview that JK Rowling has given. People mentioned that JK married Neville off in one of them, which I had missed/forgotten. So I'm now giving everyone who is aware of interview canon the option to choose Hannah if you really want to.


	54. Chapter 54

"Bloody hell. We got another letter from the school, Hermione."

"What is it this time?"

"Unauthorised use of the Restricted Section in the middle of the night."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, _again?_ I've told Rose a hundred times –"

"It wasn't Rose."

"Hugo? Hugo was in the Restricted Section? But why?"

"He was discovered in the Advanced Transfiguration aisle, apparently."

"You don't think he's trying to –?"

"Neville suspects as much. Just look at the list of books he was caught with."

"_The Inner Beast... Wild at Heart…_ Oh Merlin!_ The Ministerial Guide to Animagus Registration and Transformation in Britain?_ Has he gone mad? He's too young for any of this!"

"Well, he may be the best in his year at Transfiguration, but it's not because he loves the subject! It's just his best hope of becoming one of those bearded dragon lizard things."

"You don't think he would, do you?"

"What? Become an Animagus? I reckon he could if he put his mind to it. Neville says here that when he asked what was going on, Hugo replied, _'I have to start now so that I'm finished in time for my OWLs.'_"

"What in Godric's name is he _thinking?_ He could do serious damage if he tries it alone! Do neither of our children have any sense of self-preservation?"

"Did we have any though, at their age? After all, we did take on trolls and three-headed dogs more than the average student."

"Those were desperate times! But that wasn't what I meant earlier. I was asking if you think he really would become a _lizard?_"

"No idea, love. Never thought about it. Isn't the animal usually based on the wizard's personality?"

"Yes – and he isn't scaly or cold-blooded!"

"I reckon he'll be a fox. Or a squirrel. Anything with red hair, eh?"

"Or a giraffe!"

"Er, what?"

"Because they have freckles, get it?!"

"That's an awful joke, Hermione."

"No, it's funny! Hugo would like it… Except of course, we can't really tell him, because we have to be tough. Stern. We can't let him think that taking crazy risks is acceptable."

"What will we do, then? I really don't want to send a Howler."

"Nor do I, but we can't let him continue either! He could injure himself – or worse still, we could have a teenage orang-utan swinging through the house in a couple of years!"

"This is obviously your influence."

"No it isn't! He's like you; breaking the rules –!"

"In the library, though."

"But he's doing something incredibly reckless –"

"By _studying_."

"I am not taking the blame, Ronald Weasley!"

"I don't know, love. There's a lot of evidence stacked against you…"

"If anyone should get an earful, it's Harry."

"Oh yeah? Why's that, then?"

"Harry tells Teddy about their fathers' schooldays all the time, Hugo probably learned about Animagi from those conversations."

"What a terrible misuse of the uncle-nephew relationship. We'll have to cut off all contact, I reckon."

"Ron –"

"Or tell Lily about our jaunts down to the Chamber of Secrets and see if she takes the bait…"

"Don't you dare! But what are we going to tell Hugo?"

"I suppose it would be irresponsible parenting to ask his Transfiguration professor to supervise him, maybe give him some pointers?"

"Yes, it would. Maybe we could do that, but forbid him to start until second year. That's stern, isn't it?"

"Sounds stern enough to me. You write the letter then, you're the disciplinarian."

"I am not!"

"You are so."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not! Neither of us are!"

"Then do it because your handwriting is nicer."

"Well... it is, isn't it? Alright!"


	55. Chapter 55

"No. Not a chance."

"Ron, that's a bit unfair! Just think about it –"

"It's not happening, Hermione. I'm not having it, not under my roof."

"Rose isn't going to understand."

"Maybe not now, but she will when she's older."

"Ron –"

"No! We've already talked about this. I'm not having a tribe of hormonal boys staying here all summer, just so that they can hang all over my daughter!"

"It's not a tribe, it's only three of them. And nothing awful ever happened when I spent summers at the Burrow!"

"I'm not being unreasonable, Hermione. Go and ask Harry what his reaction would be if Lily tried to bring home a gang of boys for a month. Or ask George how he'd feel if it were Roxanne. Hell, ask Freddie! He wouldn't stand for it either."

"They're only fourteen, Ron."

"Who is it she wants to invite?"

"Alex and Ben, for a few weeks. Then Scorpius, separately."

"Separately? Why separately?"

"Because Alex and Ben think she's mad for being friends with him. Rose figures it might be awkward to have them all here at the same time."

"Alex and Ben, eh? The pair who always get the train with her? They sound like sensible boys, at least, if they know better than to trust a Malfoy."

"So?"

"Alright, they can come for a week."

"Two weeks."

"Ten days – I only have so much time I can take off work, Hermione!"

"Ten days, then. Rose will be thrilled! And what about Scorpius?"

"Don't you think I've compromised enough already today?"

"Just for a week? He hasn't had offers from other friends and if Rose has vouched for him –"

"Rose would vouch for a vampire if it fed her a sob story like that. No, I'm not budging."

"Fine. That's it then. Between the two of you, you've ruined your children's holidays."

"What do you mean, 'between the two of us'?"

"Malfoy put his foot down as well, but I don't suppose that surprises you. He said he wouldn't let his son stay with people like us."

"People like us? _People like us?!_ What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The same thing you meant when you said Rose wasn't going within a hundred miles of people like them, I'm sure."

"Hermione, Malfoy Manor still haunts both of us! I'm not sending my daughter in there alone. Or accompanied. Or ever!"

"She's not asking to go there. She's asking to have her friend visit her here. Where we can supervise them ourselves."

"Two days – and we're locking him into the guest room at night."

"A week – and we're not locking anyone into any room."

"Five days. But you have to cast an alarm spell on Rosie's door every night."

"Fine. I have complete confidence that she won't do anything stupid."

"Malfoy might still refuse."

"He might. But if his son is as persuasive as he was at fourteen, he'll probably give in eventually."

"You don't still have that time turner, do you?"

"No, why?"

"I want to go back to when Rosie was five and I was the only man she had any time for."

"But she adored George when she was five."

"Hermione!"

"Sorry…"


	56. Chapter 56

"They look too serious. What do you think they're talking about? Should we go over there? I think we should –"

"No, Ron – stay here with me. Let them have a bit of privacy. They're probably still performing a post mortem on the summer exams, that's all."

"She looks worried. Why does she look worried?"

"She wants to be top of her year again and he's the only challenge she has, so I'd guess she's nervous."

"If he upsets her –"

"Honestly Ron, Scorpius has been perfectly polite for the last three days! I admit that I'm finding all of this very strange too… But just give him a chance, please?"

"I don't like it."

"So I've noticed! Just hang on a little longer though; we can head back for lunch in – say, fifteen minutes?"

"Alright... Mind the seaweed, love."

"It's everywhere, isn't it? All the same, I love this beach. It must have the softest sand in Britain!"

"Shall I carry your sandals?"

"Yes please. Will you walk along the water's edge with me for a bit?"

"'Course... Er, Hermione? Is that Hugo hanging out of the bedroom window?"

"Goodness, it is! What in Godric's name is he _doing?_"

"I don't know… he has something in his hand – it's red. Someone's behind him with more red things, but I can't tell whether it's Joseph or Laura."

"Why does he keep moving to the left?"

"No idea… Oh – _oh brilliant!_ I know what he's up to – those are the Muggle water balloons we've just started to stock in the shop. Looks like he's lining up to hit Malfoy!"

"_What?!_ But that's terrible!"

"Good thing Rosie's sitting under the porch and not the trellis, eh?"

"I can't believe – If Hugo thinks I'll just stand by while… Well, he's got another thing coming – there!"

"Oi! Hermione, did you just –? Bloody hell! What did you have to go and vanish them for?!"

"It's called parenting, dearest. Hugo should know better."

"He doesn't look pleased, love – probably spent all his pocket money on those."

"Well he can play with them as much as he likes – _if_ his target knows about it and has ammunition to throw back."

"It's just a bit of fun…"

"You're supposed to be the _grown-up_, Ron."

"Oh really? Would a grown-up do this?"

"What're you…? Argh! Ron, put me down! Put me down!"

"Thought you wanted to get into the water?"

"No, not like this! If you drop me, I swear to Merlin –"

"Whoa, nearly lost my grip just then!"

"Ronald Weasley, put me down THIS INSTANT!"

"Right now? You know I'm knee deep in water, don't you?"

"Go back to the beach, then!"

"I dunno, my arms are getting pretty tired…"

"Don't you _dare_, Ron! If you get salt water in my hair I'll hex you into next Tuesday, just see if I don't!"

"I thought you trusted me, love."

"I trust you to act like a twelve year old, which is not very reassuring – Argh! Stop walking further in!"

"Sorry, what was that? Couldn't hear you – seagulls make quite a racket, you know – did you say walk further in?"

"No, no! Turn around or I'll never cook you another meal! You promised to _protect_ me!"

"Did I? Don't remember that…"

"Let me remind you then – does June 21st ring any bells?!"

"Ah, bound for life and so on? Alright then…"

"Oh, thank Merlin! You – absolute – _bully!_"

"Take it easy! Have I ever dropped you yet?"

"Only because you're terrified of what would happen if you did. It would serve you right if I summoned every crab from the cove and sent them to nip off your toes!"

"You wouldn't do that, love."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Well!"

"Shh… You wouldn't, because your hair is untouched – look at this lovely curl, see? – so it would be a terrible injustice to blame me for something that didn't happen."

"Flattery will get you nowhe– oh! Mm, mmm…"

"… You were saying?"

"Ron! The kids are watching!"

"Let them. It's time for lunch anyway, I'm starving. Let's go."

"Um… you might need to let go a bit, so that I can walk."

"I'm not letting go of you, not ever."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but that means you probably won't reach the kitchen for another three hours."

"Fine! How about this?"

"Much easier. Gosh, you've already got nearly twice as many freckles on your arms as you had last week."

"Twice as sexy, aren't I? I can tell you're only reigning it in for the children's sakes."

"Of course, that _must_ be it."

"Must be, you lucky woman."


	57. Chapter 57

"I've just been up in Hugo's room."

"Oh yeah?"

"I found something rather interesting."

"And...?"

"Was it you?"

"Er, was what me?"

"Stop pretending to be oblivious, Ron. Why in Merlin's name would you give _this _to a twelve year old?"

"Where did you – but that's not – don't_ open_ it!"

"Isn't it suitable?"

"Of course it's suitable, but –"

"Then tell me, what do you expect Hugo to do with _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_? Get engaged by third year?"

"Right... Sorry. Give it to me and I'll hide it for a few years."

"Not so fast! I want to look at it. Would you believe, he's even underlined parts of it! It's adorable!"

"I don't think you should read that, Hermione. Bit personal, isn't it?"

"I'd say being his mother makes me personal enough – I did give birth to him!"

"You can't use that excuse forever, you know."

"I can until he's seventeen, at least. Oh! He's even put a star beside a paragraph that recommends compliments, isn't that sweet?"

"_Sweet?_ Hermione! Let a bloke have some dignity, would you? It takes a proper man to indulge in all the touchy-feely emotional stuff, yeah, but you're not supposed to _mention _that he does it."

"In that case, darling, you are the ultimate gentleman!"

"Well if you keep laughing like that, I'll start doubting your sincerity."

"... Hang on, there's writing in here too!"

"What? No!"

"There is, in the margin."

"No, there isn't!"

"How can you even tell? You can't see the page from there."

"Show me, then! Give me the book."

"No."

_"Hermione_ –"

"Actually, that's what it says, '_Hermione_'... I think – yes! This is_ your_ handwriting."

"Oh bloody hell, just give it here!"

"When did you get this?"

"Take the shield charm down and give me the book, _right now_."

"Not yet, I want to read it."

"Don't! I was only seventeen – it's embarrassing!"

"Wow, there's a chapter here on _Your Witch's Interests_ and in the column, you put a list of my favourite things!"

"You shouldn't be able to see that – I vanished all the writing."

"There's more? _Scriptum Revelio!_"

"Oh Godric..."

"There's _a lot_ more! In the section on thoughtful gestures, you put _'she likes peonies'_ – but how did you know...? – and further on, it says _'if she wraps her arms around her waist it means she's worried, so find a reason to give her a hug'_. I can't believe you noticed all this!"

"I'm not completely dense, love."

"Of course not! And look, beside a paragraph on careful listening, you wrote, _'NB. If she says 'fine' or calls you 'Ronald', she's bothered by something, so find out what it is and fix it, sharpish!'_"

"Er... You're not annoyed, are you?"

"Why would I be annoyed?"

"I dunno. Because I was trying to figure you out...?"

"I _like_ that you've figured me out – that you wanted to in the first place!"

"Pity there wasn't a NEWT in Hermionology. Then mum wouldn't keep complaining that I've got nothing to show for myself!"

"It would be a bit unfair on other students, if it was a subject. I'd never let anyone else know half the things you know about me."

"I should hope not."

"Gosh, you were really thorough, weren't you? _'Listen to her, even if she's on about house-elves'_ ... _'Always back her up, no matter what'_ ... _'Take care of her so she'll know you're serious'_ ... _'Try not to panic when she wants to talk about feelings'_ ... Ron, this is –"

"No, no, that's enough now!"

"I'm going to start crying in a minute... You're the most amazing wizard in the world – this _proves_ it."

"What did I just say about not making a fuss?"

"Right, sorry. Um... cheers mate, good show?"

"Nobody says 'good show' these days, Hermione."

"I was trying to be dignified!"

"Well, you're awful at it. Go on then, you'd better just shower me in praise, after all!"


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: For anyone who isn't following me as an author, you may not be aware that another Companion Piece (_Worlds Apart_) was added the other day. It links with Chapter 56 and you should probably read it before you continue, if you haven't already.

* * *

"Bloody hell, have you ever seen such a pompous looking owl? Gives Hermes a run for his money!"

"Don't just stand there looking at it, Ron. Open the window!"

"Alright, take it easy."

"It's not an owl I recognise, I hope it's nothing serious. Do you want some of this porridge?"

"Go on then, if it has honey in it. There's no name on this letter… You haven't got a secret admirer, have you?"

"I've got dozens, but they're not allowed to write to me at home. Here, take this – and the spoon…"

"Thanks, love. Shall I open it, then?"

"Yes, and hurry please. I have to be at the office in five minutes."

"It's got the Hogwarts crest on the top of the page…"

"Has it? Strange, that it wasn't a school owl making the delivery."

"From the Board of Governors, apparently."

"Oh I heard there was a seat open. Give to me, please –"

"But it's got my name, '_Dear Mr R. Weasley_' … Oi, Hermione! They want me as a Governor!"

"They want… you?"

"Again with the tone of surprise! Why wouldn't they want me?"

"I – That's not what I meant! Let me see the parchment… '_ideal candidate_' … '_notable successes in the areas of government and enterprise_' … '_held positions of responsibility as a Hogwarts student_' … '_instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort_' … Well yes, alright, but '_role model for students_'?!"

"Sound great on paper, don't I?"

"But I thought – I thought –"

"What's wrong love? Did you really want to sit on a panel with a bunch of stuffy witches, meeting every month to talk about castle repairs and teachers' contracts? You barely have any time to yourself these days, as it is!"

"Well no, but – but it's prestigious!"

"Not as prestigious as being a step away from becoming Minister for Magic."

"I'm two steps away, actually."

"See? There you go, then!"

"Ron, it's not just stuffy – I mean, it's not just _elderly _witches on the Board. You may not like who you'd have to – _fraternise_ – with."

"Oh yeah? Such as…?"

"Well, Malfoy, for one. He took over his father's position last year."

"Malfoy? I could take Malfoy any day!"

"You'd have to be civil to one another."

"Oh yeah, plenty of how-do-you-do's and lovely-morning's... Just think though, how much it'll get up his nose to have me there, vetoing all his suggestions!"

"Ronald, you'd have to do what's best for the students! Even if the idea did come from Malfoy."

"I could let him have one in five, I suppose."

"Dear Merlin, what were they thinking asking either of you? Asking anyone under seventy?!"

"New blood, Hermione! A youthful perspective and all that. Don't be worried. After all, I'm 'role model' material, me."

"What if a serious discipline matter arises, involving a student you know? Or are related to?!"

"None of our lot are even remotely as bad as the twins were, and they never got pulled in front of the Board! Hell, Freddie's even going to be Head Boy this year! How much more respectable can you get?"

"Well… well, what if you have to give Neville a pay cut. Or fire him!"

"Fire Nev? Hermione, he's more law-abiding than even McGonagall was. In fact, I'd say Hogwarts would be dead boring these days, if it wasn't for James!"

"Fine then! Fine, be a Governor. But if you attack Malfoy, I swear I'll –"

"I promise I won't! Unless his kid upsets Rosie, that is. Besides, the next meeting isn't until the first week of term, that's three weeks away!"

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning I'll have time to perfect my pleasant insincerities by trying them out on George before I have to meet Malfoy."

"Sometimes it worries me that your children have more self-restraint than you do!"

"Ah, you love it really! Here… it is _genuine_, isn't it? Not just a joke?"

"A joke? Why would anyone joke about this?"

"I dunno, but it's not like there aren't other people… Why didn't they ask Harry?"

"Ron –"

"Probably did and he turned them down."

"Ron! Don't say that. You are successful in your own right, just like the letter says."

"Harry and I were Aurors _together_, though. George and I run the shop _together_. I haven't done any of it alone."

"No you haven't, and good thing too! Imagine what it would have been like for Harry or George, if they didn't have you to rely on? There'd be no Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for one thing, and I doubt Harry would be Head of the Auror Division either."

"But what if –"

"And the letter _is_ real – the Board of Governors emblem is shimmering, you see? That's how you know."

"Blimey, do you think I should do it, then?"

"It'd be another point to add to your Chocolate Frog card."

"You're right! And mum will have an aneurism too, I reckon – can't wait to see that! Want to come with me now, and show her?"

"No, I can't, I – oh blast! I'm late! Finish that porridge and rinse the bowl before you leave."

"Yeah, yeah, you can trust me! I've 'held positions of responsibility' after all, haven't I?"

"_Rinse the bowl!_"

"Bloody hell, woman…"

* * *

A/N: Also, d'you know what I find hilarious about _Worlds Apart_? The people who are in favour of Rose and Scorpius as a couple seemed to think that it was about friendship only and the people who are completely against Rose and Scorpius Happily Ever Afters thought it was a romance! So you'll all just have to wait and find out what happens... I'm a bit torn, as it is. Either way, all the people who reviewed it get gold stars for telling me what they thought of it – hearing your opinions really does help and I'm really grateful that you took the time to review.


	59. Chapter 59

"Shh…"

"What is it? I thought I heard –"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, Percy's in the grate!"

"Percy's Floocalling? About what?"

"He and Audrey are going away to a conference for the weekend."

"Alright… but I don't understand why we're hiding. What is it he wants? To borrow a suitcase? Or leave Hermes with us?"

"Nothing that simple! He wants to leave _Lucy_ with us – at the drop of a hat, for three days, can you believe it? George told me that Perce asked him last night, but he and Angie will be gone all day on Saturday, for Alicia's birthday."

"Oh. But why has he left it so late to ask?"

"Mum and Dad were supposed to be watching her, I think, but dad has come down with a really bad flu. Contagious and everything!"

"Hmm. I met your dad on my way out of the office this evening. He didn't look particularly feverish to me."

"Putting it on, d'you think?"

'Well, they're probably still reeling from when Lucy slept there last weekend. She did cause a lot of smoke damage in the living room, so it's fair enough if they need to recharge their batteries."

"Their _what?"_

"Muggle phrase. It means get their energy back."

"Right. Well, poor Mum _was_ rather shocked! Her knitting basket was right by the fire. Not only that, but George says she found and tested the only alcohol in the house the following day. Mental, honestly! I don't think any of us ever dared to touch the Firewhiskey as teens, let alone at her age…"

"That's not saying much, Ron, if all your mum kept was a small bottle for Christmas puddings! Besides, Molly told me that Lucy only took a mouthful before she was caught. It's not like she was trying to get drunk, she just wanted to find out why it was hidden away at the back of the spice cupboard."

"Still, you've got to admit… She's a wild one, our Luce. We'd need to go over the house with a fine-tooth comb before she arrives!"

"She gets bored easily, I think. She's always well behaved when she has Mol, or her cousins around to play with – but with all of them at school… Except Roxanne! Is she –?"

"Gone to the party too, to see Alicia's girls."

"Oh dear. Well, you of all people should be able to commiserate with being the second youngest."

"I never drank whiskey in a fit of pique!"

"A fit of _pique_?"

"Yes, love. I know what it means!"

"I know you do… So what can we do to keep her occupied?"

"She hasn't tried propelling herself off the roof or swimming out to join the merfolk yet, so who knows what exciting things might happen!"

"Ron, our children aren't exactly sticklers for the rules where curiosity is concerned either."

"That's _academic_ curiosity, it's different – Lucy's is completely fearless!"

"Yes, she is rather unafraid… How on earth did Percy raise a child who can't sit still long enough to hear that there are rules to be followed? Let alone stick around to find out what they are!"

"It's a mystery!"

"Well, what's the excuse then?"

"Huh?"

"Percy's been shouting for the last five minutes, so one of us will have to answer him. I'm assuming you want me to go out there and tell him we're busy?"

"… Argh, no! It's not fair. She's a nice enough girl, for all that she's barmy. And she's never really been much hassle foruspersonally. We'll show her a good time, eh?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. And who knows? Maybe we can be the cool Auntie and Uncle for a while!"

"Right, you go tell Perce and I'll hide the wine."

'Don't hide it too well, I might need some before the weekend is over!"


	60. Chapter 60

"Ron? Ron, are you home? I have the most shocking news! Ron!"

"In here, love! You'll never believe what happened at my first Board Meeting – it's mental, they've been planning –"

"Trust me, Ron, you're going to want to hear this first! I met with Jones today, from the Department of International Magical Cooperation and –"

"Hermione, my story is more important than a boring meeting!"

"_You_ were at a meeting too. And when you find out that –"

"It can't be as good as –"

"– the Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts!"

"– Hogwarts hosting the Tri… hang on, how do _you_ know?"

"Honestly Ronald, I'm the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department! Of course I'm going to know if a lot of strange wizards are planning to trample in and out of my country!"

"But you only found out today, because you said it was '_news_'."

"Yes, well… apparently my predecessor gave that crowd over in International Magical Cooperation a lot of free reign. They forgot to mention it to me until they needed my signature to authorise some Portkeys for later in the month. It's all very hush-hush at the moment, I'm amazed you've been told!"

"Bloody right I've been told! I'm a Hogwarts Governor now, don't forget. We're the ones who gave the Ministry the go-ahead to host the Tournament in the first place…"

"Except that you weren't on the board when that decision was made."

"Not exactly, but I've still been involved in crucial decision making this morning!"

"Such as…?"

"Er, choosing dates for the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' students."

"Let me guess – Hallowe'en?"

"Is it that predictable? The news is to be announced to the students on the first of October. Same rules apply – seventeen year olds only. Bit mental, isn't it? Doesn't feel like twenty-five years have passed since Harry battled that dragon…"

"I know what you mean, Ron. I still don't feel completely comfortable with it, despite all the safety improvements that have been made. At least Rose and Hugo are far too young to even… Oh Merlin! _Fred!"_

"Bloody hell, I'd forgotten! You don't think he'd –"

"No… he _wouldn't_…"

"Would he though?"

"He's Head Boy! Gryffindor's hero! So… there's a good chance he _might_. Oh, I'll never be able to look Angelina in the eye again after this!"

"Hermione, I've seen the shortlist of tasks. They're brutal. _Really _brutal! Godric help us if he puts his name forward…"

"Your mother will lose the plot if she has to watch a grandchild go through that. Can you imagine? And Roxanne is only seven! What on earth would she make of it all?"

"Hang on, love. D'you think we might be jumping the Stun, here? We don't even know if he'll go for it. Mightn't care, eh?"

"But it's _Freddie_."

"I know. Should I warn George?"

"I have no idea! Oh Ron, I really don't know what to do."

"I think I'd rather pull Rose out of school than let her put her name forward, if she was the right age. Might sound harsh, but I'll never forget seeing Harry appearing on the ground with the cup and…"

"Agreed. It goes against my instinct to let anyone take part, let alone family. But I suppose people have been participating for centuries and with Voldemort truly gone –"

"C'mere, you look terrified."

"Sorry. Just imagining what Harry's reaction will be…"

"You're freezing too and it's only September! Want me to throw a few Heating charms on the blankets before we go up?"

"Yes please. I'll make tea and meet you in the living room, alright?"

"Alright."

"Ron…?"

"Yes love?"

"The list of tasks… Are they –? Would he –?"

"They're brutal, I'm not denying it. But if any student could handle them, it'd be Freddie."

"Okay. Okay… This is going to be an eventful year, isn't it? I can already feel it."

"Course it will."

"I'm going to be permanently worried, you know."

"I'd sort of expect that."

"I'll probably get – _upset_ – if Freddie is chosen."

"Is this your version of fair warning? Let me guess… _The year will start out fine and breezy, followed by a heavy downpour of emotional turmoil lasting until June?_ How's that for a prediction? Trelawney would be so proud!"

"Ron –!"

"Don't panic, love. Between the two of us, I think we can handle it."


	61. Chapter 61

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday sexy wife of mine, happy birthday to you..."

"Ron?"

"'Morning, love."

"… It's barely even six, what are you doing up?"

"Well, I know you've a meeting at seven so you'll have to get up and go shortly, but I wanted to make you breakfast first."

"Oh. Thank you… Um, is it downstairs?"

"No, it's right – Oi! Stupid tray, get in here! Why do my levitation charms always stop at doorways, Hermione? Every bloody time – drives me barmy!"

"Never mind, it's here now. And this looks delicious, Ron! You make the best omelets…"

"I'm going to meet you for lunch as well. Regina knows about it."

"Ooh, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, isn't it?"

"Is it really? No wonder you look so pleased with yourself! I almost want to take a photo of that expression."

"There's another surprise on the tray, but I won't make you wait until lunchtime to find out what it is."

"…This?"

"Yes."

"I love the ribbons! Did you wrap it?"

"Er, no… But I did design the inside part! So I'd better get credit for that."

"Can I shake it?"

"Better not, love. It won't break, but it might get tangl– er, never mind! Just open it!"

"Oh! This looks like a jewellery box…"

"It _is_ a jewellery box! And you're deliberately torturing me by taking your time!"

"Just because you tear into birthday presents with all the patience of a niffler given free reign in Gringotts..."

"Yeah well, it's exciting! You always get me brilliant gifts – consider it a compliment…"

"I do!"

"Hurry up and open it, then!"

"Fine! I – Oh. Oh Ron! It's – it's –"

"What? Is the chain too short? I knew that was a gamble, but I thought since you hate wearing necklaces that get in the way of wand movements –"

"No, it's –"

"They'll lengthen it again, if I ask. The saleswitch will probably be a bit miffed, but I don't care! I'll make it longer if you'd prefer –"

"Ron, stop! I _love_ it! Help me put it on, will you?"

"Yeah, alright… Do you really like it? Because you don't have to pretend –"

"It's perfect! And it sits right at the hollow of my throat, so it won't be awkward to wear to work _at all_."

"Can you see what the jeweller did? I had her choose a ruby to match your engagement ring and she even cut it the same way. Had to show her a picture to get it right."

"That's so thoughtful! Wait a minute... is that why Al took photographs of my hands over the summer? He said it was for a bonus Divination project!"

"Come on, Hermione! Al doing extra homework over the summer? Not likely!"

"Gosh, I never even suspected… What are the other stones, on either side?"

"The amber? I asked her to include those to represent Rose and Hugo… Y'know, since the ruby stands for us. Why? D'you think they clash? … Hermione? Hermione?"

"I - I just d-don't know what to s-say! You – I – it's more than… oh!"

"So… you really do like it?"

"Yes! F-for Merlin sake, Ron! When are you g-going to start believing me?!"

"Alright, alright! C'mere… Yeah, it looks good on you. Gold always suits you."

"You shouldn't have, darling. It must've been _so_ expensive!"

"We can afford it. Besides, now that the kids are back at school, I can work longer shifts to match yours. You've got to admit, I've come a long way from wonky perfume, eh?"

"I never – that perfume was quite… well, it was very _interesting_ and I –"

"Good try, Hermione. Now, would you like your presents from Rose and Hugo too? I tried to get Nev to let them out for the afternoon, so they could come to lunch with us, but he wasn't having any of it."

"Of course he wasn't! They can't miss classes!"

"Should've figured you'd agree with him. Anyway, here you go. They worked as a team and it couldn't be wrapped, I'm afraid, so you have to read the letter first, to understand what it's all about."

"Alright, let's see… Have you read it already?"

"No, I'm just as in the dark as you are."

"I'll read it out, then. It says, '_Dear Mum, happy birthday! We love you and we're sorry we can't give you this in person but we hope you really like it. The plant is from me and – HI MUM! HI! IT'S HUGO! I PAINTED THE FLOWERPOT! IF YOU LOOK REALLY CLOSELY YOU'LL SEE IT'S GOT YOU AND DAD AND ROSIE AND ME AND PIG AND CROOKSHANKS AND MINNIE AND KIWI ON IT AND WHEN YOU WATER THE FLOWERS, WE ALL MOVE! IT TOOK ME AGES – Sorry about that, Mum, Hugo Accioed the parchment from me. Honestly, I really wish he's stop using capital letters to express enthusiasm because it makes for very difficult reading! Anyway, as he said, the flowerpot is from him and the plant itself is a rose that I bred for you with Professor Longbottom's help. When it blooms, you'll see that it's the exact shade of Weasley red that we all have. At least, it's supposed to be… I hope it is… All the prototypes worked, but –HEY MUM, GUESS WHAT?! HAGRID GOT A CRATE OF STREELERS AND WE MADE PATTERNS ON THE GRASS BEHIND HIS HUT – IT'S SO COOL! For Godric's sake, he has even less self-restraint than dad. Anyway, we thought you might like the plant for your office. I'm going to sign off before Hugo grabs this out of my hands again. Lots of love and birthday wishes, Rose AND HUGO!' _Oh Ron, this is priceless!"

"Hang on, _'less self-restraint than dad'_?! That girl is getting far too cheeky…"

"Now, now, you can't blame her for pointing out the truth."

"Not you too! Bloody Granger genes…"

"Can I see the plant? … Oh, isn't the pot beautiful? Hugo is _really_ talented."

"It was a great idea, wasn't it? Especially considering their limited resources – they spend their pocket money faster than lightning!"

"It's brilliant! What a wonderful birthday this has been already."

"And it's only just begun."

"Of course, I still have lunch to look forward to!"

"Yes, we'll have a very civilised lunch in Diagon Alley and then when you get home this evening, we'll have a very _uncivilised_ but enjoyable night with a bottle of wine and an empty house…"

"Mm… How am I supposed to last the whole day in work now?!"


	62. Chapter 62

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron, take your shoes off before you collapse on the couch."

"Can't help it, I'm completely drained!"

"You're going to get dirt all over the arm – damn, too late…"

"Well, I think we can safely say that this was hands down the worst Sunday dinner the Burrow has ever hosted. Mum even forgot to bring out Audrey's chocolate cake!"

"Oh, I don't think Audrey minded. She would've been embarrassed if everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to her as though nothing was wrong, when Angelina and George were sitting right there, looking so worried!"

"Poor Angie… She did look a bit shaken, didn't she? Everyone was a bit shocked by the news, though. I don't think they really expected Freddie to put his name forward. He's not one to go looking for the spotlight, unless it's prank-related!"

"What's worse is, Angelina said that she spoke to him about it when the news was announced and he wasn't particularly interested then. I wonder what changed his mind –?"

"Who knows? Maybe he was dared to do it. Maybe he realised there was prize money at stake…"

"I can't help feeling partly to blame. If I'd known sooner, maybe I could have postponed the whole Tournament until next year and –"

"And what? Let Dominique take part instead? You saw Fleur's face, she nearly fainted with relief when she realised her '_petite fille_' had only missed out by two days! It was Freddie's own choice and he's of age, anyway. We just have to hope that his tasks aren't too impossible to complete."

"Have you found out what any of them are, yet?"

"I know the locations and the general plan, but we haven't been given the details. The Department of International Magical Co-operation is keeping it all quiet until the First Task. Reckon I might find out about the others then, though."

"Would it be a terrible miscarriage of justice to give Freddie a few hints, d'you think?"

"Nah. Not if they were accidental slips that nobody could have foreseen his daft Uncle Ron making."

"You're not daft."

"In this case, I'm willing to be."

"Any idea what the competition is like? There's been no coverage in the news, yet."

"We haven't heard much either, just that the Beauxbatons girl is an Charms whiz and the Durmstrang bloke got into the European Junior Duellists' Finals. I'll know more on Thursday, after the meeting."

"I know it's awful – because it may not even happen and I should be worrying about Fred – but I keep lying awake at night, wondering what will happen when the next Tournament comes around…"

"The next one? What for?"

"Hugo's in Second Year, Ron. In five years time, he'll be old enough to compete."

"No. No, no, no. We'll convince him not to… We'll bribe him, if we have to!"

"We can't tell him he's not allowed, though. We'd have to be supportive either way, even though I'd hate it if he was chosen."

"Then I'll come up with a bloody good reason for him to stay out of it. I'll bring him to Romania for Christmas and Easter, if I have to."

"I love it when you're protective of our children!"

"I love it that you gave me children to protect."

"Mm – mmm… Ron, darling?"

"Mm?"

"I'm going to bed. There's a potion under the kitchen sink for getting scuff marks out of fabric. See that you use it before you follow me up."

"Ugh, fine…"


	63. Chapter 63

"I've solved it!"

"Solved what, Ron?"

"The mystery of Why Freddie Became Champion!"

"Oh? Go on, then!"

"Two words; Marguerite Lefèvre."

"… Who?"

"The Beauxbatons' candidate!"

"He risked his life to get closer too a _girl?"_

"I know! Makes complete sense, now that I think about it. Don't know why it didn't occur to me before…"

"But that's a terrible reason to enter the Tournament! Now he has to compete _against_ her."

"They didn't seem to be doing much fighting when I saw them, love. Both too busy making eyes at each other to realise the dangers of fraternising!"

"Merlin, please don't tell me we have another Veela invasion on our hands?"

"No worries, she looks the exact opposite of any Veela I've ever seen –"

"What? That's an awful thing to say."

"Er, not that she's ugly, or anything! I just meant that her features are different. She's tiny, to start with, and she has heaps of wild black curls almost down to her hips. Big eyes, _huge_ smile – looked a bit out of place next to all her prim and proper housemates… But then, no wonder! They're probably all annoyed that the Goblet selected her over them, eh?"

"Oh Ron, you don't think she's leading him on for information about the tasks, do you?"

"No idea, love. Only spoke to her for a second. Fred introduced her as 'Maggie' and she just laughed. That's a good sign, isn't it? She seemed genuine enough… Can't wait to tell George!"

"I suppose this 'Marguerite' is the reason why he isn't going home for Christmas? Angelina will kill him when she finds out! She only got to see him for about an hour after the First Task."

"Well, it's not all her fault – the Yule Ball is coming up, remember? The champions have to show their faces at that; it's one of the rules."

"Fair point. Are they going together, do you think?"

"He'd be barmy not to ask her!"

"_Ron!"_

"What? He had the same daft look on his face that I always got when I looked at you during class!"

"You never –"

"That's what you think! But then, you always put it down to daydreaming and I wasn't about to embarrass myself by setting you straight, was I?"

"Hmm."

"I remember once, in Umbridge's class, you got so fed up about not doing any practical work that you said you might as well use your wand as a hairclip! And then you twisted your hair into a bun and used your wand to keep it in place."

"So?"

"So your neck distracted me for _ages_ and you didn't even realise, you just read me the riot act for dozing off during lessons!"

"You're making that up…"

"No, I'm not. Although it did take me another year to figure out why I liked your neck so much."

"That, I believe. I must remember to ask Rose to take photographs at the Ball."

"Is she going?"

"Yes, I think so. She hasn't told me who with, though."

"Better not be one of those Durmstrang idiots."

"I thought you liked that she takes after me so much…?"

"Hermione_! _Don't _remind _me."

"But seriously, Ron. Did you get a chance to talk to Fred alone today? Were you able to… you know?"

"Yeah, sort of. I mean, I think he got the message. I just asked him very pointedly if he had a spare copy of _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_ handy, because Hugo's edition looks as though it's been mangled by a _Chimeara_."

"Do you think he understood?"

"Hope so. His eyes widened, anyway, and he nodded a fair bit."

"Oh, please let that be enough to get him prepared!"

"He'll be alright, love. You saw him in November, he flew through that swamp as though he'd grown up in one. Didn't even bat an eyelid when those Quintapeds burst out of nowhere, did he? Wish I had a recalling of the whole thing!"

"A what?"

"A recalling, like on your dad's tellyvision."

"A recording, Ron."

"Right, one of those. Pity we haven't got magical tellyvisions, eh?"

"The Prophet will be bringing out a shot-by-shot photo supplement of all three tasks at the end of the year, maybe you'll find a picture of it there?"

"Hope so. What d'you think? Is it too late to call over and tease Georgie about potential daughter-in-laws?"

"Of course it is, it's almost midnight! You're going to see him at work in the morning anyway."

"Fine! But he better not find out from anyone else in the meantime."

"Honestly Ron, since when have you been one for gossip?"

"It's not gossip! It's important family business!"

"Sure it is…"


	64. Chapter 64

"You're home early, love. How did the meeting go today? It was with the Smuggling Reforms Committee, wasn't it? Make any progress?"

"It had to be postponed due to urgent family business, actually."

"Oh dear. Whose family?"

"Ours."

"Er, what? _Ours?"_

"Hugo's Transfiguration Professor Floocalled my office today, to discuss his behaviour in class."

"Blimey! How bad is a Floocall?"

"I'd say it's worse than a letter home, but not quite as bad as a scheduled parent-teacher meeting."

"I have to say, Hermione – for all that they're bright and well-behaved kids, our two get into a fair amount of trouble! What's the problem in Transfiguration, then?"

"According to Professor Gillespie, Hugo has been disrupting every Transfiguration class he's had since the New Year."

"Is he sure he's got the right student? Red hair, freckles and all that? He's sure…? Because the Hugo I know would never be deliberately rude to a Professor – at least, I should hope he wouldn't!"

"It's not that he's being disrespectful, Ron. It's the – hang on, I wrote it down somewhere… '_the constant interruptions, distractions and off-topic questions_' that are causing the difficulty. Apparently Hugo's enthusiasm for the subject is so great that in his spare time, he advanced well into third year and even some fourth year material. He's also learning a lot through his um… well – _his Animagus investigations_ – and I suppose, he's bringing all that extra information into class with him and the other students can't keep up."

"That's ridiculous."

"…What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's _ridiculous_. He's the teacher! He should be happy to have a student taking so much interest in his subject, not complaining about it!"

"Well, he has a lot of other students to consider –"

"No more than that Potions bloke does and he always makes sure to have extra work to keep Rosie entertained! Why can't he give Hugo an extra project to do while everyone else catches up? Did you ask him that?"

"I didn't ask him a huge amount; I just took the information he gave me and said I'd speak to Hugo about his version of events."

"You should've asked him what sort of self-respecting teacher can't find a way to challenge clever students! Hugo's not like Rose – she addicted to any form of academics – but he – he… What am I trying to say, here?"

"I think I know what you mean. He gets enthusiastic about the subjects that relate to his life and his interests, but there aren't many of those."

"Exactly! So the Professor Gillespie shouldn't be knocking his efforts! He'll be sorry next year, when Care of Magical Creatures takes centre stage…"

"I had hoped that he could be a mentor of sorts for Hugo, but… Oh well. One of us still needs to go and talk to Hugo about the class. I don't think I can bring myself to tell him to stop asking questions though."

"Poor lad. We raise him to seize new ideas with both hands and then he gets stuck with teachers who tell him to let go? I guarantee it, love, he probably doesn't even know what he's doing 'wrong'."

"Do you have any board meetings at the school this week?"

"Not until the end of the month, I'm afraid. I can head over anyway, though. We can have a manly chat in the kitchens, over cake!"

"I don't know that putting him in a room with food will make him more likely to talk, Ron. He tends to lose his train of thought when dessert is involved."

"Well then I'll talk to him in Nev's office and bring him for cake afterwards, alright?"

"Should I try and make it, too?"

"Not at all, it'll only worry him if we both show up. He's used to me wandering the halls these days, anyway."

"Give him a hug from me while you're there and tell him I'm very proud of him for putting so much effort into Transfiguration!"

"I will, love, don't worry."

"And make sure you tell him that he doesn't have to stop learning about it, he just needs to limit the amount of class time he spends discussing advanced topics!"

"I'll be making that very clear. To him and the Professor."

"Gosh, Ron – I never thought I'd hear you defending a student's right to do more work than a teacher assigns!"

"'Course I'll defend it! They're my children, aren't they? And if they find homework as entertaining as I found Quidditch back then, I'll defend their right to scribble twenty feet of Transfiguration notes any day of the week! Besides, I gave them half their brainpower in the first place, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And every time they flutter their eyelashes to get what they want, or charm their way out of something mischievous, I'm reminded of the legacy you're passing on…"

"Here, that's not all I'm good for!"

"Well, yes. Chess too, I suppose."

"Hermione! I got seven OWLs, thank you very much…"

"You mean that certificate on the study wall isn't just for decoration?"

"Do you want me to start spouting off the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, to prove it to you?"

"Oh, yes please! I love it when you talk theory to me!"


	65. Chapter 65

"Bye Mum, I'll call you on Monday! Bye dad! Bye!"

"Night Jean, night John! See you next week, eh?"

"… Oh, it's freezing out here! I'm sorry we couldn't use the Floo, but with Gran right there –"

"It's fine, love. Nice to see her again, even if we had to make the conversation a bit more Mugglish – here, are you _shivering?_ Stop for a minute, I'm going to put a quick Heating charm on your coat. Surprised you didn't cast one before we left, actually."

"It was so warm in there, I just didn't think of it. We're going to have to walk to the end of the road before we can Disapparate, I'm afraid. There's a park there that should be empty."

"I don't mind that, so long as you're warm enough. Put that hand in your pocket and give me this one. Bloody hell, you're fingers are cold!"

"I'll be fine in a minute. Gosh, there's little Mrs. Puckle, watering her gardenias! I thought she was old twenty years ago, so she must be in her nineties now…"

"That's not old, Hermione."

"It is for a Muggle… Er, hello, Mrs, Puckle! Lovely evening, isn't it…? Come on, Ron, we're nearly there!"

"Do you know all the people who live in these houses?"

"All of the families who've been here since I was little, yes. The people in Number Six and Number Eighteen are new, so I only know them to see."

"Blimey, I can't imagine what it'd be like to grow up with nineteen other families around!"

"Well, you'd have loved it, I'm sure. All the children played football on the street and had a picnic in a different front garden every afternoon. But I was quite shy, then. And I used to do spontaneous magic at the worst possible moments, too… Here we are, this is the park."

"Nice little place, this. Did you come here often?"

"Yes, I had a favourite tree over here…"

"A favourite tree?!"

"For reading!"

"Oh, right. Er… it looks very comfy?"

"I read all the classics here, sitting under this tree."

"Hermione…? Why has it got letters all over it?"

'Hmm? Oh, those are the initials of all the couples who've been here. You see? E.K. loves T.M., that sort of thing."

"Did you ever write a boy's initials on it, then?"

"Er, n-no…"

"You did, didn't you?! H.G., H.G. – Where is it?"

'Ron! It's not import–"

"Show me! I won't be bothered or anything. I mean, what age were you? Ten?"

"It doesn't – I didn't put a name! It was just a – a question mark…"

"Where?"

"Around this side, just… there."

"Yes, that's still the way you write your 'G's, isn't it?! Why a question mark?"

"Because I didn't like any of the boys I knew and I couldn't imagine myself in love, but… but all the heroines in my books started off the same way and they all lived happily ever after, so – oh, it sounds ever so silly when I say it aloud!"

"No, it doesn't. Think your ten-year-old self will mind if I change it?"

"Change it?"

"Yeah. First we'll get rid of that question mark… And now, I'll just put – er, I mean, can I put my initials in, instead?"

"Of course!"

"Good then. That looks better, doesn't it? We must bring Rose and Hugo here, some nice day in the summer, now that they've both – supposedly – got control over their magic."

"If we do, I'm guessing Rose will probably pull out a book and Hugo will make a beeline for the swings!"

"There're swings?!"

"Oh Ron…"

"Can we try them out? Come on, I couldn't the last time we saw some, remember? Because it was daytime and there were too many children already using them –"

"Oh, alright! But only for five minutes."

"Brilliant!"

"Down there, behind the hedge… You know they don't do anything special? They just rock back and forth when you move them?"

"Yeah, Hermione. I've seen other people do it, I'm not stupid!"

"Okay then, but be careful!"

"I'm going to take this one, because it's higher up and my legs will fit. Are you going to do it too? Can I do a full loop? What would happen if I spelled it to push itself, just for a minute?"

"You'd probably have the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office here in an instant, to fine or arrest us!"

"Nah, would I really? Just for that? But there aren't even Muggles around!"

"What do you think, anyhow? Of swinging – the Muggle way?"

"It nice, but how do I go faster?"

"Just keep moving your legs and use a bit more energy – yes, like that!"

"This is great! I feel like I'm about to take off every time it goes back up again – like now! What would happen if I jumped from up here?!"

"You'd either break something, or get grass stains all over your jeans."

"…Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Tonight was good fun, wasn't it? I mean, having dinner with your parents is such a far cry from the havoc at the burrow. It still feels odd to get a sentence out without being interrupted!"

"Mum and dad wouldn't dream of cutting you off mid-sentence! They love hearing all the news. And they love that you come over every week, even on the Saturdays when I'm working late."

"You're always saying that! But you go round to my mum and dad on your own all the time, so why wouldn't I visit yours?"

"No reason! They're just so quiet themselves and they were so used to the magical world being off-limits for so long… They like that you Floo in for a chat."

"I don't just Floo in – I check first! They might have guests over, mightn't they?"

"Of course, of course! Um, Ron…? What are you doing to the sand? Stop gouging a hole in it! That's there in case someone falls off!"

"Whoops, sorry. Is that someone coming? Had we better go?"

"Someone where?"

"By the gate, isn't there?"

"I can't see anyone. Is this just a ploy to get me to wrap my arms around you?"

"Have I ever needed ploys for that?"

"You're lucky you're so comfortable. I like this shirt, it's soft."

"C'mon, shall I Disapparate us now, yeah? Big day on Monday, after all."

"I wish there wasn't a Second Task…"

"Fred'll be fine, they all will. Hold on tight!"

"Don't I always?"


	66. Chapter 66

"Bloody hell."

"Oh Merlin, I can't watch! I can't watch!"

"It's alright, he's alright! Oh wait, hang on –"

"Is he hurt? Oh no – is that _blood?"_

"I think it might be the Chimaera's! Well actually, I can't really see from this angle, but Fred doesn't _seem_ to be cut or anything. He's not limping, at least... so that's good, isn't it?"

"It could be the adrenaline over-riding the pain! Maybe he hasn't noticed!"

"Blimey, Hermione. Let's not jump to conclusions, eh?"

"Oh! Fred, look out! ... He almost got hit by the tail then, did you see?"

"The key word there is '_almost_.'"

"I can't take much more of this, Ron. How many minutes has it been?"

"Twenty-three. I reckon he'll easily beat the Swedish bloke's time, but Maggie finished in thirty-one minutes, so it'll be a close thing between the two of them."

"How in Godric's name are they going to keep dating when one beats the other and wins the Tournament?"

"Well, they tied in the First Task, so maybe they can just keep doing that? A girl's not going to care if she's beaten by a boy she really likes, anyway."

"...Excuse me?"

"Because boys are stronger, aren't they? It makes more sense that he'd win when it comes to wrestling a Chimaera."

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I cannot _believe_ you just said that! Aren't you the one who keeps reminding me that we've got magic? That evens the playing field!"

"Well, yeah... but –"

"Do you think – if it were Rose and Scorpius down there – that Scorpius would win solely because he's _male?"_

"No! But –"

"But nothing!"

"Fine! You've made your point, you can get off your high horse now."

"I wasn't – Oh look, he's done something and we've missed it! What's wrong with the Chimaera?"

"Dunno... Looks like it's choking on something, doesn't it? Is that a _spear?_"

"I'm not sure, move over. Merlin, it's thrashing around something awful!"

"Definitely choking, just look at its eyes. Wonder what Freddie did?"

"We'd know exactly what happened if you hadn't been distracting me, Ron."

_"Me?_ Distracting _you?"_

"Never mind that now, look! They've blown the whistle, he's finished!"

"Can you see the scoreboard? What was his final time?"

"Twenty-eight minutes!"

"Was it?! _Brilliant_ – he's in the lead! Our Freddie's got the lead! Yeah!"

"Ron, be careful or you'll fall out the window."

"Can't, Nev's put safety charms on it."

"Well, mind you only take my magnifying spells down then, please. I want to leave Neville's office just the way we found it."

"Er, so that would be... _finite – finite magnification_?"

_"_Oh for Merlin's sake, you just made that up! I'll do it. _Finite amplifico!_ Now come and have some tea. I need it after that torturous half hour and Neville left a tray out on his desk for us."

"Hang on, c'mere to the window."

"Ron, the Task is over, can't we just –"

"Seriously, come over here. Is that Rosie?"

"Where?"

"There, by the stands to the left. Is she – is she holding hands with someone?"

"I can't tell from here."

"Cast that magnifying charm again, will you?"

"Ron, even if she is –"

"Hang on! _Hang on,_ this is huge!"

"What?"

"Whoever the boy is, his hair's _not blond!"_

"Not blond? But I thought –"

"Look! Look! What robes are those? Does the crest look yellow to you?"

"I've no idea, but wild conjecture won't help. Just wait a bit. She said she'd come up after the Task, so you can ask her then."

"No I can't! Not after last time... Here, what d'you think happened?"

"Hmm? There's fresh coffee too, which do you want?"

"If there's cream, I'll have coffee. What d'you think happened with Malfoy? Reckon he insulted her one too many times?"

"We don't know that anything was ever 'happening' with Malfoy in the first place. And we don't know if anything is currently happening with a potential Hufflepuff either, so stop guessing."

"Bloody hell, keeping track of a daughter is far harder than keeping track of on-the-run Death Eaters used to be."

"She's fine. All of her class reports are excellent. If there is a boy, she's not getting side-tracked. Here's your coffee."

"Yeah, alright. Are there biscuits?"

"On the table. So you'll leave her be?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'll just ask Hugo what's going on instead."

"Ron!"


	67. Chapter 67

"I don't think this is the right place."

"It is, Ron. I triple checked."

"But there's no restaurant here."

"Yes, well. They may have invited us out for dinner, but you've got to remember that their idea of a double date has never been as conventional as ours."

"I'm still not sure about this, love. Seems dodgy to me, to give directions that lead to an empty field. It's going to be dark soon."

"Let's walk a bit further, please? You'll be able to protect me from whatever goes bump in the night."

"'Course I will. But I'm giving you fair warning, alright?"

"Warning about what?"

"If they serve up Gurdyroot Surprise, I'm going to come down with a sudden and mysterious flu."

"If that happens, I'll join you!"

"Yeah?! Good then. You can swoon and I'll catch you. Know any spells to fake a fever?"

"I do, I've got three or four! ... Oh, we're terrible, aren't we?! Poor Luna, I'm sure she has a great surprise planned."

"She always pulls it out of the bag in the end, eh? Remember the ice-skating incident?"

"And the Lake Windermere experiment? I was sure all the Muggles would see us, it was nerve-wracking!"

"She's some woman for one woman, that Luna. Poor Rolf's got his hands full!"

"Did you ever imagine her as a wife and mother?"

"In school? No, not really."

"Me neither, but she's great at it, isn't she? You can see it when the boys are talking to her. They'll tell her anything and everything, because they know she takes whatever they have to say seriously."

"Even when Lorcan is concerned that Nargles are impeding schoolwork on the ground floor and the whole Board of Governors has to convene to discuss the complaint!"

"Well, yes, even to that extent. But at least they'll never doubt that she cares."

"Hermione, d'you remember, at Lysander's naming ceremony, when Rolf got up and spoke about the strength of the name and how they had chosen it in honour of some ancient Spartan warrior?"

"And Luna got up and said that wasn't the reason at all, she just liked how it rhymed with Salamander!"

"I don't think either of them realised why the whole gathering cracked up with laughter!"

"But how could they? They were too busy trying to convince each other of the merits of their reasoning!"

"Until the baby cried and they became united in their doting, again. Barmy, the lot of them! I love it."

"There's a fence with a stile just here, Ron. Shall I climb it and see where it leads?"

"I don't know, is it safe? Maybe I should go first, love."

"Alright then."

"Sturdier than it looks, actually. Here, give me your hand."

"Thank you. The note said fifty feet in a north-easterly direction. So it should only be a few more steps, by my measure. If something doesn't happen soon..."

"Hang on, I can hear music! Is that _The Stone Philosophers'_ new song?"

"Yes, it is! I can see _everything_ now, I must have passed under the Disillusionment charm. Stand here, next to me."

"Bloody hell! Classy place, this. Not bad at all!"

"Ron, is that the real band? The singer looks familiar..."

"It_is_ them! I know what this is, George has been talking about it for ages!"

"About what?"

"It's one of their three secret concerts! But blimey, how did Luna get _four tickets_?! They only sell fifty per night."

"A secret concert? So that's why there are so many Concealment spells? Oh! I know where I've seen that singer – Lucy's got a t-shirt with him on the front!"

"Look, Hermione. Is that Luna there, on the dance floor?"

"Yes, that's them. Are they dancing before the meal's been served."

"Well, you said it, they're unconventional. Come on."

"What?"

"Come on, I want to dance with you."

"Ron. You never want to dance."

"Yes I do! We dance all the time."

"Well, you never want to dance _in public_, then."

"Then I'll pretend we're in the kitchen at home and I'm letting the dinner burn again, because I'd rather that than letting you go."

* * *

A/N: Not sure if the phrase '_You're some woman for one woman_' is used anywhere outside of Ireland, but I'm sure Ron could have picked it up from Seamus along the way! My students from my last school used to say it about me, even though they thought I was a bit mental...

Coming soon: A companion piece brought to you live from inside the Third (and Final!) Task.


	68. Chapter 68

"Letter from Hugo!"

"Coming!"

"It's long, this time. And still full of capital letters, by the looks of it."

"Well, Hogwarts _is_ very exciting these days. By the way, I've got all the bills out on the study table, there are more than I expected. Do you want to do the budget now, or after dinner?"

"After dinner. Or better yet, next week."

"Ron! We made a deal, the last Sunday of every month. Come on, it's never as bad as it seems."

"Ugh, fine. Listen to this letter first… _'Dear Mum and Dad, GUESS WHAT?! I mean, how are you? I hope you and Crookshanks are well. BUT GUESS WHAT THOUGH?! DOMINIQUE GOT DETENTION FOR PUNCHING A BOY! AND NOT JUST ANY BOY – THE DURMSTRANG CHAMPION! WICKED, ISN'T IT? HE TRIED TO KISS HER AND SHE LAID HIM OUT!'_"

"Oh, poor Dominique! Her Veela heritage has always been a bit stronger than her sister's. I'm surprised Neville blamed her for that."

"Probably didn't see what provoked her, did he? Hugo says, _'ROSIE WAS SO JEALOUS THAT SHE MISSED IT BUT I SAW EVERYTHING! UNCLE NEV – I MEAN, PROFESSOR LONGBOTTOM – WAS AROUND THE CORNER AND HE HAD TO PULL DOMINIQUE AWAY, SHE WAS THAT ANGRY! HE GAVE HER A WEEK OF DETENTION BUT IT WAS EASY PEASY, SHE JUST HAS TO CLEAN THE COMMON ROOM EVERY NIGHT AND HE NEVER SAID SHE COULDN'T USE MAGIC OR GET HELP SO IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE!' _See? That's not so bad."

"Still though, she can't help it."

"Bill told me that Fleur has been teaching them to defend themselves since they could walk. Good to know it's paid off. Think I should I send this on to him?"

"I'm sure Neville has already had to tell them what happened. Does Hugo say anything else?"

"Let me see… says he's finished learning all the theory involved in Animagus transformations, actually. But he put in _'I really do PROMISE not to do any practical work unsupervised!' _so that's something."

"What counts as supervision to him, though?"

"Er, well... fair point. He also wrote that from the mental exercises he's tried, he reckons he's going to have four legs in his animal form, which he's very disappointed about. Unless he's mistaken, and one set are wings."

"I don't think I want him flying anywhere."

"Me neither. Bloody hell, can you _imagine?_"

"We're mad, aren't we? If there was a Parenting Council, they'd have us hauled off for even thinking of letting him do it."

"I wouldn't let him try if I didn't think he was strong enough. Besides, he's taking it seriously. He was able to list off every regulation the Ministry's ever brought out, last time I saw him at school."

"You mean, he researches the same way I do?"

"Yeah. He's very _thorough_."

"Glad you've noticed! Does he say much else?"

"Not really. He's still harping on about getting a lizard. Wrote a whole paragraph about the benefits of having one as a pet – apparently they're low maintenance, they like interacting with humans and they're good company for people with allergies."

"None of us _have_ allergies though!"

"His arguments get less convincing as he goes on. Listen to this, he's even trying to make the point that _'it MUST mean something that the words lizard and wizard share practically the same spelling!' _I really don't think he's going to give up, love."

"A _lizard_. For the love of all that's Magical! I did not envisage – when I imagined raising children – that I'd have to put up with a _lizard_."

"What did your parents say, when you arrived home with Crookshanks?"

"They were fine with it."

"Were they…?"

"Well, they were a bit concerned about the fur, but he hardly sheds at all, so it wasn't an issue in the long term. And he did hiss quite a bit, but so long as they didn't try to touch him –"

"Hermione –"

"And he needed a home! That shop was no place for him – What? Why are you giving me that look?"

"What's that saying? '_Like mother, like son'_?"

"It's not the same at all!"

"Well, Hugo'll be home for the summer in two months. Lets see if you can keep that up when he's looking at you beseechingly, with those big wide eyes of his..."

"I won't give in as easily as you always do, Ron."

"Are you sure about that? But really, we already have two cats, a bat and an owl. What's one more creature wandering about?"

"Even if we do relent, it definitely won't be wandering about! It will be in a tank, or wherever lizards are _supposed_ to be kept. But he's not getting one until there's a legitimate reason, like Christmas, or his birthday. And –"

"You know those are both ages away?"

"I don't care! And we're going to choose one we can stand to look at, too. A nice colour, with eyes that don't bulge too much."

"Alright. By the way, there are some iridescent bluish-green ones in Magical Menagerie at the moment. Half price."

"Really? How big are they?"

"About six inches long. There are only two left though. Both male, the shop assistant said. Normal enough eyes. Very comfortable with being taken out and played with, which isn't the case with all lizards."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look… Half price, you said?"

"And the last two. They might not get any more small ones back in stock for a while though. Hard to find this time of year, dragon lizards."

"Hmm. Were there any other types?"

"A big horned one that puffed smoke and a chameleon that was able to mimic patterns as well as colours. Changed into the exact Cannons logo I had on my t-shirt! 'Course, that would make it damn near impossible to find…"

"And how much are they, these little blue lizards?

"Er, well. As to that… They don't come particularly cheap –"

"How much?"

"Twelve Galleons, six Sickles each."

"That's the _reduced_ price?"

"Er, yeah…"

"So it would be a total of twenty-four Galleons and twelve Sickles, if we were to buy both together?"

"I know that!"

"Really? And did you also know that a transaction showed up on our Gringotts statement yesterday for exactly that amount? I saw it when I was organising our bills earlier, but I didn't notice the coincidence until now. It's rather uncanny, isn't it?"

"Hermione…"

"I wonder what we could have bought for exactly that amount? Maybe I should go and see what the receipt says…?"

"Would you stop? I know you know that I know what you're talking about! But is it really that bad?"

"Let's figure it out, shall we? What happens to two rather impressive salaries when they're made available to a man who can't keep his wallet in his pocket where his children are concerned? Honestly Ronald, it's not good enough! They won't learn to appreciate anything if we always give in –"

"He's been asking for two years!"

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The lizards. Where are they?!"

"At the shop. Don't be mad, love."

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it? Just go and get started in the study for now."

"Right, okay. What will we do first?"

"_We_ will do nothing. _You _sort out all of last month's bills and make up this month's budget while I go and have a bath."

"Hermione, please –"

"A _long_ bath! After which, you're going to make me dinner and dessert and then you're going to forget all about reptiles for at least a week until I try to get used to the idea…"

"So you won't return them?!"

"I never said that! Now go. And make it a chocolate dessert!"


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: This chapter is in honour of my best friend, who just got married! (Hence my disappearing act...)

* * *

"Here's your drink, love."

"Thank you. Is Fleur still panicking over the wine?"

"Not any more, they found the missing case. Bill wasn't much use, he was just standing there, watching Victoire and Teddy dance."

"Well, his little girl got married. That's a hard thing for any father to watch."

"Bloody hell, you don't need to tell me! I was doing alright until I saw Bill getting teary earlier. That nearly started me off too... Don't tell Harry though."

"Oh Ron, as if Harry would laugh at that! I'm sure he knows just how you're feeling. He'll have to give Lily away someday, like you'll do with Rose."

"Not for a long time yet. Where is Rosie, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I saw her a few minutes ago… She probably just slipped out for a bit of air, don't worry. How much mischief can she get up to here, with family everywhere?"

"You'd be surprised! I remember at my cousin Araminta's wedding, years back, Fred and George rigged her bedroom with Filibuster's finest and destroyed her dress before she could even put it on. Grounded for a year, I think it was."

"Besides the fact the Victoire got through the ceremony unharmed and is revolving beautifully around the dance floor right in front of you, Rose wouldn't dream of doing something like that!"

"Still… There was a time when it wasn't a real Weasley wedding without an explosion or two."

"Well, this one seems destined to be peaceful, I'm afraid. Look, George is right there, by the cake. Roxanne is probably under orders to make sure he's on his best behaviour!"

"What about James? He's the most likely culprit, these days."

"Over there, distracted by a whole table of Dominique's friends."

"And Hugo –?"

"Is with Charlie, showing off his newest monsters."

"They're not monsters –"

"Six inches, you said!"

"That's what the shopkeeper told me!"

"But somehow they've grown almost as long as his arm?"

"It's not my fault! They're probably just magical…"

"Hmm…"

"Let's not worry about lizards now, alright? We should just drink the champagne and forget everything else until the morning."

"Until the morning."

"Right, sure. You can shriek at me all you like then, I promise!"

"Ron! I've never _shrieked _–"

"Would you look at that pair, tearing up the dance floor! You'd never guess they were fighting for a Trophy only two months ago, eh?"

"Never! But I think it's lovely, Ron. Watching him now, it strikes me just how much he looks like Fred did at the Yule Ball. Remember? Carefree, dancing with so much energy…"

"Maggie's well able to keep up with him, too. D'you remember when we had that much energy, love?"

"We still have energy!"

"Yeah? Is that why we're here hiding out by the balcony, then?"

"I'm just taking a few minutes to catch my breath."

"Right, of course. So if the band started playing a song we actually recognised, you'd be out there with me, embarrassing our children?"

"Of course I would! But all of the songs Teddy told the band to play are new and _impossible_ to dance to. Music wasn't this angry-sounding when we were in school was it?"

"Don't think so. Then again, we didn't really have much time to listen to the latest hits in between attempts on Harry's life, eh?"

"Well I… Oh!"

"Hermione?"

"Is that –? Are they playing –?"

"What is it?"

"This is _our_ song… They're playing our wedding song!"

"Are they really? Blimey, well done for remembering. Suppose I'd better ask, then; may I have this dance, good wife?"

"Ron! Did you ask them to play this?"

"Who, me?"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Hermione, would you hurry up and take my hand? Come on, or it'll be finished before you get over the shock."

"You – you have hidden depths, Ron Weasley!"

"Always the tone of surprise…"


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: It is not strictly necessary that everyone should read Companion Piece 9 before reading this chapter, but if you're happier to go chronologically, when it would be a good idea.

* * *

"Don't _stomp_ up the stairs, I didn't raise a herd of elephants! We Floo to Diagon Alley in fifteen minutes – if you're not ready by then, we're leaving without you! Rose? Hugo? D'you hear me? FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"Give it up, love. They're long gone. Besides, they'll be ready – since when have they ever missed a trip to the shops?"

"Well, it had better be a carefully supervised trip in Hugo's case, at least. I don't want him within fifty feet of any pet shops. Have you got that?"

"Am I to take it that he's my responsibility for the day, then?"

"He's your _son,_ he's always your responsibility!"

"You know what I mean. But we won't come home with any strange and exotic creatures, if that's what you're worried about."

"No normal or boring ones either, please! Now, his booklist is on the mantelpiece and you need to bring him to get new robes too, because he's grown at least four inches since last year."

"Blimey, already? I used to at least get two years out of mine… Suppose we can't have him flashing his ankles in polite society though, eh?"

"No, we can't. He needs more potions ingredients too. I made a list… where is it? Ah! Here you are – just hand it to the shopkeeper and he'll find everything for you."

"Yeah, alright Hermione! I _can_ navigate my way through an apothecary, you know."

"I know! Anyway, we can split up after we've been into Gringotts. I'm going to head into Flourish and Blott's after that, for a quick browse. Then I'll meet you two outside Fortescue's at one o'clock."

"A quick browse is going to take _two hours?_"

"And if it does?"

"Well, I mean… what about Rose?"

"She wants to do her own shopping, this year."

"But… why?"

"Because she's in Fifth Year now and she wants to be independent. I don't see any harm in letting her go, once she agrees to meet us at lunchtime, to check in."

"I'm not sure that I like this plan…"

"If I tell her she's not to go any further than the joke shop?"

"Alright. No wonder she's had a jubilant look on her face all morning."

"That reminds me, Ron… why were you wiggling your eyebrows across the table at me during breakfast?"

"Oh yeah! Wanted to get your attention, didn't I?"

"What for?"

"Wanted to know if it was just me, or did Rose and Hugo get incredibly giddy while we were eating? If I hadn't made the omelettes myself, I'd reckon they were spiked with something!"

"Hmm. Perhaps they were a bit enthusiastic, but it makes sense. We're going to get their school things now and they'll be reunited with their friends in a week, so of course they're excited. Hugo's been bouncing off the walls for _weeks_ at the prospect of Care of Magical Creatures!"

"Yeah, I suppose that could be it… They did start grinning as soon as I mentioned being up at the school yesterday, to decide on new staff members."

"They probably like hearing that sort of news before the rest of the students, too."

"Meant to say, love, thanks for your help narrowing down the Ancient Runes applicants. Though it still took us ages to select someone."

"I'm not surprised! They all had extensive experience and such _excellent_ references. But I'm sure Rose will be delighted with Professor Rothchild."

"Thank Merlin it didn't take us long to hire a Flying Instructor."

"The Board went with Jeff Wood, didn't they?"

"'Course! Any child of Oliver's would be made for the job! He played in every match Rosie's been in and never missed an opportunity to score. Good thing they ended up on the same team, when you think about it!"

"I do remember Rose telling me that he was an excellent flier. Wasn't he the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor?"

"And Head Boy, last year. There were a few concerns that he might be a bit young to start teaching, but none of the other candidates came close to his skill. One couldn't even fly in a straight line!"

"I'm sure he'll be well capable. It's probably a good thing that only the First, Second and Third Years have flying lessons, though. That way he won't have to take points from the older students, whom he probably knows better."

"True. Still, it's a nice job to get, right out of school. And he won't have to travel far."

"What do you mean? Isn't he boarding at the school like the other teachers?"

"Not when Oliver and Katie are living on the edge of Hogsmeade! He'll still have his meals in the Great Hall, but he won't have to put up with midnight patrols – lucky bloke."

"Goodness Ron, you sound envious! Would you like to be the one teaching flying lessons yourself?"

"Nah… Who wants their parents at school with them? But it's hard not to miss Hogwarts sometimes, isn't it?"

"Yes! When I think about my first day, or even buying my first spellbook in – Oh Godric, look at the time! ROSE! HUGO! _Hurry up!_ If this year's Arithmancy Almanac is sold out before I get a copy, nobody is getting pocket money for Honeydukes!"


	71. Chapter 71

"Er, hello?"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"Hermione? What're you doing home? It's only ten past five."

"Harry's organising more drills for this evening. This time, he wants me out of the building, so that he can monitor how quickly his people can follow protocol and call me back. So I'll have to leave again eventually, but hopefully not for long."

"Right. And is that dinner?"

"Pardon? Oh. Yes, I just put on a side of beef."

"Any chance of Yorkshire puddings?"

"Definitely."

"Brilliant!"

"… If you make them yourself."

"Ah c'mon, love! You always make them better than I do."

"Well, if you bothered to practice –"

"I'll do the spuds, how about that?"

"Alright. How were things at the shop today? Any news?"

"The shop's been busy enough, considering all the students are back at Hogwarts. I remembered to stop by the International Portkey Station today, though."

"Did you? I'd forgotten that you'd planned to!"

"Well, I didn't book anything yet. Just picked up the Christmas schedule and the prices for travel within Europe."

"And?"

"We could get a really good deal if we're willing to make a transfer. Otherwise, it'd be a direct Portkey to Romania and that's bloody expensive."

"A transfer where, exactly?"

"Germany. It wouldn't take that long and it's the central point for all Portkeys to wizarding communities on the continent. It'd take us right to the foot of the Carpathian Mountains!"

"That would make life easier, I suppose. What dates were available?"

"Two days after Christmas? For a week?"

"Those are fairly close to what Charlie suggested. He asked in the letter if we wanted it to be a surprise, so that he'd know whether or not to mention it to Hugo in his letters."

"What do you think? Should we wait and only tell them on Christmas morning? I reckon we could manage it!"

"But could the rest of your family?"

"Well, we could get them to try, at least. If it comes out before then, so be it."

"There's something else."

"What is it?"

"Rose wants to spend some of the holidays with Molly, apparently. She told me on the Platform."

"Stay with Percy's lot? Why?"

"They _are _the same age, Ron. Why not? They'll have plenty to do in Hogsmeade, after all. The only thing I'm worried about it when she'll have time to go, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless she stays here while we go to Romania."

"Leave the country without her? Hermione, she's only sixteen."

"She'd be staying with your _brother_ – who has raised his own children, might I remind you, somewhat successfully."

"I dunno. He doesn't seem to be able to keep track of Luce, even on a good day…"

"Audrey would be there the whole time."

"We'll have to write to Rosie about it, so that she knows what she'd be missing."

"Ron –"

"I want us to do things as a family. She's not grown up yet and we already have to live with not seeing her for three-quarters of the year. Why can't we have her during the few weeks that she's home?"

"We'd see her for the first week… But even two weeks isn't usually enough, is it?"

"Two weeks is nothing… I can't believe she's _sixteen_. Feels like I was holding her for the first time only yesterday."

"I remember that very clearly. You wouldn't give her back!"

"I did –"

"_Eventually._ After she'd bonded with you and then fallen asleep!"

"Er, anyway… Better write to her about it, hadn't I? She'll want to visit Romania more than Hogsmeade, I'm sure."

"I don't know, there's not a huge amount to do there that doesn't involve wings or scales."

"I'll convince her."

"Ron? You're pulverising the potatoes."

"What?"

"The potatoes. You're supposed to cook them before you mash them."

"Bloody hell, sorry! Didn't even notice."

"She'll always be your little girl, Ron. You know that, don't you?"

"Hmpf."

"Come on, leave those in the sink and I'll make you a double helping of Yorkshire puddings."

"… You're the best, Hermione."

"So you keep telling me!"


	72. Chapter 72

"Oi! Was that McLaggen?"

"Ron! What are you doing here?"

"I think the question should be, what's _McLaggen_ doing here? Something I should know about?"

"Absolutely nothing! He's just been wasting my time. Why didn't you Floo into the office? You never come in through reception –"

"I was down with Harry, wasn't I? What did McLaggen want?"

"With Harry? Why?"

"You first."

"He wanted clearance for a new Potions trial."

"A what?"

"You know the Medi-Potions company that Angelina's always complaining about?"

"The one that claims to be able to cure almost everything?"

"McLaggen owns it."

"He never –!"

"It's true. He comes in here every now and then, looking for a signature to proceed with experimental testing on his newest concoctions."

"I wouldn't touch anything he had a hand in brewing!"

"Neither would I, if I could help it. I'm sure he's alright with standard antidotes, but when he tries to develop new tonics… Let's just say he's not very concerned about who tests them, or the side-effects they cause."

"Who'd be stupid enough to sign up in the first place?!"

"You'd be surprised. Sometimes they're not even human, which means the results can't legally be used! It's an awful mess. The first time, he managed to charm a junior assistant into giving permission for a trial, but we overturned the decision pretty quickly. From then on, no-one was allowed to speak to him unless I was present, so he just comes straight to me."

"What do you tell him, then?"

"That he needs to be able to supply me with a complete theoretical work-up of the proposed ingredients along with statements of confidence from a minimum of two professional Healers."

"And?"

"They always come with warnings attached. None of the St. Mungo's crowd are willing to work with him because he keeps cutting corners. Today was a new tack, though."

"Let me guess… It came to him in a dream?"

"That would have been more entertaining! No – he arrived in with letters from three Healers who were willing to stand by his latest attempt."

"You're not serious!"

"Three Healers with lapsed Medi-Wizarding licences, who aren't even living on this continent, no less."

"Bloody hell, he must be desperate."

"Not desperate enough to listen when I try to tell him how to go about the thing properly."

"Blimey, Hermione! What did you ever see in him?"

"Wh – _Excuse _me?! I never claimed to see anything in him!"

"That's not what you said in sixth year."

"_What?!_ I only asked him out to annoy _you_ and you damn well know it! As if I'd ever –"

"Easy, love! I'm only winding you up!"

"Well it's not_ funny_!"

"Maybe not to you, but –"

"Ron, what are you doing here? If you just came to laugh –"

"Course I didn't, this is completely spontaneous!"

"_Ron_ –"

"I was sent on a very important errand."

"What errand? By who? George?"

"Roxanne."

"Roxanne? What did she want you to do?"

"She is making a 'book of memories' for George and Angie's twentieth wedding anniversary. She wants everyone to contribute, so I was given envelopes to pass on to Harry and Ginny, which I did today, and all the younger nieces and nephews, which I'll do when I'm at Hogwarts next week."

"That's a lovely idea! What's inside the envelope?"

"Instructions. She wants a memory, a photograph, a message of congratulations… the list goes on!"

"Isn't she thoughtful…? I hope Fred is involved too?"

"I'm sure he is, when he's not overdoing it at work. He arranged the party, anyway. It's a surprise though, so don't mention it at the shop."

"Oh, what date did he decide on? Did you tell him we'd be away?"

"It's set for the day after we Portkey back, don't worry! ... Er, Hermione? Are you expecting anybody?"

"What?"

"There are a few blokes in funny hats arguing with Regina."

"Oh no, those will be the Austrians! They're early!"

"Austrians?"

"There's a wizard in the south-east who keeps making unauthorised Portkeys to Vienna, but we haven't managed to track him down yet. Those officials are here for an update, but we haven't got much to tell them."

"I'd better go then, hadn't I?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll see you at home."

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"Can dinner be at seven?"

"It could even be half-seven, if you're under pressure."

"Thanks, Ron. I'll see you at half seven."

"Christmas can't come soon enough, eh?"

"You have no idea!"


	73. Chapter 73

"What're you doing, Hermione?"

"Writing."

"I can see that! I meant, what are you writing? Is it a letter?"

"I'm responding to Rose. She wrote and offered to make her own way from King's Cross next week."

"Make her own way? What's she talking about? It's seventy miles from here to London! And we have to pick Hugo up anyway."

"She said he could go with Ginny and Harry, since their car is modified for six."

"That's a bit odd. D'you reckon she's up to something?"

"I have no idea. It could be as innocent as wanting to get a last minute Christmas present, but then again…"

"What are you writing in reply?"

"Just that it's very kind of her, but there's no need because we're all going to the Burrow straight from the station."

"That's a great excuse!"

"It's not an excuse, it's the _truth_."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Honestly Ron, do you listen to your mother at all these days? She suggested it a couple of weeks ago, when Fred and Maggie announced that they'd be spending Christmas in Luxembourg."

"Are you sure I was there?"

"Positive. And I know you were listening for at least _some _of the conversation because you asked Maggie about the Wizarding population there."

"Right, yes! I remember that now. Imagine only having six hundred wizards in the whole country! No wonder they have to ship their kids off to France for school."

"Given the Muggle population of Luxembourg, the Wizarding ratio there is actually quite high."

"You know what their Muggle population is?"

"I know the magical and non-magical populations of every European country. I've been liaising a fair bit with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, so it helps to be prepared."

"Of course. Why do I even ask?"

"Well, if you remember hearing about that, then you should remember that your mum asked if we'd all come around for the weekend before Christmas, so that Fred and Maggie could spend some time with everyone before Portkeying to her parents'."

"That's reasonable enough, I suppose. Poor Rox won't like being on her own for Christmas morning though."

"She won't be. I asked George if they'd like to come and spend the holidays here, but Angelina's sister and nieces are staying with them."

"Good of you to offer, love. By the way, did you have any luck finding out what gift Rosie wants?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? She asked for an owl of her own."

"An owl?"

"Yes. And I feel as though I can hardly say no, because – _thanks to you_ – Hugo has three pets and she only has Minnie."

"Is this the first time she's asked for anything other than books?"

"I think so."

"But what does she need an owl for? She can use the school owls when she's at Hogwarts and Pigwidgeon when she's home."

"Maybe she wants to send owls to, ah… someone in particular?"

"Who?"

"I don't know! A boy, probably."

"But –"

"Not a word, Ron. It doesn't matter what she wants it for. We can't let Hugo have Fidget and Midget and then turn around and refuse Rose."

"I wasn't going to say no!"

"I've asked Bernice at Eeylop's to put aside an Elf owl for me. You're picking it up on Friday."

"Am I? Anything else?"

"Well, I've already bought her a new letter set from Scrivenshaft's… But I suppose you could pick up a gift certificate for Tomes and Scrolls? Since she'll be in Hogsmeade with Molly for the start of the January sales."

"Can I order a certificate by owl?"

"Probably. But I need to use Pigwidgeon to send this reply, first."

"Pass it here, I want to add something."

"… What are you going to write?"

"About last week's Cannons match… What?"

"Oh, is that all? I mean – of course, write about that!"

* * *

A/N: Tomorrow will bring a new companion piece, so keep an eye out! Especially those of you who are only notified about this story and not others.

Go raibh míle maith agaibh (A thousand thanks) to all my regular reviewers, I always love hearing what you think of new developments. Also, a few first time reviewers have been sharing their thoughts too, which is brilliant!


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: Just a little silliness, which doubles up as a chance for me to tell you that Companion Piece 10, 'Lessons In Love', is up!

* * *

"Give me the Spellotape."

"No!"

"Give it to me…"

"Not a chance, I know what you'll do with it!"

"Hermione, would I?"

"You've been too helpful all night, I know you're plotting something!"

"I never plot!"

"Yes, you do! What's that pile of ribbon for, then?"

"What, this pile here? Just for decorating."

"Decorating what, exactly?"

"Presents, of course."

"Ronald Weasley, if you Spellotape ribbon anywhere near me –"

"How could I possibly do that when you're hiding behind the couch?"

"I wouldn't put it past you…"

"You mean, you're afraid I might just step over it – like _this?"_

"Ron? What're you doing…? Don't climb on the – Argh, put me down! I'm too heavy!"

"You're light as a feather, love. Now, let's see…"

"What are you _doing?_"

"Well, you said we were missing a Christmas angel –"

"No, no, no!"

"Why not? You've already got the face for it."

"I'm not going to let you charm me into – Ron!"

"What? You look good in white."

"Turn my robes back _this instant!"_

"But you haven't got wings yet…"

"And you say _I'm_ mental? Put me down!"

"Ow! Alright, take it easy… Now if I could just levitate you to the top of the tree –"

"You're not levitating me anywhere! I never should have taught you how to pronounce that charm, I should've known you'd use it against me."

"So you won't let me decorate you or levitate you – where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Christmas spirit does not include _torturing your wife!_ For the love of Merlin, stop trying to –"

"But you're so gorgeous when you're angry."

"…Ron! That's not the – you can't just –"

"Just think, tomorrow we'll be surrounded by a dozen nieces and nephews all shrieking and laughing and running everywhere."

"And?"

"And today – well, today we're all alone. We've decorated the tree – _almost_ –and wrapped the presents… There's not much left to do, eh?"

"I'll shave those eyebrows off, one day."

"Come here."

"… Here?"

"Closer."

"This close?"

"Mmm… Yeah, that's perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"Perfect for… this!"

"RON!"

"What? Ribbon _suits_ you!"

"It's _everywhere_. It's in my hair – my blouse!"

"It's harmless!"

"Oh really? Let's see how you feel when I introduce you to tinsel – _metres and metres of tinsel!_"

"C'mon now, love. It's only a joke…! Hermione? Hermione!"


	75. Chapter 75

"Ron? Are you awake?"

"Mpf."

"That Chinese Fireball is a bit too close for comfort, isn't it? I couldn't sleep at all last night, because it kept snorting little puffs of smoke near the window!"

"S'nice, love…"

"Ron – you're not listening to me, are you?"

"Whassat?"

"Never mind. Could you move your arm, please? My ribs are getting slightly crushed."

"S'too early… Go back to sleep."

"It's already ten o'clock, that's not early! Although there isn't much to do here, except feign interest in tails and talons."

"N'laugh at Hugo, eh?"

"Well, I'm _trying _not to, but his expression last night was priceless! I suppose it will be safe enough, won't it…? For him to help with the younger dragons? Charlie said they're not developed enough to breathe fire yet, but –"

"Shh, Hermione. He'll be fine…"

"I wonder if I should go and wake him up…?"

"Who?"

"Hugo, of course."

"No point..."

"Pardon? Why not?"

"Gone. Hours ago… Charlie, Norberta."

"Gone? But I didn't hear anything!"

"Must've slept better than you thought, then… Oi, what're you doing?"

"We should go too! What if he's –"

"Charlie's with him, he's okay. C'mere."

"Ron! Stop pulling, you'll dislocate my arm!"

"Come back then."

"We really _should_ get up…"

"But…?"

"But – okay, just five minutes more."

"Bloody hell, your feet got cold fast!"

"Oh, honestly! One minute you're dragging me into bed, the next you're pushing me away!"

"Got a shock, s'all. Stay here. S'nice and warm."

"Mmm… When was the last time we got to sleep in like this?"

"Yesterday?"

"I meant _before_ the holiday. It's lovely, isn't it?"

"You're lovely."

"Oh! Thank you…"

"Hermione? When did I end up in my forties?"

"I think it crept up on us while we were attempting to raise teenagers."

"Teenagers… Blimey, are we mental?"

"I have it on very good authority that we are… Ron, do you remember when Rose was four and her stuffed unicorn lost an eye?"

"D'you mean, do I remember that she demanded we Floo to St Mungo's for help? And that you made me dress up as a Healer and give Twinkle 'emergency treatment'?"

"Yes, well…"

"Why're you asking?"

"I've just been thinking back. She hasn't looked at Twinkle in years, now. I know we're supposed to be happy that she's growing up healthy and happy – that they both are – but I can't help feeling that it's all happening too fast. I mean, we could be grandparents in another decade and –"

"Bloody hell, Hermione! No, stop! I'm not talking about grandchildren on my _holiday._"

"Mmm… Mm, but Ron –"

"No! I'm kissing you for your own good – you need to stop talking about that sort of thing. Grandparents! For Merlin's sake..."


	76. Chapter 76

"Hermione, what are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Again? Missing the Chinese Fireball, are you?"

"Not likely! It's just… Hugo said something on our last night in Romania. I don't think he meant to, he was half asleep at the time."

"What was it?"

"'_Maybe he could live in the shed'_."

"What? You'd make him live in the _shed?_ Nothing he told you could've been that bad, could it?!"

"Not Hugo!"

"Not…? Then who? Who could live in the shed?"

"I have no idea. I'm not sure if I should ask him about it or not. It could have been a dream, after all. But he looked so startled when he saw that I was sitting next to him…"

"Bit strange. Have you checked the shed? He didn't nick any Streelers from Hagrid before Christmas, did he?"

"If he had done, there wouldn't be any shed left by now! No, there's nothing inside."

"Have you spoken to Steve or Julie lately? It isn't anything to do with Joseph, is it?"

"Oh Merlin, I didn't think of that! But they seemed fine at King's Cross. Same as ever, Joseph could barely get onto the train, Julie was hugging him so much."

"Then I'm out of ideas, love!"

"Why would the shed seem like a good place for anyone to live?"

"Maybe one of his classmates has been disowned and Hugo's making summer plans?!"

"Ron, that's_ not_ funny! Some Pureblood families still think it's acceptable to disown their children if they don't live up to the ideal. It was practically a Black family tradition to repudiate at least one relative per generation…"

"C'mon, you know that's not what I meant! Anyway, you know what the most obvious explanation is?"

"What's that?"

"A new pet!"

"No, I don't think –"

"He's got a track record for it. Any time he's ever gotten in trouble before, it's because he's found a stray and tried to keep it. Why should this be any different?"

"Every time he's done that, we've been given lectures on what wonderful creatures they are and how they wouldn't – hypothetically – be very hard to take care of. He hasn't said a word recently, except for exclaiming over those _'miniature'_ lizards."

"Good point. I reckon we should ask him."

"Or we could ask –"

"No."

"But Ron –"

"No!"

"She could just enquire in a sisterly way, it needn't be a secret…"

"We're not getting Rosie involved. Can you imagine how I would've reacted if mum had sent Ginny to trail after me and report home?"

"That's not what I was sugg–"

"We'll ask him if everything's alright, in a letter. And if he doesn't explain what's going on, I'll have a chat with him after the Governor's meeting next month."

"Next –!"

"Yes. Because he's hardly going to pop home and shove something in the shed during the school term, is he?"

"Oh, alright. If it isn't one child, it's the other!"

"That reminds me – any word from Neville, yet?"

"Yes, he sent a letter to my office this morning. He says Rose has calmed down quite a bit about the exams. He advised her to take an evening or two off from studying, so she's helping set up practice Quidditch games for the first years, with Jeff Wood. To give them practice for next year, when they're allowed to try out for House teams."

"Oh good! I was starting to worry she was going to pull a Hermione and start sleeping in the library."

"I only fell asleep there twice in fifth year! And it was entirely accidental. And if Rose ever –"

"D'you want to go for a walk, love?"

"A walk?"

"We're both wide awake, the tide is out and we haven't had a stroll on the beach in ages."

"Well… yes, I suppose. But you'll have to transfigure my slippers into shoes for me, because I left my wand on the kitchen table."

"No problem, I'll even make them waterproof!"

"What a Transfiguration prodigy! If only Minerva could see you now…"


	77. Chapter 77

"'Ermione, love? You up?"

"Ron? Oh dear… You had a good evening with Neville, then?"

"Just had a few pints, love. Not drunk, swear."

"Of course you're not. I think you'd better sit down."

"M'alright, hungry though. Have we got toast?"

"We have bread that we can use to make toast, if you'd like. Ron…? Ron, where are you going? That's not the kitchen!"

"What happened to the kitchen?"

"Nothing."

"Eh?"

"It's behind you, two doors down. So there's no point wandering in there, unless you left a spare toaster in my study recently."

"Ha! Good one, love!"

"Strange how you generally seem to find me hilarious when you're drunk, darling."

"M'not drunk!"

"I know. Come on, in here… Now sit down. No, stay there! I'm getting you something to drink."

"And toast?"

"And toast. Drink this, please."

"No thanks, already had a few pints. Wouldn't want to annoy the missus."

"Definitely not, I hear she's a right dragon. Honestly Ron, I'm starting to wonder if I should check on Neville. If you're in this state, I can hardly imagine what he's like – he's never been able to keep up with you and Harry."

"S'alright, we were celebrating!"

"Celebrating? What were you celebrating, darling? Here's your toast – don't look at it like that, I buttered it just the way you like it. Careful now, don't drop the plate."

"… Mm, I love toast."

"Is that a secret?"

"No…?"

"Then why are you whispering?"

"Dunno. Bloody tired, I am."

"Ron, what were you celebrating? I thought it was just a catch up?"

"Was, but then Nev proposed!"

"He – _what?!_"

"Nev's getting a missus too!"

"Oh sweet Merlin, he didn't propose while he was drunk, did he?!"

"Not drunk! Just had a bit of Odgen's after, to celebrate."

"Ah, whiskey. I should've known. Drink that water, or you'll have a splitting headache in the morning."

"Ugh, tastes funny."

"It doesn't taste of anything, it's _water_."

"Right, yeah. Not making any sense, am I?"

"None whatsoever. But considering you haven't gotten this inebriated since Roxanne was born, I think I'll forgive you!"

"Cheers, love."

"But you have to finish that water first and then I'm putting you to bed. You're not due in for the early shift, are you?"

"Nah. Lunch time tomorrow."

"Good. I'll set an alarm to go off at eleven, so you can sleep in until then. I'll pop out and get you a cure too, before work, so check the bedside table when you get up."

"So good, Hermione. I love you."

"Because I'm making life easy for you!"

"Not just that. I love your hair and your ears and –"

"My ears?!"

"Yeah. Lovely ears, you have. Small and dainty and pink. Not like mine. Ugh."

"Okay, that's enough, I think! Bed time, come on… Ron, I can't carry you! You're going to have to help, a bit."

"We have a nice house, eh Hermione?"

"Beautiful, darling."

"Great photos, aren't they?"

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"Look at that one! D'you remember that day, love?"

"Vividly! Now – are we going to stand on the stairs all night, looking at snapshots, or are you going to let me get you into bed?"

"Bed… You're getting in too?"

"Of course, it's two in the morning!"

"You're the best, Hermione."

"Alright. Stay still so I can charm your shoes off."

"What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea, darling. Go to sleep."

"Right. Love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

"See you in the morning."

"Yes, just go to sleep now."

"Thanks for the toast."

"Any time."

"Thanks for the –"

"Ron! Go to sleep!"

* * *

A/N: Hi all, sorry to disappear! I was treating my beta (who is also my little sister) to a trip to London and the Harry Potter Studio Tour last week, but I'm back and I have three new chapters and a Companion Piece featuring none other than Mr Draco Malfoy coming up tonight and tomorrow. If you haven't read The Secret Is Out, do that before you read the next CP!


	78. Chapter 78

"Letter from Neville!"

"I hope he's apologising for giving me the devil's own hangover last week."

"No, it looks official."

"Bloody hell, that man needs to find something better to do than write to us about our kids every other day! What is it now? Don't tell me Rosie has collapsed from exhaustion…?"

"I hope not! The OWLs are only two weeks away, though, so I'm sure she's feeling anxious… Oh, there's another owl at the window, Ron. Can you let it in?"

"Yeah, alright… Hang on, there're two!"

"Two?"

"Two owls! No, three! _Three_ owls, Hermione! What's going on up at that bloody castle?!"

"It can't be too serious, or someone would have contacted us by Floo. We'd better give them all a dish of water and some owl treats, before they set off again."

"I'll do it, you start reading! Is she overworking herself again?"

"No… No, it's about Hugo. Neville says he's spotted him hovering around the edge of the Forbidden Forest a couple of times - never out of bounds, but right along the border - and he's a bit concerned."

"The Forbidden Forest? Has he checked to make sure Hugo's not just been visiting Hagrid?"

"That's probably what it is, but I should reply anyway."

"Tea, love? Since I'm in here?"

"Yes please. Are there any ginger nuts in the cupboard, too?"

"Aren't I enough for you?"

"You might be ginger, but you're far from being a nutter – these days, at least!"

"Here you are, one cuppa and a whole tin of biscuits. Careful, Crooks is eyeing them."

"Poor Crooks, he couldn't jump onto the table anymore, even if he wanted to."

"Give me one of those letters and I'll see what else is the matter."

"You take that one, it looks like Hagrid's handwriting. No idea who this third letter is from though… Oh, it's from the Potions professor!"

"What's he writing to us for?"

"It's about Hugo again. It says here – I'll read it, listen – _'Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley, I hope this missive finds you well. I am writing to raise a concern about your son Hugo, whom I have recently noticed walking along the perimeter of the Forest alone in the evenings, while I have been collecting ingredients. He could not offer me a reason for this when I spoke to him directly and I am therefore handing the matter over to you, his parents, and to his Head of House. If my concern turns out to be unfounded, I apologise for any worry this letter causes. Yours sincerely, Professor N. Northcutt' …_ Well! What on earth do you make of that? …Ron?"

"He's not been with Hagrid."

"What are you talking about?"

"This Forbidden Forest business. It's nothing to do with Hugo visiting Hagrid."

"How do you know?"

"Hagrid's written to us about the same thing. Says he's seen Hugo out and about around dusk. Where is it…? Oh yeah, '_Might be nothing, mind. But I'm a tad worried he's been roaming around that forest looking for adventure, like you three did when you were at school.'_"

"Are you serious? Let me see."

"Here, second paragraph... What would he be doing out there without Joseph or Lily? Doesn't make any sense!"

"I'm worried, Ron. We both know how dangerous that forest is…"

"S'alright, love. He'll be alright. Do you want me to go up tonight? Nev won't mind."

"Yes. And I want to go with you."

"Didn't you say you had about thirty reports to review and sign tonight?"

"Reports can wait. Family first."

"Alright, start up the Floo there and I'll go and get our cloaks."

"Wait! Ron, there's another letter here."

"There is? Oh, I must have put the biscuits down on top of it..."

"Hmm, this is interesting."

"Budge over a bit… Typical – it's from Hugo! Blimey, I can't keep up with all of this."

"It's not about his solitary strolls though. He says _he's_ worried about _Rose_. Apparently she burst into tears at breakfast last week when he said good morning…"

"Blimey. That's not like her."

"He says she dragged him along to her Potions club this week, too – _'It was awful, just me Rose and Malfoy and whatever they were brewing was too complicated for me to help but Rose still made me sit there and then they both asked me questions all night like I was the most interesting person they'd ever met. Didn't say two words to each other the whole time! Mum, can you talk to her, or something? I don't want to make her cry, but if she thinks I'm doing the same thing next Tuesday, she'd better guess again.' _Poor Rose, the stress must really –"

"It's not stress. That _bloody_… I'll wring his damned neck!"

"Who?"

"MALFOY! He obviously did something to her –"

"Where are you getting that from?"

"Rosie doesn't cry over school. She gets worried or excited or annoyed but she _doesn't cry._"

"It's the OWLs, Ron."

"_No, it's not._ I know my little girl. I'm telling you, she's sees the OWLs as a challenge, not something to wail over... This is what happens when Slytherins are involved!"

"We don't know that!"

"Well then we're going to find out. How will we do this? Do you want to take one aside and I'll take the other, or will we talk to them both at the same time?"

"We should do it together."

"Okay then. And we won't come back until we've got answers, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"How is it that James can blow up half the Slytherin common room single-handed and we still spend more time going back and forth to Hogwarts than Harry and Ginny do?"

"Because Ginny prefers the Howler approach?"

"If anyone's getting a Howler from me, it'll be mini-Malfoy."

"Let's find out what happened first. I'm going to Floo straight to Nev's office, alright? Follow me there, no detours to the dungeons!"


	79. Chapter 79

"M'back, love!"

"In the kitchen!"

"Hi – What's all the yelling about?"

"Hugo and Joseph are… Well, I think it started out as a game of chess on the porch, but now they're wrestling in the back garden. I can shut the window, if you like?"

"No, I want to see. Wrestling?"

"Yes. I think he's just showing off, now that Joseph knows everything. How're things at the Burrow?"

"Fine. Here, I told her we'd never get through it all, but mum sent over half a dozen tins of tea brack… Blimey Hermione, is that safe?"

"What?"

"_That!_ Hugo's not going to rip his head off, or anything?"

"I don't think so. He hasn't hurt anyone so far, to his credit. Look out the pantry window, you'll get a better view."

"I still can't believe it... A lion! A bloody lion!"

"Ron, don't shout."

"I'm not shouting! But our son can turn into a lion, Hermione! A LION!"

"Yes, I was_ there _when he showed us. Believe me, I'm not likely to forget it any time soon."

"A lion… Brilliant! It's brilliant! You can't get more Gryffindor than that, eh?!"

"I still feel awful about poor Neville jumping out of his skin that night. I do hope he doesn't discover that becoming an Animagus is against school rules and give Hugo detention when school starts back."

"Detention for what? Being good at Transfiguration? 'Course he won't. Hugo's the youngest Animagus in the _world_, love! That's some achievement!"

"Only because – close the window! – only because he let the rest of his school results slip in the process. We have to make him realise that his other subjects are just as important. He got a P in History of Magic in his summer exams!"

"That's _normal._ I got a D, for Merlin's sake! Just because you and Rosie regurgitate historical facts for fun doesn't mean everyone else can! Only thirteen people in our year passed the History of Magic OWL, remember?"

"I wouldn't mind so much if I thought he couldn't do it, but he _can_. If he'd only apply himself –"

"He doesn't have to be good at everything."

"I know, but that doesn't mean he should stop trying."

"He's as skilled as the Transfiguration teacher, Hermione!"

"Well, yes but –"

"But nothing! Forget what you're worrying over and just tell me how you feel about one thing."

"The one thing being…?"

"Hugo can transform himself into a _lion!_"

"It _is_ pretty amazing, I know. A lion at fourteen…"

"And he's huge, too! Did you see him put his paws on my shoulders last night?"

"Yes, he looked very pleased when he did that!"

"It does explain the shaggy hair and why he always sleeps until noon over the holidays."

"I'm just relieved to know why he's been in the Forbidden Forest, to be honest. I suppose it was sensible of him to transform away from the school building. It would've been a bit conspicuous if there was a lion wandering the corridors, wouldn't it?"

"Brilliant though. Wish I could do it… I wonder if –"

"Ron, you haven't read theoretical transfiguration in years! Do you really want to refresh all that again?"

"But what if my Animagus form was a lion too? Or a bear? Or a –?"

"I tell you what – go visit Minerva for tea and see what she thinks. In fact, bring Hugo with you and show off!"

"I might, actually. Rosie was asking after her the other day… Has she come downstairs yet, love?

"Rose? No, she's still up there. I saw Athena fly off about half an hour ago."

"It's not like her to be so withdrawn. Wouldn't even come with me this morning, when I offered to stop by Flourish and Blott's this morning, on the way to mum and dad's."

"She's nervous about her results, they're due any day now."

"D'you think she'd cheer up if I spoke to Perce about letting her stay with Molly for a while? She enjoyed that, at Christmas."

"That's a great idea. It might take her mind off things, for a bit."

"I'll Floo him now and see. Have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow anyway, so she can Side-Along with me."

"Gosh, are the interviews tomorrow? This summer is flying by!"

"I know. Shouldn't take long though. Only the Flying Instructor place to fill. Have to say, I thought Wood was going to last longer than a year. But I suppose the lure of the big leagues was just too much for – Rosie? Is that you?"

"Ron?"

"Rosie…?"

"What is it, Ron?"

"Rose was in the hall, but she just ran up the stairs again! She didn't look happy, either… Bloody hell, they're not joking about teenage daughters, are they? Did we do something wrong?"

"We _can't _have done, this is the first we've seen of her all day. I'll go and see what the matter is."

"Do you want me to…?"

"No, I can handle it. Go and check that Hugo and Joseph are packed. Steve's coming to pick them up in an hour and they need to eat before then, too."

"Right. Er, what will I feed them?"

"Honestly, Ron! The potatoes are already in the pot and there's a cottage pie in the fridge. You just need to turn everything on."

"Great! If you don't get anywhere, let me know and we can swap."

"I thought you said you don't speak 'crying girl'?"

"Well, I don't… But I can still give her a hug. Always works with you."

"Mmm, I do love your hugs…"

"Hermione, love?"

"Mmm…?"

"There's a boy and a lion looking in the window at us… and I _think_ the lion is gagging."


	80. Chapter 80

For those who may have missed it, a Companion Piece named 'A Big Jump' was posted to fit in between the previous chapter and this one.

* * *

"Bloody hell."

"I need to sit down."

"I can't believe she put us through all that stress! She really had me going there…"

"I know, she looked so terrified that I almost believed her too. Ron, please tell me I wasn't like that when we were opening _our _results!"

"You _were!_ I can still remember being afraid that you'd cry – you couldn't stop shaking and you must've declared that you'd failed everything about a hundred times before we even got the bloody envelopes open."

"Well I was right to be worried, wasn't I?! An E in Defence – it was _awful_."

"_I_ got an E in Defence!"

"Oh, but I didn't mean – damn!"

"Are you saying that you think my best result was 'awful'?"

"No! Ron, you did _brilliantly_ in your exams, I just – I only meant –"

"S'alright love, I'm winding you up!"

"_Ronald_ –!"

"C'mon. We'd better get ready to go round to mum and dad's, eh? Al and James must've gotten their results by now too."

"Of course, I'd almost forgotten! Oh, I do hope James got enough NEWTs for what he wanted…"

"Where's the parchment? Lets go and amaze them all with Rosie's marks. Eleven Outstanding OWLs - and half of those genes are _mine!_

"How in Merlin's name did she manage it? Whatever about the ten subjects she took classes in… teaching herself Muggle Studies on top of all that is a wonderful achievement!"

"I know. She beat your OWL scores and everything! I mean, I knew she'd do better than mine, but yours were great and she _still_ did better."

"Yes, _alright_ Ron! You will remember that we were facing the return of a psychotic dark lord at the time, so allowances must be made."

"Right, that must be it… How could I have forgotten?!"

"Oh, shut up! …ROSE! HUGO! Fireplace in five minutes, alright?"

"Probably can't hear you, love. They're bouncing on her bed."

"_What?"_

"Bouncing on the bed, both of them. Couldn't even tell her off, I'm just so glad to see her happy and excited."

"Do you think we should give her our gift before we leave, or when we get home?"

"Now is as good a time as any! Besides, we'll have a hard time getting them back here before midnight because Charlie's going to be there and you know what they're like when he's around… Where is it, anyway?"

"The party?"

"No, the necklace for Rosie!"

"Inside the clock, on the mantelpiece."

"Ahh, good one Hermione!"

"You'll have to use the key – here – I've charmed it so that _Alohamora_ won't work."

"Oh yeah? How many secret hiding places do you have in this house, anyway?"

"Never you mind!"

"I'm just curious… You must have a Chocolate Frog stash somewhere, we never seem to run out of them!"

"I got a sweet tooth on Hugo, it happens to a lot of pregnant women. Besides, you've been inhaling them since you were two and it hasn't done you any harm… I don't think."

"'Course not! I can't wait to see her face when she opens her surprise. Well done for thinking up the idea in the first place."

"I can't take all the credit, it was your idea to use eleven little rubies. You're very good at symbolism when you want to be, darling."

"I hope she realises that it's supposed to be Athena, and not just any owl."

"She'll know, don't worry. You give it to her and I'll give the card."

"No, I'll give the card. The necklace was your idea, you should do that part."

"But you had more input on the design than I did."

"I gave her that present for being made a Prefect, though."

"That was just a book token!"

"Which means it was more valuable than gold to our Rosie."

"Oh honestly! We'll just give her both at the same time, then."

"I'm so proud of her. She can do anything she wants in life. How many of her classmates can say that, eh?"

"You know, when we first talked about having children, I was a bit terrified that I wouldn't get it right. Being a mother, I mean. My parents did such a good job, but I could never figure out exactly _how_."

"I think we did alright. Actually, I reckon it was all those bedtime stories – they made books exciting for her. Hugo too."

"Even the Muggle ones?!"

"Even the mental Muggle ones!"

"My favourite was when I told them about Jack and the Beanstalk – d'you remember? – and you screamed right along with them!"

"I did not! I was pretending to be the _giant._"

"You were screaming!"

"I wasn't! That was me doing the '_Fie Fo Fuddle-dee Dum_' bit."

"Ah, silly me. I must've heard you wrong!"

"You must've. Oh no, the flames just turned green! I hope it's not work…"

"Nah. It'll be mum, wanting to know what's happened to make us late."

"Late? We're not – Alright, maybe we are. But for goodness sake, only by two minutes!"

"That's mum for you. If we don't go through now, she'll fear the worst though."

"You're right, I'll call them… Rose, darling? Come on, everyone's waiting to see you!"

"Any movement?"

"I don't think so."

"Let me… HUGO, DRAGONS!"


	81. Chapter 81

"Ron! Ron, wake up!"

"Whassamatter?"

"I heard a noise."

"A what? Hermione, it's three in the morning!"

"There's something – _someone_ – in the shed, Ron. I'm sure of it!"

"Bloody hell, if we've got a gnome infestation, I'll –"

"Oh honestly, just listen! Does that sound like a gnome to you?"

"… It's growling!"

"I _know_. What are we going to do about it?!"

"Can you see anything out the window?"

"No… Although, it looks as though there might be a light on."

"A light? Let me see –"

"There, in the left window."

"Is that a light? I suppose it is, but it's _blue!_ I know that shade, too. Aren't those…?"

"My bluebell flames! Oh thank Merlin, it's only Hugo!"

"Hugo?"

"He asked me to conjure some this morning – that is, yesterday morning – for an art project of his."

"What sort of art project needs to be done in secret, in the pitch dark though?"

"I've no idea."

"Oi, Hermione –!"

"Don't 'oi' me, I'm right next to you!"

"Er, right. Sorry! But didn't you say something about sheds before?"

"… What, that you need to clear it out soon?"

"No, no! Definitely wasn't that. I only cleaned it the other day –"

"Excuse me? You haven't thrown a charm in that direction in seven years."

"That's not true!"

"Seven years, Ronald."

"Er, well… I wasn't talking about that, I meant last Christmas. Didn't you say Hugo was on about the shed then too?"

"Oh, that was just rambling in his sleep. Nothing ever came of it!"

"Hmm. What did he say though?"

"Something about living out there."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Do you think he's moved someone in there?"

"Ten Galleons says it's Laura Wood!"

"Ron! There's not a _chance _of that… Twenty says it's a dragon egg, though."

"You're on!"

"Double or nothing that he won it from a cloaked stranger in the Hog's Head!"

"… We should check on him, shouldn't we, eh?"

"We _should_…"

"Hang on, then why are you getting back into bed?!"

"Well, he might want to talk man-to-man, mightn't he? I wouldn't dream of intruding."

"How thoughtful of you, love!"

"I knew you'd appreciate it. Check on Rose as you pass by, will you? I need to know that at least one of my children is where she's supposed to be."

"Yeah, alright. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, send a search party."

"Sure…"

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

You're not going to remember this conversation in the morning, are you?"

"Will if you owe me forty galleons…"

"That's my wife, alright. Bloody hell!"

* * *

A/N: There is a Companion Piece to follow this that will be up tomorrow, keep an eye out for it!


	82. Chapter 82

"That's it! I'm not going shopping with Hugo again until he graduates, Ron. You can do it!"

"Hello to you too! What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I just... argh!"

"Sit down there while I make you a cup of tea. Give me your cloak too, I'll hang it up... Now, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"Thanks. I'm exhausted, I can't believe a simple trip to buy him new robes and shoes took six hours! Just convincing him to try clothes on is bad enough, without..."

"Without...?"

"No sooner had we walked into the Alley than he – he –"

"Hermione, _what?_ Did he break something?"

"No –"

"Did he kick up a fuss over getting a Golden Snitch of his own again? I thought he'd agreed –"

"No, to be fair, he said he was happy to wait and get one for Christmas."

"Then what did he do? He never spent his pocket money on some new Menagerie creature?"

"Of course not! I still haven't made up my mind about keeping that – that –"

"Finn?"

"Exactly! So he wouldn't dare. But you're right, that _is _where it all started. It was the first shop we passed and you know how he _always _has to stop and look when there are displays outside."

"Bloody hell, do I ever! Remember when he started hissing at that lime green boomslang, Christmas of his first year? Nearly had me convinced he was a Parselmouth – until I saw Rosie laughing!"

"Oh yes! That _was_ a rather good trick... No, this time he just paused to pet some of the Kneazle kittens."

"And...? I thought you liked kittens?"

"I do, that wasn't the problem. They were actually rather sweet, but they only had eyes for Hugo and within seconds, they were crawling all over him and licking his face!"

"So?"

_"So,_ every girl within a hundred metres started sighing and swooning at the sight of him! Dennis Creevey's daughter was nearly crushed by a cauldron delivery as she tried to run over to the shop, for Merlin's sake! And then I had to endure twenty minutes of him standing there, giving an informal lesson on Kneazles to what seemed like every Hogwarts girl under sixteen! Several people bought kittens on the spot, the staff were delighted!"

"Blimey, I'm sorry I missed seeing that!"

"That's not the worst part. Three of the girls – from his year, he said – ended up following us around for the afternoon, into every bloody shop! I still can't figure out whether he _knew_ that they were flirting with him and pretended not to notice because I was there, or whether he's just oblivious!"

"Did you just say -?!"

"It's not a big deal, Ronald! You say it all the time!"

"Alright, alright! So, Hugo's got a fan club?"

"It looks that way. 'Good with animals' has obviously replaced 'playing the guitar' in Teen Witch's _What We Want in a Wizard_ section."

"That can't be it, or Hagrid would be fighting them off with that pink umbrella of his!"

_"Ron!"_

"What? I reckon it's got to be the height."

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on, girls like that sort of thing. He's as tall as I am, nearly."

"Don't remind me – I hate it when he calls me his 'little' mum! Even Rose is has passed me out, now."

"He had to grow up sometime, love. All that work he did out of doors during the year has given him a tan too. Suits him."

"And muscle definition, they were whispering about that!"

"The girls?"

"Yes, I mean _honestly!_ A boy's 'muscle definition' was the furthest thing from my mind when I was their age!"

"You can't blame them for not measuring up to you, Hermione. You were exceptional, everyone knows that."

"Well... That's – that's very nice of you to say, Ron... But _still_, where were their parents?! Who lets their daughter wander off in London for six hours?"

"We let Rose do her own shopping."

"That's different, we are always in the vicinity and she checks in with us regularly!"

"So let me get this straight, you're not going to Diagon Alley with your son because he's friends with everyone and girls like him?"

"When you put it like that, of course it's going to sound silly! But I'm serious, I never _ever_ want to hear another girl complimenting my baby on his choice of boxers!"

"They watched him buying underwear?!"

"They watched us do everything! One of them kept the napkin from his ice-cream, Ron. Come to think of it, that particular girl looked a lot like Romilda Vane..."

"Right... Owl order it is, then!"


	83. Chapter 83

"How is she?"

"Asleep – for now. The pain reliever won't last long though. She looks _terrible_."

"Oh, poor Rose! What an awful way to spend the holidays… Do you think she'll be strong enough to come downstairs on Christmas morning, even?"

"Not sure, to be honest. I Flooed Creevey last night, and he said –"

"Ron! You Flooed Dennis? What for?!"

"Getting more of that lotion from him, wasn't I? And he said –"

"Was he at work?"

"No, I Flooed the house."

"Ron! I hope you apologised for disturbing him at home? Poor man, he works twelve-hour shifts at St. Mungo's these days. I don't know how he can do that with five young children –"

"Six, in a few months."

"You're not serious?!"

"I am – Eleanor was right there when I went through. Big as a house, for six months."

"Gosh. Well, I'd better start a few needles to knitting then. Would it be very controversial if we sent a little Gryffindor jumper?"

"Even if it were, Creevey would never mention it! Too polite by far, that bloke."

"You say that like it's a _bad_ thing."

"Everything in moderation, love! Even manners, eh?"

"Even Quidditch?"

"Well, there's always an exception to the rule… Here, are you going to let me tell you what he said now?"

"Oh, go on then."

"He _said_ that lethargy is one of the main symptoms in Dragon Pox, so we shouldn't expect too much from her for the first few weeks. He also told me to stop by '_any time_' for more lotion, because it's the only thing that will stop the rash from scarring her skin. Helps it lose the greenish tinge too."

"Of course he's going to tell you that, he's always willing to help, but –"

"Hermione, stop worrying! He doesn't mind and besides, do you really want Rosie to have permanent scars? She'd lose the plot!"

"I suppose you're right… She's been very quiet lately, hasn't she?"

"I don't think it's the Dragon Pox, love. She's been like that since Hallowe'en. Better not be Malfoy –"

"Oh, don't start that again! Her immune system mustn't be very strong at the moment though, because none of the rest of us contracted it and she only saw Charlie for three hours on Sunday. Such bad luck!"

"Bad luck? She's going to get an extra two weeks of holidays at this rate! Bloody hell, I would've loved that…"

"No you wouldn't, not if you'd been too ill to enjoy them! Besides, just think of all the work she'll have to catch up on – sixth year is _very_ demanding."

"Is it really? Blimey, I'd never have guessed! You only remind me every _half an hour_…"

"Ronald Weasley, I am _not_ that bad!"

"Never said it was bad, did I? It's quite endearing, actually."

"Hmm… Well, we still have to decide what we should do. Have you spoken to your mother?"

"About what?"

"About Christmas! We'd arranged that we would all go to the Burrow on Christmas Eve, to stay the night and open presents together in the morning, don't you remember? Even George and Angelina have said they'll be there."

"Er, right. 'Course, I remember that. Can't see Rosie being up to it, though."

"Neither can I. But I don't want Hugo to be left out of all the excitement. Should we let him go alone?"

"Rosie will be sleeping most of the day, she doesn't need both of us here. You can go to the Burrow with Hugo, I know you're eager to catch up with everyone properly."

"But Ron, they're _your_ family –"

"You are as much a part of it as I am. Besides, would you rather stay here to feed two cats, two owls, two lizards, a bat and a griffin?"

"You're right, Hugo shouldn't be alone for Christmas morning, I'll go!"

"That's sorted then. All I ask is that you bring back some Christmas pudding."

"Of course I will. Your mum will probably send half a dozen anyway!"

"It'll be strange, all the same."

"I know. We haven't been apart on Christmas Eve since the year Hugo was born."

"Do you think you'll be able to manage?"

"It will be difficult –

"Very difficult, I reckon –"

"_Extremely_ difficult, but I'll do it for the children."

"Brave woman. The Sorting Hat knew what it was doing."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw."

"Blimey, did it really?"

"Well, it did until I told – um, _asked_ it to take my academic ability out of the equation. Then it practically roared Gryffindor. Haven't I told you this before?"

"Not that I can remember."

"That's funny, isn't it? We've been married twenty years but we're still learning new things about each other…"

"I reckon I still won't have you figured out after a hundred years of this, love. Women are bloody complicated!"

"Hmm. I'm taking that as a compliment…"

* * *

A/N: There will be a Companion Piece to this chapter from Rose's perspective by tomorrow evening, so keep an eye out for it if you're not on my Author Alert list!


	84. Chapter 84

"Ron? Are you there? _Ron!"_

"Er, Hermione?"

"Ron! I – I – ohh, I d-don't know w-what to d-do!"

"Hang on… George, I have to – yeah, thanks… No bloody idea! Right – Hermione, love? Stand back, I'm Flooing through."

"Ron! He – he –"

"Hermione, what's happened? You're not making any sense!"

"He – in the kitchen – I j-just walked in and he –"

"Merlin, _who?!_ Is there someone in there now? Did he hurt you? I'll kill –"

"N-no, there's no one here, b-but…"

"Hermione, _please _tell me what's wrong!"

"C-crookshanks!"

"… No. Oh _no_."

"I c-came home t-twenty minutes ago and he was m-making a m-mewling sort of noise – I've never heard a-anything like it before – and when I r-reached the kitchen, he was l-lying on the floor by the table –"

"Oh Hermione…"

"And when I p-picked him up, he was trembling so much and all I c-could do I was _hold _him."

"Godric. Come here… I'm so sorry, love."

"He – he licked my hand and he looked s-straight into my eyes and then – and _then_ –"

"Hermione –"

"I knew he was g-getting old, but I didn't think that he'd – I mean, _so soon_! I – I –"

"I know, love. I know. Blimey. I never imagined life without the furball…"

"H-he liked you. I know he did, even though you two always glared at each other. I k-know you used to get up early and h-have breakfast together."

"We had an understanding, alright. Couldn't dislike a cat that took care of my family, could I, eh?"

"He did, didn't he? He took care of the children all the time."

"Course he did. He was the cat version of you – incredibly clever and besotted with both of them! Remember when he stopped Rosie getting into the Potions cabinet? Bloody brilliant, that was."

"Rose and Hugo… How are we going to tell them?!"

"Don't worry about that just yet, love, I'll figure it out. Sit down for a minute. I'll just get you –"

"No! No – stay here, please? Please Ron?"

"Whatever you want, love."

"I'm sorry asushumuss…"

"Er, what? I didn't catch that last bit – got muffled by my shirt."

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess!"

"No need to be sorry, Hermione! You're in shock. Hell, I'm in shock... Who am I going to share my Quaffle Crunch with now?"

"Is George expecting you back? Or… could you stay at home? Just for today?"

"Georgie can handle the shop for an afternoon, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ron, I – I miss him already!"

"I'm so sorry, love. I miss him too, believe it or not. I'm glad you saw him, that day in Diagon Alley."

"Me t-too…"

"In fact, you could say that I introduced you!"

"What?"

"Well, if it wasn't for my rat –"

"I would've chosen him anyway!"

"I reckon he chose you, to be honest."

"Mm, I think so too. I'm _r-really _glad he did... I'm not squashing you, am I?"

"Not at all."

"Can we just sit here for a while?"

"As long as you want, love."


	85. Chapter 85

"Look!"

"Er, lovely… what is it?"

"It's a cardigan for your mum. Can't you tell? She knits clothes for everyone else, so I thought she deserved to have something made for her in return."

"And you – uh, you _made_ it…?"

"Yes. I've been working on it every day during my lunchtime for the last two months!"

"Oh. What're those supposed to be?"

"Flowers – they're flowers! Isn't it obvious?"

"Right, flowers! I knew that!"

"Then why did you _ask?_"

"Because – because I was wondering what _type_ of flowers – specifically! They look like daisies to me…"

"You think it's awful."

"No, I don't!"

"You do, it's written all over your face."

"I think it's really thoughtful of you to make mum such a… such an _interesting_ surprise. She'll love it!"

"You're hopeless, Ron Weasley! You haven't been able to tell a convincing lie as long as I've known you!"

"That's not a lie, she adores everything you do for her!"

"Even when my roses look like… what was it? Daisies?"

"Even then. Bloody hell, you can't give out to me – I've worn every jumper you've ever knitted me, even that first one where half of the stitches were dropped!"

"You've never gotten one with flowers, though…"

"No, no! That's alright – cable patterns are just fine, thanks!"

"I hope you appreciate just how complicated those are."

"'Course I do. After all, I used to get fed up just finishing a scarf!"

"… What?"

"I never even managed to make a full sized jumper. I used to get stuck trying to join the sleeves on… I remember making one for Ginny's doll, when she was small, but it wasn't very good."

"You _knit?"_

"A bit… Remember all those Gryffindor scarves that Nev, Dean, Seamus and I wore?"

"You knitted _those?_ Yourself? But those were perfect!"

"Why are you so surprised? You didn't think mum only taught Gin, did you?"

"Well…"

"Not a chance. Equal opportunities household, we were. Couldn't have escaped those lessons if we'd wanted to. Even dad knows how!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"You were having so much fun getting the hang of it, I didn't want you to get competitive."

"I'm not –!"

"Hermione…"

"Oh alright. Ron? Does this mean that all your brothers know how, as well?"

"All except for Charlie. He used to get frustrated with it too often and mum couldn't handle the fallout. You know that photograph of my uncles in her kitchen?"

"The one of the twins?"

"Exactly. Well, it used to be in the living room with all the rest. They moved it to cover the mark where Charlie's accidental magic burned through the wallpaper, because Mum and dad couldn't fix it completely. Look behind it the next time you're over, if you don't believe me."

"Poor Charlie!"

"S'alright. Between you and mum, he's got enough woollens to last him a decade."

"Oh Ron, I have to see this for myself! Show me how you knit!"

"Same way as you, probably."

"Can you do it the Muggle way?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't know how to get the best results if I never practiced by hand, would I, eh?"

"Will you knit me something?"

"What, now?"

"Yes!"

"Right now?"

"Please? Just a row or two?"

"I don't have any –"

"_Accio_ wool!"

"_Hermione_."

"It's Gryffindor red! Please, Ron? I can't believe I didn't know about this!"

"Alright, if it gets you this excited! Here, give me the wool… I'm a bit rusty, so don't expect anything spectacular."

"Oh, anything will be – Ron? What are you doing?"

"I'm knitting. You _asked_ me to!"

"With the wool – what are you doing with the wool?"

"This? I have to wrap it around my finger, because it'd get tangled otherwise."

"That's a brilliant idea!"

"... This is very disconcerting."

"What is?"

"You. Staring at me. Like _that_."

"I can't help it. You're good! Is that five rows you've done already? … Oh, actually, I think you missed a few stitches there –"

"What? Where?"

"The rows are getting shorter, look!"

"Ah. That _would_ be a problem… if I was knitting a square."

"It's not a square?"

"Be patient, love. You'll see…"

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"You're very attractive when you knit."

"When I _knit?!_ Bloody hell, wish I'd known that sooner! So you're saying I should have revealed all my hidden talents the day we met, eh?"

"It would've saved a lot time. To think, I could've had you knitting hats for S.P.E.W. all those years…"

"Definitely not."

"Ronald -!"

"Er, finished! Look, I'm finished!"

"Oh, it's a _heart!_ For me?"

"Who else?!"

"But really, I could've used your help in fourth year…"

"We're still talking about Spew? Someday, I'm going to come up with a romantic gesture that makes you forget all about house elves."

"Mmm, you can try."

"Come on, let's go and give mum her present, then."

"Daisies and all?"

"Daisies and all!"


	86. Chapter 86

"What are they doing?"

"Oh no you don't, you're not going in there!"

"Why not? It's my bloody house –"

"Our house. And according to Hugo, you've already checked up on them half a dozen times this afternoon! Let them have a bit of peace –"

"I wasn't checking up!"

"So you just took it into your head to alphabetise the bookshelves, water the busy-lizzies and restock my quill drawer on a whim, then?"

"It wasn't a whim!"

"Ronald Weasley, you're not fooling anyone. They're just playing charades, it's hardly _dangerous_."

"I – that's not –! And anyway, you've just been in there, so why can't –?"

"Ron, _listen_."

"To what?"

"Rose. She's laughing!"

"Hmpf. Well… We should still leave the door open."

"What for?"

"In case she stops! Laughter always turns to tears, mum used to say."

"I don't think that's likely. Scorpius has stayed with us during the summer before and he hasn't made her cry yet."

"That we know of… Besides, they weren't – they weren't –"

"They weren't what?"

"They weren't _dating_ before!"

"What do you think they're going to get up to, with her brother and his friends in the room?"

"I don't know, Hermione, but he's a Slytherin! They exude sneakiness –"

"Did you just say '_exude_'?!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Ron, Rose is going to be eighteen in a few months. She's old enough to have a boyfriend. You trust her, don't you?"

"I trust _her_, but –"

"Look – oh blast, she'll kill me if I tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Ohh! You're not to breathe a word of this, alright?"

"I promise I won't!"

"Well… Rose asked him out, not the other way around."

"What?"

"She asked him. Back in February, I think. Something about a Potions recipe and a Christmas party."

"A Potions recipe? Are you saying he _drugged_ her?!"

"Of course not! He probably just found a rare and exciting formula for their Potions club. I think Scorpius is going to have a harder time explaining this relationship than Rose, anyway."

"A harder time? Scorpius should be counting his lucky stars –!"

"Telling his family, Ron. Do you really think Malfoy will be thrilled to hear the news?"

"Rosie could win anyone over."

"Maybe so, but Scorpius is still very brave to do what he wants, despite his parents."

"He'd better not let them push her around!"

"So… you don't want him to go out with her, but you don't want his parents to stop him from going out with her?"

"Yes! I mean – no! It's complicated!"

"Don't worry too much about it for now, they've only been dating for a few months. It mightn't go any further."

"I seriously doubt that! You saw him at dinner, turning on the charm…"

"That wasn't an act, Ron. He's been holding doors and pulling chairs out for her since first year. Just like he stands up when she walks into a room and focuses all of his attention on her when she speaks. You've noticed too. That's why you're so bothered!"

"Well, why _does_ he feel the need to adjust every chair she sits in?!"

"It's more than that and you know it! He does it for the same reason that you draw me baths, or bring me flowers, or even just let me have the bigger cup of tea every evening."

"That reason being…?"

"Her happiness is important to him."

"... This is difficult."

"I know."

"He had his arm around her. Earlier. On the beach."

"I know."

"I wonder if your dad wanted to wring my neck when I did that in his house…"

"You didn't."

"Yes I did – I used to look for any excuse!"

"What I mean is, you didn't _just _put an arm around me."

"Meaning?"

"Let's see... If I remember correctly –"

"– and you always do –"

" – you would sneak up behind me and wrap both arms around my shoulders, so that you could rest your head on mine – or kiss my neck!"

"Oh Merlin, what was I thinking?!"

"But dad didn't mind –"

"I'd say he bloody well did!"

"He didn't mind _much_, because you made me happy."

"Did I?"

"Silly - you still do! So very happy."

"Alright, comparison received. But if he hurts her –"

"Then you have my permission to hunt him down."

"Good!"

"Good. Now, can we leave them to it?

"Fine. Tea?"

"Yes, please. The big cup?"

"'Course."

"Love you."

"And you."


	87. Chapter 87

"Hermione, love? Are you here?"

"In the filing room!"

"Hermione, you've got to come home. You're probably the only person in the building besides security, even Kingsley spends his Sundays with his family!"

"I'm almost finished –"

"Put the folder down and step away from the cabinet, love. You're finished."

"But Ron, I only have to –"

"Tomorrow. Come on, grab your cloak. You were missed at dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry. How was it?"

"You know yourself. Last dinner before school starts up is always crazy, isn't it? There were a few surprises though."

"Oh?"

"Lucy brought a friend."

"A friend, or a _friend?"_

"I'm not sure, but the way Perce was scowling, it probably was the latter. He had black nail varnish and a mohawk… I'm starting to think we're getting off lightly with Scorpius."

"But it's not the first time Lucy's brought boys to the Burrow, is it? I'm sure she's just winding her parents up again."

"I hope so. That wasn't the only news, though."

"Go on…?"

"How would you feel about getting a new title?"

"What title?"

"Great Aunt?"

"… Teddy and Victoire?!"

"Fred and Maggie, actually!"

"Are you serious? I didn't expect – They've only been married… has it even been four months?!"

"I know, but they've been together for four _years_. It was great, mum nearly fell out of her seat when they announced it! George and Angelina already knew, of course. Grinning away, the pair of them."

"What did they say? Tell me everything!"

"Well, it started off with mum offering Maggie the gravy. Maggie says '_No, thank you_' so mum replies, '_But you always have gravy!_' Then Maggie says something like, '_Oui,_ _I do, but my appetite – c'est terrible! - it has had a mind of its own these past few months_' and takes Freddie's hand, right? And Roxie is nearly bouncing off her seat by this point, I should say. Anyway, mum gets a bit pink and goes, '_Any idea why, dear?_' and Fred says, '_It involves enlarging the kitchen table a bit, Grandma._' So Roxie claps her hands then and shrieks '_I'm going to be an auntie!_' and everyone started talking at once – it was mental!"

"Oh no, I should've been there to congratulate them!"

"Wait, there's more! When everyone had hugged everyone else and calmed down a bit and mum had stopped crying, dad says, '_Of _course _we can find room for another spot at the table – I think I still have your father's highchair out in the shed!_' and Fred says, 'Better make it two, Granddad' and all the screaming started again! "

"Two…? Twins? Ron, are they really having _twins_?!"

"Yes! Twin boys, due next March. Then mum starts on about how they can't _possibly_ mean to raise twins in a tiny apartment in London and tries to plan a day of house-hunting with Angelina. I reckon we'll be hearing about it for the next six months!"

"This is wonderful! Although I really thought it would be Teddy and Victoire…"

"That's what Ginny said too. Speaking of, Rose has gone home with them tonight. I think she and Al want to plan how to make their mark this year."

"Is James still put out that Albus got Head Boy when he didn't?"

"I don't think so. He's too busy coming first in all of his training. Harry was telling me that he's applied to spend six months interning at a hospital in Germany after Christmas. It'll be a big deal if he's chosen."

"Of course he'll be chosen! He's our godson, after all."

"That's all that matters, eh? Not sure if he wrote it on the application, though."

"Does this mean that Hugo is at home on his own, then?"

"No, we swapped."

"Lily?"

"She wants to learn how to carve, too, after seeing what Hugo made for Charlie. So I really need you to come home and renew those safety charms on the chisels – I don't trust myself to do it."

"Alright. Well, I have a meeting at seven tomorrow morning which will probably run until lunch – that's what I've been preparing for – but after that, I can see about taking a half day to get school supplies with you three?"

'Sounds good to me!"

'And if I'm not finished by two, you can just –"

"– set off the fiendfyre charms so that everyone gets to go home early?"

"Ron, you wouldn't! … Promise me you won't?"

"Come on, love. I've been holding this Floo powder for the last five minutes!"

"Ronald Weasley, that is _not_ an answer."

"_Fine_. I promise I won't trigger the fiendfyre charms tomorrow."

"Or _any_ safety charms, _any_ day!"

"Hermione, you're no fun…"

"I am all sorts of fair, law-abiding fun – just ask my children! Now, I think I've got everything… please tell me you remembered to save some dinner?"

"I've got soup, roast beef sandwiches and a pot of tea waiting."

"Mm, sounds wonderful."

"Mmm… You're wonderful."

"As enjoyable as this is, I think we'd better hurry."

"Or else…?"

"Or else Gin will hex us into next year for letting Lily play with blades unsupervised."

"That's… actually, that's extremely possible – go, go, go!"


	88. Chapter 88

"Here! Take these so that I can pour the tea, please."

"What are they?"

"Sausage rolls. I have cheese and tomato sandwiches in the basket too if you want some, along with yoghurt and fruit and those odd crisps you like."

"Any chocolate?"

"Do I ever send you to a match without some?"

"You're the best, love."

"I'm going to put your tea here, alright? Can you manage?"

"Yeah… Look at them, Hermione, look! What a daft lot."

"Who?"

"Everybody! They're all rushing off to buy stale cauldron cakes for three times the normal price – it's barmy!"

"This is the first break that the referee has allowed in three hours, Ron. You can't blame them for being hungry."

"'M not. Lack of common sense is their problem. Everyone knows Quidditch matches go on for _ages!"_

"So…?"

"So they – they – Well, I suppose they don't all have a wife like mine who thinks of everything… But they could've at least brought a sandwich!"

"Maybe they'll remember for the next time. What do you think of the game so far?"

"Match, love. It's going well, I reckon we've got them on their toes. Can't believe Stevenson missed that last goal though! I would've stopped it."

"Of course you would, darling."

"I'd go down there and show them how it's done, but then they'd beg me to play and I don't want to leave you up here all alone."

"You are a true gentleman. I'm sure it has nothing to do with preferring to stay warm and eat sugar."

"Absolutely nothing! Altruism is my middle name."

"I thought it was Bilius?"

"No, that's an ugly rumour my mother's been spreading since I was about a day old. Never could stamp it out completely."

"She seems to have gone to desperate lengths to get people to believe her; it's even on our wedding certificate."

"Can't be helped, love. She's getting old, sometimes it's just best to indulge her…"

"Speaking of indulgences, are you going to share those sausage rolls with me?"

"Right, sorry! Er… there's only one left."

"Halve it with me?"

"Oh. Well, if you insist! They're better than mum's, Hermione. What did you use?"

"Paprika and chillis – they're not too hot?"

"Nah, they're perfect. Anything else in there?"

"Help yourself."

"… I thought you said there was fruit?"

"There is, but I washed it and cut it up before I packed it."

"So, it's in one of these putterware boxes?"

"The blue one. There's yoghurt that you can pour over it in one of the others."

"And spoons?"

Beside the napkins."

"Blimey, I reckon this is the fanciest spread in the whole stadium! Even the announcer in the top box is jealous, look…"

"Oh, he is not!"

"Sometimes I wonder if I look forward to these matches so much because of the food. Worrying, that is."

"Really? I always feel as though you'd be better off with Harry or Ginny here, because I never know who you're talking about and I don't even know if what they're doing is particularly good or not."

"Hang on, you know lots about Quidditch! You know it's a sport –"

"Ron!"

"Let me finish! You know it's a sport that's played in over seventy countries and you know about the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee, because you've had to tell them off for ignoring regulations more than once, eh?"

"I know what a Wonky Feint is, too."

"Er, right...! There you go! And you know the Cannons anthem, don't you?"

"With our fingers crossed and our heads held high, we'll play any team who takes to the sky. We'll swoop and we'll soar and we'll beat and we'll wrest, and if that doesn't work, we'll hope for the best!"

"Always sounds better when you sing it, love. You see, you know loads about Quidditch."

"Still though…"

"Still nothing! There's nobody I'd rather sit with. You're rather good at consoling too, can't see Harry trying that! … Not that I'll need consoling today – we're going to turn things around, I can feel it!"

"I love it when you're optimistic."

"I love it when you pack chocolate… Which putterbox is it in?"

"The yellow one."

"Chocolate Frogs, brilliant!"

"Don't let any get away, this time. I'm not having a repeat of the Arrows game!"

"Match. And you mean to say you wouldn't save me a second time?"

"I'm not going to _have_ to because you know better than to dive off the stands after a piece of chocolate now, don't you? … Don't you, Ronald?"

"Uh-oh… Hermione? Everyone's coming back. They must've seen the picnic basket, they're going to eat all our food!"

"That will be a bit difficult to do, since you've demolished most of it already. Besides, they're coming back because the teams have flown onto the pitch – the game must be starting up again."

"Match, love... Oh for the love of Merlin, what's he _doing?_ Why don't you just hand him the Quaffle, Melton, you bloody idiot! Where's the defence? _Oh, come on!"_

"Ron? Ron, which one is Melton…?"


	89. Chapter 89

"Good morning!"

"'Morning love."

"I can't believe I slept so late. How long have you been up?"

"… Hmm? Oh, er – not sure."

"What happened?"

"… Come again?"

"The newspaper, you're glued to it. What happened?"

"Ah. Yes. Good stuff."

"Are you listening to me, Ron? Because I thought you'd like to know that I've signed you up to teach ballroom dancing lessons in Hogwarts next term. I know it's always been a life goal of yours."

"… You're right there, love."

"Brilliant. I'll owl Neville straight away to tell him."

"Yes... Yes? Er, owl, did you say?"

"Honestly, the sports pages can hardly be very different between yesterday and today, can they?! Anyway, we did get an owl."

"Who from?"

"Rose. She seems to be finding this year even more stressful than her fifth."

"Oh yeah? What's she written? Are you going into the kitchen? Could you put on a new pot of coffee?"

"Just that she met with Neville again to discuss career possibilities and it only served to complicate things further. Do you want toast too, if I'm putting some on?"

"Yes, please. And you're not surprised that she's confused, are you? After all, she won't even be eighteen for another few weeks – how is she supposed to know what to do with her life? Look at Teddy and Victoire – I reckon the only reason they're still travelling the world is because they know they'll have to choose a career when they get back!"

"Yes, but they're in some unreachable part of South America at the moment. Whereas the cousins who are _here_ for Rose to talk to… Well, they've all got very definite plans for the future. It's making her feel that she should too."

"Maybe they'll give her a few ideas. Has she mentioned anything that she likes the sound of?"

"I know she's spoken to James about the Healer training programme a few times, but she says here that although she wouldn't mind developing treatments for medical use, she really doesn't think she'd be good at handling triage."

"Alright then, making medicines. That's an option, isn't it?"

"Yes… I'm sure Angelina wouldn't mind bringing her into work a few times, to see it all in action. She's worried it would be boring though."

"What, really? I thought Angelina loved her job…?"

"Boring for Rose. Listen to this – she wrote, _'I don't know if I could just spend my life churning out other people's work though, Mum. I want to make the discoveries myself.'_ You know, I can't say I blame her."

"That's because she's a carbon copy of _you_ at her age, except without the same life-threatening situations to distract her from exams!"

"I think you're forgetting that she plays Quidditch for Gryffindor, wins every game of chess she sits down to and has the appetite of a small army."

"Well, I didn't say I'm not in there too, somewhere... She does win every game, doesn't she?"

"She could do it with her eyes closed."

"That's my girl!"

"She also has your temper, your fondness for chocolate and your talent for getting so thoroughly engrossed in what you're reading that you don't even notice what's right in front of you."

"What d'you –?"

"Coffee."

"Oh! Thanks love."

"Here, don't get butter on the couch. I'll leave you to your… What are they, semi-finals?"

"Hardly! The season's only just begun. Last week was the _opening match_, remember?"

"Right, sorry! Well, I'm going to –"

"Hang on, come back! I'm finished… C'mere. Mm, you look gorgeous today."

"No,_ you_ look gorgeous. I look as though I've just fallen out of bed. Which, to be fair, I have."

"Some of my favourite memories involve you looking as though you've just fallen out of bed."

"You're biased."

"I call it lucky. Pull your feet up here too, so you don't get cold."

"Ron…"

"What?"

"You – I –"

"I you…?"

"You always – You make me feel like a million Galleons and I –"

"A billion."

"Pardon?"

"You're a billion trillion Galleons. More. Where's this coming from?"

"I just… I like that you say it. That you think I'm – "

"Gorgeous? Sexy? Brilliant?"

"Yes, that!"

"It's true… What are you looking at me like that for? It _is!_ Especially when you smile – No, not like that, the one where you look as though we have a secret that's just between us… There, that's it!"

"Finding out that you are a closet romantic was the best discovery I ever made…! Is it awful that I love these first few weeks of the school term?"

"Is it awful that I love seeing you lounge around in my Quidditch jersey all morning, you mean? I think you should do it all year round!"

"Not in front of the children, surely!"

"Why not? These are great legs, after all. Kissable, I'd call them."

"Our daughter is – mm, in _crisis_… and we're – we're –"

"Snogging like teenagers?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I reckon we spent seven of our teenage years not snogging, so we have a lot to make up for."

"Your logic is impeccable, darling."

"You're biased."

"No, I'm lucky. So very lucky."

* * *

A/N: I would just like to take a minute to say a monumental thank you to the reviewers who have stuck with this story from the beginning, especially:

**RoseQuartz1**

**BlueDragon22**

**RandomFandom5**

**ClaireBear1982**

**hungergamesfan77 **(even though you hated me there for a while :P)

**PotterNerd94**

**DarkDramaLady**

**LunaBee13**

**mellarkable5678**

**Babiwasabi**

**Catalina Brown**

**Giraffes4Ever**

**Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff**

**potterphilsosepher**

Without you, Ron and Hermione's lives wouldn't be half as interesting xD I have pretty bad fatigue at the moment, but your messages keep me going!

And as for **gallagherpotterpercygirl **and my other newest reviewers, thank you so much for the detail you put into your responses, I love knowing what worked for you in each story!


	90. Chapter 90

"Still up? Are you comfortable there?"

"Very! This book is really _quite _fascinating, Ron. The author is an alchemist from Argentina who has turned Paracelsus' first principle on its head in relation to the manipulation of –"

"Hmm, yes, sounds riveting. Is it new?"

"Not exactly…"

"You've been raiding Rose's bookshelves again, eh?"

"I only borrowed five. Besides, she's in school, so she's hardly going to miss them."

"She'll be home for Christmas in… what? Eight days?"

"I'll have put them back by then, don't worry. Honestly, you're as bad as she is!"

"No I'm not, she would've made you sign them out!"

Hmph, don't give her ideas… Are you just back? I didn't hear you Floo in."

"Thought you might be asleep, so I tiptoed, didn't I?"

"Aren't you thoughtful? Did you have a good time with Dean and Seamus?"

"Yeah, it was great. Although, it did make me feel a bit old."

"Really? Did they say something?"

"Nothing in particular, it's just… It's strange to be talking about my teenage daughter preparing to graduate while all of their stories revolve around the bars and clubs they go to – every weekend, by the sound of it!"

"Did it bother you?"

"No, but… Hermione? Do you think we got married a bit young?"

"I think we got married when it felt right."

"So do I."

"Maybe, if the war hadn't happened, we might've waited longer… Are you going to stand there holding your shoes all night, or are you going to get into bed?"

"Right, sorry. Got distracted."

"I know. Where is this coming from?"

"What?"

"You seem to be deep in thought."

"It's just… I knew I wanted to marry you when I was Rosie's age."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Well, it's not like I was planning a wedding – or even thinking about proposing! – but I knew I wanted to spend my life with you, didn't I?"

"I'm very glad you did!"

"The thing is, though – I don't know if I want Rosie to take after me that way."

"Take after us both, you mean. I was sure about you too."

"Right. How come we seemed so much older at eighteen than she does?"

"Because we can remember her when she was two and curled up between us, crying after a nightmare? We've seen her vulnerable, Ron, so we're never going to want to stop protecting her."

"She wants to invite Malfoy to visit for New Year's."

"When did she say this?"

"Earlier today. She replied to that letter you sent both of them – about banning pets from Christmas lists. She agreed, by the way, but she says Hugo is sulking."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think he can sulk all he likes, we don't have room for more animals!"

"I know _that,_ but what about Rose's request?"

"Oh. I can't think of a good reason to say no, besides the obvious – and we've been ignoring that for years."

"Ron –"

"We have to tell her, Hermione! She'll find out someday and she won't thank us for keeping it a secret."

"I know, I know! And we _will _tell her, but just… not yet, alright?"

"I'm surprised Malfoy Senior hasn't sent her an owl all about it, he can't be happy about son's choice of girlfriend…"

"Maybe he doesn't care –"

"Hermione, he tries to get you demoted every year! He accuses Kingsley of favouritism any time the press will listen to him!"

"Would you stay still? I'm trying to steal body heat, but I can't do that if you keep waving your arms about… Thank you."

"How can you be cold, if you been up here reading all night? Didn't you charm the blankets warm?"

"I must've been distracted. Look, I don't want to give Rose any details from the war until we're sure that she's really serious about Scorpius."

"Not exactly a conversation she'll want to have on her wedding day, love."

"If they decide to marry, we'll tell them – but if that never happens? If they go back to being friends? Well, I imagine it could ruin everything to know what his family did to ours. It's not something either of them can control, so I don't want to burden them with it… What are you doing?"

"Trying to lift up your sleeve… Does it ever hurt?"

"Hmm?"

"The scar. It used to hurt sometimes, didn't it?"

"Yes, but not anymore. It only hurts to look at, these days."

"It hasn't faded much."

"_Ron_ – Ron!"

"What?! Is it sore? Did I put too much pressure on it?"

"No, it – it _tickles_!"

"That tickled? You think _that_ tickled? I'll show you tickles…!"

"Ronald Weasley! I – am – too – old – for – this!"

"You'll never be too old!"

"Stop! Stop! The book is getting squashed!"

"Sod the book!"

"I can't – believe – I married a man – argh! - who would say – such a thing!"

"You love me anyway."

"I do, I do! I give in! No more!"

"… This is better than any night at the pub."

"Torturing your wife?!"

"Coming home to my wife."

"Ronald Weasley, how is it that you always know _just_ what to say?"

* * *

A/N: In the next chapter, Scorpius' visit clashes with a New Year's Eve dinner invitation from Mr and Mrs Granger...


	91. Chapter 91

"He… he did well."

"He was brilliant, Ron!"

"I thought he'd hex the television into pieces when they turned it on for the countdown, but he did quite well. Rose must've coached him."

"I'm sure he did his homework. Maybe someone gave him a loan of _Meeting the Muggle-in-Laws, How to Make the Best First Impression – _I seem to remember you finding it useful!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Did your mum say anything?"

"She thought Scorpius was a perfect gentleman. I think it amused her to see a teenage boy so well-presented, actually. I'm sure she's never seen _Hugo_ in a suit!"

"Christmas, when he was five."

"That doesn't count, he'd pulled most of it off before we sat down to dinner. He used his tie to pretend he had a dragon tail, remember?"

"It's coming back to me – we all had to cower in fear while he ran around the room, didn't we?"

"Yes... Rose didn't appreciate that very much."

"Well, they all seemed to get on fine tonight. What was all the whooping about in the kitchen, by the way?"

"Dad was showing them how to microwave popcorn. Rose and Hugo have seen it before, but they were just as excited as the first time. Scorpius couldn't believe it wasn't enchanted. The whole thing was rather funny, actually! I should've taken a photograph…"

"Mikerwaves are impressive, alright. Dean says you can use them to explode grapes too. Although, I don't know if that makes the grapes taste any better."

"Why would anyone want to make a grape explode?"

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Should we have let them Apparate, Ron? They could've just taken the Floo with us."

"It's the novelty, love. Besides, they're back already. Hugo said he saw them sitting on the beach when he went out to check on Finn."

"That explains why you're so calm!"

"You'd wonder, wouldn't you?"

"Wonder about what?"

"How anyone raised by Malfoy could have turned out to be so… liberal."

"I wonder if he'll tell his parents that he sat down to dinner with Muggles?"

"I reckon he has more self-preservation than that. Besides, your parents are the best kind of Muggles for a Pureblood to meet, aren't they? Very relaxed about magic and such. It's probably good that he got a chance to talk to them properly."

"He was very polite, wasn't he? I thought Mum and Dad were going to choke on their wine every time he called you 'sir'!"

"Yeah, I noticed that!"

"We'll have to convince him to start using our first names, it's very strange to be called 'Mrs. Weasley' fifty times in one evening."

"Now hang on, love! There's no harm in a little respect. Wizarding etiquette and all that."

"… You _like_ it, don't you?"

"If he wants to be polite, Hermione, who am I to stop him, eh?"

"You're incorrigible! Do you think they're going to stay out there for very long?"

"I reckon they're hoping for a few more fireworks before the sun starts coming up."

"But it's so cold… Would I be a terribly interfering mother if I sent a blanket out to them?"

"Not at all! Maybe send two separate ones though…"


	92. Chapter 92

"Ron? Ron? Where _is_ he? For the love of Merlin, get out of my way unless you can tell me where my husband is…! RON?"

"Oh, bloody hell."

"Ron–? Thank Godric! Are you alright?!"

"Come in and stop shouting, love, you're scaring the Healers! I'm fine –"

"Have they examined you yet? Let me see your face… you look so pale!"

"I'm always pale!"

"Do you feel any pain? Any numbness or tingling? What about your head? Oh Ron, I nearly died when James called! Attacked in broad daylight! In a _pub!_ Were you drunk?!"

"No, I was having _lunch!"_

"But –"

"Hermione, I'm alright! I promise. Not a scratch on me, look! Hannah just called St. Mungo's before I could stop her."

"I should hope she did! Ronald Weasley, for the love of all that's magical, what – were – you – _thinking?!"_

"Ouch! Hermione, stop! I didn't come in with a broken arm, it'll be a bit suspicious if I leave with one –!"

"It's a _pillow_, Ronald."

"Yeah well… keep your voice down, Harry's asleep!"

"Harry! Where is he?!"

"Behind you. You must've been too busy showering me with love and affection to notice…"

"Oh, honestly! But why is he asleep? I thought you said it wasn't serious?"

"He's alright, they just put him under to remove the glass shards."

"What do you mean, 'glass shards'?!"

"Steady on, love! We had to take cover behind the bar and Harry landed on a bottle of Odgen's, that's all. Waste of good whiskey, if you ask me. Anyway, it was only his shoulder and the Healer removed all of it in under a minute."

"But – but – why? Why would anyone attack you two in the middle of Diagon Alley at the busiest time of day? It doesn't make any sense!"

"It wasn't planned, by the look of it. Just two hotheads who think the Dark Arts sound like a good bit of fun, because they've only read about the war in books. One of them was that kid, Derrick, few years older than Rosie? Anyway, we've got them in custody."

"We?"

"Well, Jones did the processing, but Harry and I took them down. Then by the time I'd given her my 'civilian' statement, Hannah had already made half a dozen Floo calls. Still though, nice to know that my reflexes are as good as they used to be, eh?"

"You knew that already, Ron. Especially with the hours you've put in to Harry's plans over the last few months."

"Strategy isn't the same as being in the field! Although, the whole thing gave me an idea for a new Auror training exercise. Wish Harry'd hurry up so I can tell him!"

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"James says it's better to let him come around naturally, rather than _Ennervating_ him. Bizarre, seeing James at work."

"He's not hexing his colleagues behind their backs, then?"

"You wouldn't even think the idea had occurred to him! Ginny's proud as punch, of course. Kept elbowing me in the stomach every time he opened his mouth."

"He wasn't treating Harry, surely?"

"No, but his attending was, so he was asked to suggest treatment options and that sort of thing. Nothing hands on though, because it was family."

"They _are_ family…"

"Er, isn't that what I said?"

"No, I mean Harry. Harry is family."

"And?"

"Just that – that – Well, maybe you should consider working for the DMLE again. A consulting position, or a training one – nothing that requires you to disappear for months, but... You could keep an eye on each other then, you and Harry. Rose and Hugo are away at school, you have time."

"Are you serious?"

"I – Yes, I think I am. George has got Freddie to help at the shop now and you've been up and down to the Auror Division so much lately that I've had to double our Floo order. It'd be cheaper if you only had one journey per day!"

"Then we'd have the same Floo journey…"

"We would."

"We could Floo together… Into your office… Your locked office…"

"Ron Weasley, you are insatiable!"

"I can't help it, you're just so –"

"Mm – _Ron!_ Harry's right there!"

"He's asleep, it's fine."

"No, no, no – don't even think about it! The last time you did _that_ you left a mark!"

"And you spelled it away."

"Three hours too late!"

"I bet nobody noticed…"

"Ron, be serious for a minute. Do you think you would?"

"What?"

"Go back?"

"If there was a job going, maybe. I'd have to speak to George and Harry about it."

"You're awfully calm all of a sudden – you're not feeling dizzy, are you? Or sleepy?"

"I don't have a concussion, love."

"But maybe –"

"I'm feeling calm because you're here."

"Don't be silly, I've been fretting since I arrived and you hate –"

"I love it. You care enough to shove the chief Healers out of your way to get to me, what's not to love?"

"Next time you'll Stun whoever it is before anyone crashes into a bottle of whiskey, won't you?"

"Definitely. I can live without ever splitting my lip again, it's bloody sore!"

"You split your lip?!"

"Damn. Not really –"

"Let me see!"

"Hermione, now don't start! It's good as new – Mhmm, mmm-mm… oh. Right. Well, carry on!"


	93. Chapter 93

"I'm going to climb onto the porch roof to do the upstairs windows first… Godric, there's moss all over the tiles! But that'll have to be another day's work. Now, let's get started. Ron? Can you pass me the book, please? …Ron? The book?"

"Hmm…? Oh, right! Here you are, love."

"Must you stare at them like that?"

"I'm not staring!"

"They're only eating lunch! Surely they don't need supervision for something so harmless?"

"Yeah alright, but why do they have to eat it half way down the beach, though? What's wrong with the kitchen table?"

"You told her last week that she needed to get more fresh air."

"That's – that wasn't what I meant!"

"Of course not, but children usually prefer a loose interpretation, don't they? Now, are you going to help me with these enchantments or are you just going to stand there and keep watch?"

"I'll help… Hermione? You wouldn't happen to know any anti-boyfriend wards while we're at it, do you?"

"Oh Ron, _stop it_. He's harmless! His own sense of propriety is more than enough to rely on. And besides; you didn't seem to have a problem with him yesterday, when he was indulging you with game after game of chess."

"Only because Rosie had to pop round with a teething remedy for Fabian and Gideon – otherwise they'd have been off whispering to each other on the porch…"

"Your daughter doesn't whisper, Ron. She's too much like you!"

"Was Scorpius here when Maggie brought the twins over?"

"No, he didn't arrive until that evening. I'm sure Fred and Maggie will be at the Burrow this weekend though, so he'll get a chance to meet them then."

"A Malfoy holding a baby – can't wait to see that!"

"He did look rather nervous about the prospect, didn't he?"

"Bloody petrified! Not that I blame him. Women look at men with babies like it's some sort of test!"

"It is, in a way! I always thought you we're wonderful with children. You still are."

"Well, I try at least… It had better not give him any ideas."

"Who?"

"Scorpius! They're still young, they don't need to rush into anything."

"Do you think they're rushing?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean, you would too, if you'd heard them this morning."

Heard them? Heard them doing what?!"

"Talking. At breakfast. Making plans about this 'business' they want to start. I'm not sure it's a good idea. Shouldn't they get a bit of experience before they pour thousands of Galleons into it? What's Malfoy going to say when he finds out his son has spent all of his inheritance on founding a company?!"

"I don't know… All the same, they've put a great deal of thought into the whole thing. I've already approved their Ministry permit and legal documents. And they have a solid business plan, don't they?"

"Yeah, I looked it over a few times; it's fine. I'm just worried about how well it'll be received. Other than the joke shop, there hasn't been a new business on the Alley in decades! Hogsmeade is a bit better, but what if their age works against them? _We _know they're capable, but to everyone else, well… they're only eighteen."

"I suppose we'll just have to support them as best we can. It's impossible to predict how successful they'll be until they actually get started."

"That's the problem though, isn't it? What if it's not successful? Do they have anything else lined up, just in case?"

"I don't think so… Oh Ron, I thought it was supposed to get _easier _once they turn seventeen?"

"Not bloody likely! At least Hugo's only planning to _join_ a dragon reserve, not start one from scratch, eh?"

"That's true… And we should probably be grateful that they know what they want to do with their lives; Bill's convinced that Victoire will never come home!"

"Don't fancy that happening with ours – where are they now?"

"Teddy and Victoire? The last owl came from Crete, but they could've moved on by the time it reached Shell Cottage."

"Hang on, I thought they were planning to come home this Christmas? I'm sure Mum said something about it…"

"I don't think it's set in stone. They'll be back by February next, though."

"Yeah? How d'you reckon?"

"Victoire wouldn't miss Dominique's book launch. That is, I'm almost sure she wouldn't."

"Is that when it's being published? February? Seems like a long time, doesn't it?"

"Oh, they could probably have it out in a few weeks, if they wanted to, but Fleur said it's being held back for publicity reasons. It's going to be released on the fourteenth, for St Valentine's Day."

"Er, right. What's it called, again?"

"The working title is '_The Veela Within'_, but it could still change. I can't wait to read it, I've offered to give it a once over already, you know; in case I can give her any tips."

"Blimey, it's a bit of a break from tradition, isn't it? Are any of them going to have a normal job?!"

"Normal? What do you mean?"

"Well, normal for Weasleys. All of dad's side of the family – my cousins – have joined the Ministry in some shape or form, doing ordinary jobs. But look at our lot! A Healer and now an author and – and –"

"And an engineer, don't forget Louis."

"And an engineer! It's a bit different, eh?"

"Molly's joining the Ministry, though."

"She's been headhunted – even that's unusual."

"True. And now Rose and Scorpius are training to become alchemists! At least the new generation know how to keep things interesting… Oh Merlin, how long has it been since we reinforced these wards? The anti-Apparition charm is almost in tatters!"

"Did you hear Hugo's been helping, love?"

"Hugo's been fixing the wards? But it's summertime –"

"No, he's been helping Rose. Been coming up with logos for the business – they're brilliant!"

"Oh, that's kind of him! I must ask him to show me later."

"Has he seemed quiet to you, this week?"

"Hugo? He's fine, Ron."

"He said something weird the other day – we were playing chess and I asked him if he was alright and d'you know what he came out with? He said, _'I think I understand how Uncle Harry feels'! _And then he just sort of half-laughed, half-sighed… What d'you make of that?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what? Wouldn't be asking if I knew, would I?"

"Didn't you notice anything when his friends were here?"

"No…?"

"Who are Hugo's best friends, Ron?"

"Hermione –"

"Hold on, just tell me first."

"Joseph and Laura, isn't it?"

"And Harry's best friends are…?"

"You and me. But I still don't – ohh! Really?! Joseph and Laura? Since when?"

"I'm not sure. Hugo doesn't exactly relish discussing relationships. Especially not with his mother! I think he's a bit surprised by it all."

"If he thinks that's a surprise, at least he doesn't have to see his best friend kissing his sister!"

"You were happy when Harry and Ginny started dating!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"You were. I distinctly remember you that you said, '_Better than Michael bloody Corner_' to Fred and George."

"That doesn't mean I was happy about it!"

"Oh _Ron_."

"I was happy enough so long as I didn't have to _see_ it."

"See what?"

"The two of them, snogging on in the middle of the Great Hall and all that."

"They never snogged in the Great Hall!"

"That we know of…"

"You are too stubborn for your own good! Now come on, I want to get at least four of these charms finished before Hugo and Finn demand dinner."

"… Did you really think I was good with kids?"

"Of course. You always knew what you were doing, I liked that."

"Suppose it is sort of a natural talent, love."

"And I suppose it helps that you're still a child at heart yourself…"

"Oi!"

* * *

A/N: There will be a companion piece to this chapter, featuring Rose and Scorpius' breakfast conversation, that I aim to upload tomorrow. Look out for it!


	94. Chapter 94

"There you are… What're you doing in the scullery? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ron. Really, I – I'll be out in a minute."

"You don't look fine to me, love. What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Was it what Charlie said, earlier? I don't think he meant anything by it."

"He may not have meant it, but didn't you see Hugo's face light up? What if he thinks it's a good idea?"

"Hugo's face lights up any time dragons are mentioned, it's automatic by now. That doesn't mean he's going to pack his bags!"

"He's said it before, Ron; he doesn't like traditional academics. All summer, he's been talking about getting out into the world and doing 'real' work – what if he thinks this is his chance?!"

"He just doesn't like studying the classes he considers boring, love. Same as me back then and I survived! I reckon you should brace yourself for when he drops half his subjects, but I doubt you need to worry about him dropping out of school altogether."

"Fred and George did it –"

"And Mum _still_ complains! Why else d'you think George sits with his deaf ear towards her at the dinner table?! We've all heard it and believe me, Hugo's not silly enough to sign up for_ that_ lecture."

"I know… but when Charlie mentioned that latest batch of OWL applicants he's heard from, Hugo looked genuinely _sold_ on the whole idea."

"Not the whole idea. I agree that he was drooling over the job description, but come on! Our son is a natural strategist! He wants to _run_ a dragon reserve some day, not just work in one. He knows he needs his NEWTs for that."

"Oh Merlin, I hope so! Maybe I'll ask Hagrid to write to him about what to expect in the Care of Magical Creatures NEWTs course…"

"Lily's been on at him to take Defence with her, too. So if you combine those with Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology, I'd say he'll come out with five solid NEWTs."

"What about Muggle Studies? Don't you think he'll keep that on? He's got so much experience –"

"You said yourself that the curriculum was disorganised and mostly bookwork – even Rosie didn't bother taking it to NEWT level!"

"She had enough on her plate with those Alchemy lessons… That reminds me; we must send her professor a case of wine, or something similar, to thank him for being so accommodating."

"I'm sure Malfoy will send him the deed to his own bloody vineyard, just to make a point."

"Don't waste your time thinking about Malfoy."

"Have to, don't I? His son keeps invading our guestroom every other week!"

"At least he's polite about it… They'll be going full steam ahead with their business plan now, I suppose. Rose told me they've decided to rent that narrow little shop next to Fortescue's. It's a good choice; the building has been very well kept, considering how long it's been empty…"

"I don't like it."

"You haven't even seen it yet! The inside is quite –"

"I don't like that they're renting a building together – _any_ building!"

"They're not moving in together in_ that_ sense, Ron. The upper floors are only going to be used for brewing and research space."

"So they say…"

"Rose showed me some of the theories they hope to develop and their work is impeccable. I have the strangest feeling that they are going to change the world of medicine as we know it."

"So long as they do it while living at home – both of them!"

"Yes, she got that message loud and clear. In fact, she's already promised to be back in time for dinner every night, purely for _your_ benefit. Although really, you can't blame her if she's not, because some of those potions require very specific scheduling –"

"Let Scorpius do it, since he's so determined to be chivalrous."

"Speaking of, did you know that Mum's taking them both to her pottery class on Thursday?"

"Wait, hang on – _Scorpius_ is going to a Muggle pottery class?"

"And Rose. I wouldn't have known, only I found one of her lists when I was washing her cloaks and there it was at the top."

"… _Muggle_ pottery?"

"I'm really quite delighted about it! I used to worry that I was pushing them into spending their Saturdays with my parents, but if they're making plans _themselves_ –"

"Why wouldn't they? They love seeing your parents – Rosie and Hugo both. I reckon it's because they get so much attention there, whereas here it's a bloody madhouse! Can't figure out why _Scorpius_ is bothered to go, though…"

"Well, by your logic, it's because Rose loves Mum and Scorpius loves Rose – Oh, stop gagging!"

"Stop talking about _love_, then – she's not even twenty yet!"

"They're planning to work together in the foreseeable future, so I think she probably –"

"– Don't want to hear it!"

"Honestly! Only five minutes ago, you were a rational adult, do you remember?"

"There's nothing rational about watching your children…"

"Date? Fall in lo–?"

"Hermione, stop!"

"You're going to have to come to terms with it someday… Ron? Is it just my imagination, or did it just get very quiet all of a sudden?"

"Dessert. Everyone's too busy eating to talk."

"Really?"

"Either that or they're all listening at the door, taking bets on whether we're rowing or snogging."

"… Godric, they probably are!"

"Can't expect privacy in a house with thirty people visiting, eh? … Here, what d'you say we give them something to guess about?!"

"Pardon?"

"Fluff your hair up a bit."

"Ron! What are you _doing?!_ They'll all think we've been –!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ronald Weasley, don't wiggle your eyebrows at me! Your _mother_ is out there!"

"_She _can't talk! She used to disappear off to the shed for ageswhen we were young – to see if dad '_wanted a sandwich'_!"

"I didn't need to know that…"

* * *

A/N: I know so many couples who take turns when it comes to level-headed logic and pure panic - sometimes to the point of swapping in mid conversation! I can see Ron and Hermione doing it too, so this is a nod to all of those, erm, _balanced_ relationships...!


	95. Chapter 95

"I feel ridiculous."

"Don't pull at it! You look wonderful."

"Father Christmas never wore this sort of gear! He had purple robes, not red and white _fur_."

"Well, Muggles don't know that. They expect this outfit, right down to the boots."

"Muggles are barmy. Do I have to use this beard?"

"A white beard is part of the _ensemble_, Ron. I've never seen a Father Christmas with red hair!"

"I know that, but can't you cast a glamour? Anything but this mess – it's bloody ticklish!"

"If I cast one, you'll wear the rest?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Mum will be ever so grateful! She told you, didn't she, that Dad has been doing this for the past thirty years?"

"She mentioned it a few times, actually."

"And he was devastated when he realised that he wouldn't be available to do it this year… but having you here to take his place means a lot to him, I know it does."

"Yeah, well… I don't really mind. It's only for one evening, after all. What time does it start, the party?"

"In just under an hour. It should only take us five minutes to get to the community centre –"

"I'll drive!"

"I figured as much. You remember your lines, don't you?"

"I remember, but they sound daft to me. I mean, '_Ho ho ho'_? Nobody laughs like that!"

"Muggles –"

"– will expect it. Yeah, I know. So then the children sit on my knee and ask me for presents?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't they write letters, like ours did?"

"They do, but lots of them want to meet Father Christmas as well. To make it feel more realistic. I remember going to the community centre as a little girl, back when my neighbour Mr. Fingleton played Father Christmas. The other children didn't know, of course, so my parents explained that I wasn't to call him by his real name."

"Trust you to figure it out! What did you ask for?"

"Books. Although secretly, I think I was hoping for an adventure, like the ones my favourite characters always seemed to get tangled up in…"

"What age were you then?"

"Eleven. I got my Hogwarts letter shortly afterwards, so I suppose you could say _that_ was the real adventure! Now, when they've finished telling you what they'd like –?"

"Who?"

"The children! Once they've finished, you give them one of the gifts from the baskets beside your chair –"

"Gryffindor for the girls and Slytherin for the boys, isn't it?"

"_Red_ for the girls, Ron. Not Gryffindor! They're Muggle Christmas colours, it hasn't got anything to do with house affiliation."

"Right, so I give them a colour-coded present… How will I know if it's what they've asked for?"

"It won't be, it's just a token. Otherwise there'd be nothing left for Christmas morning, would there? There will be one standard gift for girls and one for boys, that's usually what happens."

"That's not really good enough, is it? Can you imagine what Rosie would've done if she'd gotten a girly gift instead of a book, or something Quidditch related?"

"It's not perfect, but it would be very expensive to get an individual gift for each child."

"Hmm… I could transfigure it, if I knew what it was."

"No, you couldn't! Because that would be breaking the International Statute of Secrecy, Ron, which you would _never_ do. Would you? Would you, Ronald?!"

"'Course not, love, keep your hair on. Here, why is this buckle so big?"

"I have no idea. I think I'm going to have to enlarge these boots; your feet are larger than dad's by at least two sizes…"

"What was your mum saying about reindeer earlier? Do I have to bring one with me?"

"A reindeer? No, definitely not! Muggles believe that Father Christmas uses flying reindeer to deliver presents, but only on the night before Christmas. I'm sure I told you this before, when Rose and Hugo were young?"

"Blimey, I don't remember it, if you did! Do Muggles really think reindeer can fly?!"

"Not _all _reindeer. And you can't really blame them, because they don't know that elves can Apparate, do they?"

"Muggles are _barmy_."

"Yes, you've said that already."

"D'you reckon they just saw a pack of hippogriffs and got the wrong idea?"

"Could have… Put on the hat, would you? I want to see the full effect."

"Alright, alright, hang on!"

"Perfect, now just stay there for a minute…"

"Where's the mirror? Bloody hell… I look _ridiculous!_ Hermione? What are you doing?"

"I promised Rose! Please, darling? Just one little picture?"

"Hermione!"

"She won't _show_ anyone."

"I believe that as much as I believe in flying reindeer."

"Dad would want to see…"

"Argh, _fine_. But this had better not get back to George!"


	96. Chapter 96

A/N: Double upload, to make up for being so busy lately. And keep an eye out for emails tomorrow, I'll be posting a Companion Piece between Ron and Scorpius, which will be set a few weeks after this chapter and will involve a few home truths and a very important question...!

* * *

"Whoa, Hermione! Ravishing me in Harry's kitchen might not be the best –!"

"What were you _thinking?!_"

"Er… come again?"

"Fix it, Ron! Fix it right this minute, or I swear –!"

"Fix what? I've not done anything!"

"Ronald Weasley, I'm not blind! Scorpius is _mortified_. Honestly, I never thought you'd be so _childish!"_

"Scorpius? I haven't gone near him all night!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I _haven't._ You told me to trust Rosie, didn't you? Well, I'm bloody trying to!"

"But then who…?"

"Hang on – what's wrong with him?"

"He can't get within ten feet of Rose. Somebody hit him with a modified Repelling charm, as far as I can tell. _And_ set it up so that Finite Incantatem doesn't end it… Ron, it's not _funny!"_

"It bloody well is!"

"Alright, maybe it is, but we have to fix it before he gets offended."

"Let me see, love! Just – just open the door a bit!"

"Not until you pull yourself together! Are you sure it wasn't you?"

"Positive!"

"Well then you need to figure out who it was, and quickly!"

"Hermione, it's a Weasley get-together. _Anyone_ could have done it! Oh, I hope it was Hugo…!"

"He can kiss that trip to Romania goodbye if it was! Poor Scorpius, he's stuck talking to Percy by the fireplace because he doesn't want everyone to realise. Ron, stop laughing! It's his first time meeting the whole family at once –"

"So he probably should've expected it! Hermione, it's just a joke. We've all experienced them once or twice!"

"Rose won't find it funny if we don't help; this evening is a big deal for her! Now, best guess – who did it?"

"James, Freddie, Hugo, George, Teddy… I dunno, even Lucy could've come up with the idea!"

"Right, you can go and rescue Scorpius while I interrogate the rest. When I catch your eye, bring him in here and we'll undo it."

"Why do I have to do the rescuing? I'm the one who used to interrogate people for a living!"

"You'll only clap the culprit on the back and complain that you didn't notice sooner!"

"I wouldn't –"

"No, trust me, it's better if you give Scorpius a bit of solidarity. Ask him… Ask him how business is going!"

"I already know that, Rosie tells me everything."

"Then ask him about the Mastery is progressing, ask him about the weather, ask whatever you want!"

"Can't you just cancel the spell now?"

"I've already cancelled it once, but it was cast again while I was chatting to your dad. And if I keep undoing it, I won't know who's casting it."

"Alright, I'll go… Hermione? What did you mean when you said that tonight is a big deal for Rosie?"

"Look at it this way; what did it mean when I brought you home to meet my cousins and my grandparents?"

"That I'd learned enough about Muggles to blend in?"

"N- well yes, partially! But most of all, I wanted them to know that you were going to be around for the long run. That we were committed."

"... I was worried you might say that. Right. Let's sort this out then. I'd start with James if I were you; he likes to blow off steam after spending the week being a responsible Healer."

"Thanks, Ron. And you'll be –"

"Talking to Scorpius, yeah. Remember though; he might be an idiot, but he's our Godson the idiot. No irreversible hexes!"

"Who needs a hex when your mother and sister are here?"

"Hermione, you _wouldn't_ –!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Give him a head start, at least!"


	97. Chapter 97

"Is Rosie upstairs?"

"Hello to you too, darling. Did you and Harry finish early, then?"

"Hermione, I – look – Are you sure she's up there?"

"Rose? Yes, I think so. She said something about hiding her new shoes, so that you don't ask her how many she owns now… Are you alright?"

"Okay, good. Come in here and Silence the room. Hurry!"

"Ron, what's the matter? Is it Hugo?"

"No, no… I – I told Scorpius. Everything. I told him everything."

"What do you mean, you told him everything? You told him that James was behind it all?!"

"James? What has James got to do with…? Oh, the party –? No, I told him… I told him about the war. I mean, about the Manor. About Bellatrix. Everything."

"Ron, what are you talking about? _When_ did you tell him? Was he here? …Ron! Calm down and stop pacing – whatever happened, we'll sort it out!"

"He came over this morning, about twenty minutes after you two left. I was getting ready to meet Harry at the pitch when I heard the knock at the kitchen door."

"And…?"

"He – he –"

"Did he ask you about it?"

"No…"

"So what happened, then? You barely say two words to him most of the time, Ron, how does something like that just _come up_ in conversation?!"

"Because he came over to – to – Bloody hell. I can't say it, I can't bloody well say it!"

"To do _what_, Ronald?"

"To ask – to speak to me – Godric, I'm not old enough for this yet! – about Rosie! He was asking… _y'know…_ about Rosie!"

"No, Ron, I don't know! Wait… do you mean –?"

Yes! For the love of Merlin, what do you think I've been _telling_ you?!"

"Oh my God! Oh! But – but – _already?!_ She's only twenty! Oh, my little girl is getting _married!_"

"_If_ she says yes – _if!"_

"Oh Ronald, she will! We both know she will! So he – he was asking –?"

"– Permission, yeah. Purebloods are old-fashioned about that sort of thing, Hermione. Wonder what he'd have done if I'd said no, come to think of it…?"

"No?! But Ron – you said _yes_, didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"Told him it was Rosie's decision, but I didn't object… much, anyway."

"That's alright then… The poor boy, was he terrified?"

"Not until I got around to explaining a few things. Then I had to explain it a few times before he calmed down."

"Oh dear. Sometimes I forget that Scorpius is a Malfoy. He's just so… so _polite_. So accommodating –!"

"Forget that he's a Malfoy?! With _that _hair? You must be barking, love. Dad will go mental, just you wait and see…"

"Rubbish, your father is a very rational man –"

"About most things, maybe – but there's _history_, Hermione! Dad and old Lucius make Malfoy and me look almost civilised!"

"I wish that's all it was; just history that we could leave in the past…"

"And I wish none of it had happened in the first place! But better they hear it from us than from his lot, eh?"

"I know, I know… Go on, then. How did you explain it? Was it very difficult?"

"I told him his dear old Aunty carved up your arm in his front room while the family looked on – What?"

"Oh, _Ron_."

"What?! What's wrong with that? It's what happened, isn't it!"

"Didn't you start at the _beginning?"_

"The beginning? What beginning? What are you talking about –?"

"Us! Our schooldays, where the animosity came from, how the war affected all sides –"

"You wanted me to tell him seven years' worth of history –?"

"Well, there was the first war too, what happened to your uncles and so on…"

"Hermione! We're blokes, we can't talk for days on end like women!"

"I don't talk for days on end!"

"That's not what I meant –"

"And don't you dare tell Rose anything unless I'm there, too!"

"Yeah, alright."

"We should sit her down soon…"

"Before next weekend, anyway."

"Is that when he's going to –?! Oh, this is so exciting! What is he planning?!"

"No idea. I'd rather _not_ know."

"Well, if it's anything like your proposal –"

"Hermione! Shh! Rosie's upstairs!"

"You're right, best not to scare the children…"


End file.
